Harry's Lover
by sophiesnewstartatlife
Summary: Harry is betrayed by the ones he calls friends, then discovers he's been admired by afar by a faceless man who saw potential in him being a killer and then without warning he is to play mother two the said killers and any child he wished to bear with the faceless man
1. Prologue Of What is going to happen

This Story was inspired by Reaper Jay and his Slenderman and Harry Potter fan fiction

Harry Potter and Slender man Pairing

 **These are what the Characters ages are going to be in my story**

Ticci Toby age: 15

Jeff the Killer age: 17

Masky: Age 16

Hoddle age: 16

Laughing Jack age: 17

EJ (Eyeless Jack) Age: 17

Homicidal Liu age: 15

Sally: 9

 **Slender man is going to be 20 in his human form as I'm going to make him have a human form**

Spendore age: 28 in human form

Offendore age: 26

Trender age: 25


	2. The Betrayal

Harry Potter was sitting in the owlery with his owl who he had called Hedwig when he was only 11, he adored her and wouldn't let anything happen to her, He protects her and she protects him sometimes he know she couldn't be around to protect him all the time and he couldn't bare if something was to happen to her

Harry soon heard her hoot and chuckled a little bit "I know Hedwig I to wish to be free to leave this prison this was once a home but now it's a prison to me what did I do to deserve this" he said to as Hedwig rubbed her head against harry's arm almost cat like even though she was an owl

Soon enough Harry saw a figure out of the corner of his eye but then it was gone then he looked down to his right where Hedwig was he saw a page he slowly got up from where he was sitting per and picked it up it says 'Always watches no eyes' Harry thought it was a prank thought nothing of it he sighed as he thought about what has happened earlier in the day

* * *

 _ ***Flash Back***_

Harry hid under his bed so that Ron, Hermione and Ginny could not find him because he didn't feel like speaking with them

"Honestly that Potter is a nightmare" Ron complained Harry was so shocked he had to put his right hand over his mouth that he couldn't gasp so loudly for them to hear

"Yeah honestly, everyone knows he loves me why does he bother noticing me" Ginny wined soon as she said that Harry noticed something in the closet to see Neville who got caught into it he placed his finger to his lips as if to say 'shhh' Harry nodded

"I know Ginny, the only reason I'm friends with the brat is so that I can get what I won't for being his friend" Ron said as Hermione nodded Harry who was under the bed looked ready to cry

"Yeah nobody cares for not even Dumbledore after all once he kills He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he marry Ginny and she becomes Lady Potter and gives Harry and heir then Dumbledore is going to kill him" Ron said with a smirk "he's a selfish he doesn't care about us poor people"

* * *

It was Neville's turn to be quite and was trying not to be seen because he was so angry with them how could they do this to Harry he was nothing but a loyal friend to them and cared about them Neville saw Harry looked ready to cry so he vowed to quickly find Luna and talk to Harry about this

* * *

"Come on lets go Dumbledore wants a word with us" Ron said as the Three up and left Harry crawled out from under his bed but as soon as he got up he ran from the room ignoring the shout of 'HARRY'

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

* * *

Harry sighed trying to calm down

" _You know you could leave_ _"_ Said a voice in Harry's head

"I want nothing more to leave but they will never let me" Harry thought

" _I can help you, you can be free_ " said the voice

"Really? How can you achieve that you're a voice in my head" Harry though

" _Oh no I'm a real person...Sort of...Anyway I can offer you freedom_ " Said the Voice Harry could have sworn he heard the voice held some amusement

"Oh...what's the price of you giving me freedom" Harry thought

"No price just that you come with me and I will give you protection from the people that wish to harm you" said the Voice **...Who Know Slender was a romantic...Anyway on with the story...**

"Well then I agree to meet you just so I know what I'm getting into,"Harry thought he swore he could hear a chuckled "How I may find you"

" _Look for the drawings of a man with no face and they will lead you to a place where I can be found but I will have someone meet you, for now, I sense true concern from two people who seem very loyal to you_ ," The voice said

"They're not loyal to me they never were," Harry thought

" _Not them_ ," the Voice said " _You can trust them they may join you if you wish_ "

"Harry thank Merlin I found you" Panted Neville coming into the owlery with Luna they both looked like they had run a mile that they were forced to even though Hogwarts didn't do things like that

"What do you, want" Harry asked facing away from them "Did you come here to mock me"

"No Harry never you have been nothing but kind to us, when other people would bring us down you were there to cheer us up and defend us" Luna said not in her usual way of thinking

"How do I know you speak the truth I heard what they, said and how they were, using me how do I know you're not going to do the same thing, " Harry said Neville walked up to him and hugged him

"You don't you just have to trust," Luna said Harry stood for a minute before he decided to nod at them it was time he tried to find a new friend who wouldn't betray him, he hoped these two where the ones

"So where do you want to go" Asked Neville looking at the two

"How about the lake?" Harry asked the two

"Harry have you been speaking to someone, because your glowing" Luna asked mystery at him and went out leaving Neville and Harry behind with confused faces

"WAIT LUNA" Shouted Neville and Harry before running to catch up with her Harry quickly turned around for a moment to see a figure standing in the owlery then once this figure noticed Harry staring at him he quickly left Harry sighed maybe one day he will figure out who that is

* * *

It wasn't the first time Harry had seen this figure he had seen it in the forbidden forest, Privet Drive, even though it was annoying but for some reason Harry felt safe knowing this figure was around and looking out for him it was like having a guardian angel ( ) except he didn't know who it was


	3. Dinner

Harry was eating lunch in the great hall he refused to speak to Ron, Hermione or even Ginny... **Not that I can blame him**...

"Harry are you okay" Hermione asked putting on a fake concern tone

"Oh I don't know am I" Harry shot back at her before facing away from her to talk to Neville just as Luna walked up

"Hey Neville, Harry" Luna said

"Hey Luna come sit" Harry said as she sat opposite him and next to Neville and this shocked most people on the Gryffindor table as they all know one really noticed that something has happened with the Golden Trio as they called them

"She's not allowed on here she's a Ravenclaw" Ron said Fred and George rolled their eyes at their brother they know what he was trying to do and by Neville's and Harry's face they two know what Ron was trying to do

"Actually there is no rules on that Gryffindor is just a house we can make friends with other houses we can invite who ever we want onto the table there is no rules to say she can't sit on this table if she is invited" Snapped Harry at Ron Fred and George shock there head at their brothers mistake that's when everyone noticed the tension as they could feel Harry's magic wave around the Hall

"So Harry how have you been, we haven't seen you all day" Hermione said

"Wow that's a shocker isn't it, I wonder why," Harry said with a roll of his eyes what shocked most people is that Harry was letting his Slytherin side out Hermione ignored all the signs Harry was putting out

"Anyway Harry Ginny has something to ask you" Hermione said ignoring his comment

"No I will not go out with her nor will I ever go to Hogsmeade with her," Harry said straight away he didn't have to ask because he already knows that

"Why not Harry, Don't you think I'm pretty" Ginny said batting her eyes at him as if to say I'm the only one for you

"You're not my type Ginny" Harry said

"Harry come on don't be like that everyone knows Potters Marry red heads and Ginny's a red head" Ron said Harry snarled and that has got everyone's attention so everyone went silent

"So has Susan, Ginny is not the only red head in the hall you know besides I don't even like red heads" Harry said

"Come on Harry you don't mean that your dad married a red hair" Hermione said Fred and George shock there head Hermione was supposed to be smart but she was acting so dumb

"And My Grandfather married a someone with black hair, so what's your point" Harry asked but he didn't let them have a chance to speck "Oh I get it famous Harry Potter can't marry who he likes he has to do what everyone else say" Harry snarled towards them

"But Harry your mum was a red Head its clear you like Red heads" Ginny said everyone could see that Ron, Ginny, Hermione were making fools of themselves and they were very amused by it

"Oh so you assume I like Red heads two...How cute...Why would I marry a red head that reminds me of my mother I couldn't do that marrying someone who reminds me of the mother I lost years ago" Harry said

"Come on your father loved your mother because she was a red hair" Ron said everyone was mentally face palmed at how stupid he was being

"Oh so now I have to be like my dad, I never meet him I'm okay with being a look-alike of him but do not I repeat not compare me to him, I'm my own person I'm not my mother nor am I my father people need to get that through their skulls" Harry growled towards him

"Hey Harry how about we take a walk" Asked Neville looking at Harry because he could tell Harry was getting mad as he and the others could feel his magic wanting to lash out

"Yeah sure" Harry said looking at Neville and then him the others where getting up as well

"What are you doing" Neville asked

"Were coming with you where your friends" Ron said Harry started to laugh

"Some friends you are," Harry said looking at the three with a snarl they didn't seem to get that he was not interested and that he was mad at them and wanted them to leave him alone 'But no, he is expected to do things there way so they can be happy but not him, is it wrong to be happy'

"Now you can't just say that we didn't do anything wrong" Hermione said

"Hermione back of right now if you three do not leave Harry alone I'm filing a restraining order" Neville said shocking most people as getting Restraining order is very serious

"You can't do that, just for talking to him" Hermione said

"No what your doing is forcing your views and opinion and expecting him to be who you want to be Harry is his own person" Fred and George finally spoke up

"You're my brothers you should be defending me" Ginny said

"There is no defending you if you're going to spread rumours that Harry is your boyfriend and that he plans to propose to you, and acting like a common whore" George snarled at his sister as his twin nodded agreeing with him

"You three better stay away from me or there will be trouble for you and your family who are trying to turn me into the ideal husband for Ginny" Harry snarled before him and Neville, Luna walked out of the Great Hall

* * *

As soon as they were outside Harry sighed he hoped what the voice promised was true he needed to escape this prison

* * *

" _Don't worry what I speak is true...and yes those two and a few others of their family are loyal to you_ " said the voice Harry felt himself blush a little

" _I know it's asking so much if what you say is true can they come with me as I don't trust them around them_ ," Harry thought

" _Yes, you may bring them_ ," Said the voice Harry made a mental note to hug this person when he meets the owner of the voice

* * *

"HARRY" Shouted two voices Harry turned to see Fred and George running down to him

"I'm sorry for Ron and Ginny," George said Harry sighed

"I don't hold anything against you," Harry said with a polite smile

Neville and Luna walked over to them with something there hands Harry took a look 'In the forest with a drawing of a man that was faceless'

"Look what we found," Neville said with a concerned voice "Why do you have your stuff around your neck," Neville asked Harry who chuckled and pointed to the note

"I'm going into the forbidden forest" was all he got as Harry jogged into the forest then others were shocked then jogged after him to get him to stop


	4. Meeting Him

Harry ran into the forbidden forest with Neville, Luna, Fred, George on his tail he stopped at a tree that had a drawing on it that says 'He's here'

"Harry you can't just go running off like that" Neville Panted trying to catch his breath as George tried to keep Fred standing up Luna looked around

"He's Here the man that has made Harry glow," Luna said confusing everyone else

"That's right," Said a voice and all five of them turned to see a man standing in the gap between the trees they were shocked by his face as there was none there but Harry couldn't help his thoughts and thought that this person was handsome

Fred and George moved in front of Harry, Neville, Luna to protect them from the stranger who chuckled

"Relax I mean no harm," The Person said shrinking down to 7ft 1 tall so he was less intimidating for them

"H-how did you do that" Neville asked Luna chuckled and skipped out Next to him

"He's a supernatural being he can do many things," Luna said

"Even Kill?" Neville asked

"It is my nature to kill but it's also to protect, I try not to kill, my friends and I kill because he has to in order to survive where our enemies kill for sport" The Man answered they seemed to have relaxed

... _ **Slender believed in telling the truth or maybe half-truths to protect**_...

"You're the one I saw in the muggle-world" Harry finally said

"Speaking now are we" George replied as Harry stuck his tongue out at him

"Yes I am, I saw some things that didn't look right and wanted to keep an eye on it" The Man replied Harry paled a little

"So Mr what's your name," Luna asked

"Slender man" Slender replied

"Your the one Muggles are scared of," Harry said as he nodded "Thank you," Harry said shocking the man

"Your Welcome?" Slender said he was surprised no one has ever really thanked him

"Yeah umm...The Gang that chances me they believe your real and whenever I run into the woods they don't follow me into the woods they just wait for me to leave" Harry explained

"Let me guess your cousin's gang," Fred said only for Harry to put his hand over his mouth but couldn't help but nod as it was the truth

"Why are you here Mr Slenderman," Asked Neville

"For you to join me and my crew, I'm not asking you to Kill I know you want to escape the war your in to be at peace and not be trapped within the walls of that ancient castle I can provide the protection from them," Slenderman said

"I'm in," Harry said walking to him Slender lifted his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it ... _ **How Romantic of You Slender**_... Harry Blushed

"Harry?" Neville said

"What he has offered me an escape, Hogwarts was once a home to me but now its a prison you know what they are planning for me and I cant escape there grip on me if im there where they can keep an eye on me" Harry explained

"Well where ever you go we go, we trust your judgment," Neville and Luna said before walking to Harry

"Fred, George what about you two," Asked Harry looking at the two

"Your not going anywhere without us, you are our little brother maybe not in blood but you will always be our brother," Fred and George said Slender smiled on the inside at the display

* * *

With that they were all gone, gone without a trace which was good so that no one knows where they are


	5. Meeting Everyone Else

reamly

When Slenderman finally teleported into a forest full of tree's and fog they were confused

"Where are we Mr Slenderman," George asked looking at the faceless man

"You would be in my forest, this is where a lure people in, it's also where I protect other killers that need a place to stay" Slender replied

Harry looked thoughtful "But what do you get in return," Harry asked

"I gain there trust they look to me as a leader I plan what they do, who is doing what for a mission and whos being punished if needed" Slender explained Harry paled Slender did notice and placed yet another kiss amongst his hand "You do not have to fear me Harry" Slender said Harry blushed and then looked shocked

"how did you know my name," Asked Harry

"I know everyone's names its apart of my abilities" Slender explained

"Why don't you just teleport us to where you live" Asked Fred and then got a wack around the head by Harry "Ouch, Harry"

"Don't be so rude?" Harry said defending Slender ... **Harry Your Such a Sweet Heart**...

Slender chuckled "It's quite alright, most of the killers have no restraint when killing people if I was to teleport you to the mansion straight away, you will be jumped and killed without me having the opportunity to explain, whereas if we walk there they can see us and it gives them time to prepare for our arrival" Slender explained to them

"Okay," Neville said

"Oh and Don't worry when we get there we can sit down and introduce ourselves that way we get to know each other" Slender said but Luna and Fred and George know he meant Harry

Fred and George were thinking he better not hurt our little brother and they were along the lines of this would be interesting

"I have always loved the outdoors it's peaceful, and it escapes huge crowds," Harry said trying to start up a conversation Fred and George on the inside were chuckling at Harry

"I'm not the one for crowds normally if there is ever a party I normal don't go or I go but to the point where I do not want to stay and I will leave," Slender said

"That's what you and Harry have in common" Neville said

"Yeah, He's hailed as a hero in our world, (Harry Growled a little) but he wants nothing more to do with it as how they treat him," Luna said

"Yeah, they're trying to force me into Marriage with Fred and Georges sister, why the hell would I marry her she looks sort of like my mum why would I marry someone who looks like my mum and besides she does not have the right body parts to what I like" Harry said out loud and then blushed when Fred and George's wolf whistled as Neville smaked The two round the head

"Well here no one will tell you that, you make your own destiny" Slender said looking at him Harry smiled at him and Harry know Slender was the one for him what he didn't relise was Slender was thinking the same thing

* * *

 _"He's so sweet, he cares so much for people, how could anyone try and destroy him in such away"_ Slender thought he know he had to protect him from his world and he hoped one day Harry could love him the way he's come to care about him since after all he did admire him from afar

* * *

 **Slender Your Such a Sappy Supernatrual Being, Who know The Slenderman could be like this**... **Now on with the Story**...

* * *

Neville and Luna were taking in what was being said between Harry and Slender and came to the conclusion they were in love but did not know how to deal with it

* * *

Soon enough they came to a clearing that held a mansion within it they were intrigued about what would be happing in the near future

"Papa Slendy your back" said a voice that's when Neville, Harry, Fred, George, Luna turned around to see a little girl with shoulder-length brown hair a pink dress, Green eyes but what shocked them the most was she had blood dripping down her face "Who are they" she asked skipping behind Slender to hide at the possible sign of danger

"Hello Sally, There here to join us, they are not here to harm you," Slender said bending down to her height "You know I would never let anyone hurt you on my watch," Slender said as Sally hugged him

"Hello, Sally im Harry, don't you remember me" Harry said to the little girl in slender's arms she looked at him and moved her arms to reach out to him and hugged him and which shocked Slender and the others "I used to babysit her before she was killed" Harry explained when he saw the look that was being sheared

"HARRY" Sally shouted right into Harry's ears

"Sally there is no need to yell, im right next to you," Harry said Sally nodded

"I'm sorry," Sally said Harry Chuckled and ruffed her hair which made her giggle

* * *

Soon Enough they got to the mansion door with Harry giving Sally a piggyback they heard a bark coming from behind the door they gulped

"Its quite alright young ones, it's just smile" Slender replied sensing their fear

"Smile?" asked Neville

"Smile Dog, he's a demonic dog that has a human smile," Sally said they nodded Slender opened the door for Smile to jump out at them and bark Harry couldn't help but notice the furr colour which was red and black with a human-like grin with human teeth

"Smile Down boy," Slender said smile did what he was told that when they all walked into the meeting room where they meet with diffrent faces One Boy had shoulder length black hair with a smile carved into his face, One of them looked like Link but blood dripping down there faces, One had a blue mask with black ozing from the eye sockets, one looked like a clown but in black and white, One was wearing goggles and a mouth gaurd, One was wearing a white mask, One was wearing an orange zip[ up jumper with a black mask but red around the eye part and the lips to create a sad smile, One had brown shoulder length hair but was covered up in stiches

"Ohhhh Slender brought in new meat," Said the one with blonde hair, the one that looked like Link

"These people will be joining us not for you to kill," Slender said, Harry Put Sally, down she ran to her seat

"Oh Okay, Hi I'm Ticci Toby" Shouted Toby from his seat as they looked at him since he was the one with the mouth guard

"Toby indoor voices," Slender said looking at him

"Hi I'm Masky and this is Hoddy where Slenders Proxies" Masky the one with the white mask said pointing to Hoddy who waved "Hoddy doesn't talk he will only really talk to me or Slender" Masky explained Luna, Fred, George and Harry nodded understanding

"Im Ben Drowned" said the Blonde hair boy who looked like Link

"Jeff The Killer" Jeff said as they looked at the boy who had a carved smile and no eyelids

"Im Homicidal Liu I'm Jeffs brother," Liu said waving politely to them "Just warning Be careful if Sully comes out to play," Liu said

"Sully?" Asked Neville

"Sully is my other personality" Liu explained Neville nodded in understanding

"Hi I'm LJ which stands for Laughing Jack," LJ said

"Don't take his candy as there full of poison" Liu said shortly after that

"Oy your not supposed to tell them out" Pouted LJ

"Oh no not another Fred and George," Harry said face palming

"Harrykins I thought you loved us," George said

"Yeah but when your asleep" Harry said

"Ouch were wounded, you think like that of us Dear Brother in all but blood," Fred said Harry smacked Him round the head as Neville smaked George around the head

"Oh I like these two can we keep them," LJ asked Slender as Slender facepalmed with his hand

"I can see a mistake in bringing these two here," Slender said Harry chuckled

"I will try I and Keep Fred and George under control though can't promise anything and I would like to say sorry now if doors go flying of there hinges," Harry said

"Hey Harry you're supposed to let them work that by themselves it's more fun that way" Pouted Fred Luna and Harry and Neville rolled there eyes

"I think me and these two are going to get along" LJ replied chuckling from where he stood

"Hi Im EJ which stands for eyeless Jack" EJ replied

"Hi I'm Fred and this is my Devilish twin we are the pranksters of our Ex School of Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry we were Gryffindor's but we were supposed to be put in Slytherin," Fred said as him and his twin took a bow

"You are not shocked," George asked towards them

"Nope, we all could see you in that house" Luna replied

"Gryffindor? Slytherin?" Asked Ben and Sally

"Yeah where Witches and Wizards and at our school there were four houses," Luna said dreamily

"Gryffindor, values bravery daring, nerve, and chivalry," Harry said

"Slytherin, values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness," Neville said

"Hufflepuff, values hard work, dedication, patience and loyalty and fair play," George said

"Ravenclaw, Values intelligence, knowledge and wit" Luna replied

"So we have a bunch of magic users here," Ben said "That's so cool im not the only one"

"You use magic two," Asked Luna Ben nodded

"Yeah I'm the only one who has magic here but Slender has supernatural powers that work in a different way so they can't be classed as magic" Ben explained

"Well its wonderful to meet everyone i have a feeling where all going to all get along" Harry said


	6. That Night

That night Harry was sitting in his room, well it wasn't really his room he shared with Neville, Fred and George as Luna shared with Sally that is until Slender could sort out the mansion to create another room Fred and George even offered to help magic enhance everyone's rooms to make it bigger for them as soon as they step into it LJ and Ben where very into the idea but Slender wanted to wait until everyone's room was done so things could be done together and in order

Harry just sat looking out the window, he didn't really sleep much at night he couldn't not after what happened with Cedric a few years back, he also did wonder what Sirius and Remus where up to he know him leaving will bring sadness to them but he also know that they were better off without them and he didn't want to be a burden on them soon enough Harry didn't know why he felt compelled to get out of bed so he did soon enough he found himself walking to the balcony

"What you doing up," asked a voice Harry jumped a little

"Sorry Slender I forgot you can do that" Harry said Slender chuckled a little

"It's Quite alright, what brings you up here," Slender asked him as Harry walked towards the side of the balcony

* * *

 **With Masky and Jeff**

* * *

Jeff and Masky was on camera duty and they were just watching the balcony until Jeff saw Slender and Harry from the camera as these cameras don't shut off when Slender is near

"Masky look at this" Jeff said Seeing Harry and Slender on the balcony

"What's Boss doing with Harry," Masky asked Jeff facepalmed

"Isn't it clear they like each other, I mean they seemed very friendly?" Jeff said Masky took the hint

"Ohh now this is interesting," Masky said out loud Jeff chuckled

"My, My is Slenders little proxy becoming nosy about his boss" mocked Jeff Masky shoved him

"I have you know I do like a good gossip now and then" Masky shot back at him

* * *

 **Now back with Slender and Harry**

* * *

"Couldn't sleep, I don't normally sleep at night so I'm kind of a night owl normal I sneck out to stroke my owl down in the Owlery," Harry said

"Don't your Teachers even notice you sneaking around?" Asked an Amused Slender Harry chuckled

"Nope, I have a secret weapon that Fred, George, Neville and possibly Luna don't know about," Harry said

"Oh and what would that be," Slender asked him

"I have an Invisibility Cloak, so I can go anywhere without being seen," Harry said he didn't know why but he trust Slender

"Well since your wide awake would you like anything to eat or drink," Slender asked

"How about Hot Chocolate if you have that and if you don't mind," Harry said Slender chuckled

They both walked into the living room Slender came in with Harry's hot chocolate

"Aren't you going to Drink Anything?" asked Harry

"I would but, how I eat tends to freak the others out so normally when they have finished I will eat when they have left the room out of respect," Slender said

"But surely there eating habits are different as well, why should you be the one to wait" Asked Harry

"Despite what you hear about me im not cruel people I care about sure these guys need discipline and boundary but im not cruel about it only to my enemies," Slender said

"Try me, you can have a drink if you want I don't judge," Harry said Slender chuckled

"If your sure" Slender said Harry nodded that's when Slender face ripped open well only where his mouth would be and drank his hot chocolate

"See, I don't think anything different, in fact, I think it looks cool," Harry said

"Cool? Why?" Slender asked him shocked with this human that he intended to court

"It adds to your Character, your not the mysterious figure for nothing, if anything it's useful speciously towards your enemies as it shows that they underestimated your abilities and what kind of damage you can do to them" Harry explained with a smile on his face Slender chuckled

"You Sure, are one of a kind," Slender said to him as they sat there soon enough Slender drifted off to sleep

* * *

 **Yes I know Slender is a Supernatural and doesn't need sleep, but Shhh... Romantic Atmosphere**

* * *

Harry soon drifted off to sleep as well but he fell asleep on Slenders Chest Slender unaware in his sleep wrapped his arms around Harry to pull him closer to him

* * *

 **With Masky and Jeff**

* * *

"You were right" Masky said looking into the front room

"Aww, looks like Slender found his soul mate," Jeff said

"Maybe we can help them realise their feelings for each other" Masky said Jeff clicked and smirked a bigger smirk since well he always had a permanent smile on his face

"Definitely and who knows Harry will become the mother of us all" Jeff said to him Masky nodded

"I wonder how The Twins react they seem to care about Harry a lot and are very protective," Masky said

"Well I guess its time to bring the big guns in," Jeff said

"No, you don't mean," Masky said shocked that Jeff would suggest it

"Yes Where getting Slenders brothers here," Jeff said looking at Slender and Harry as they layed together in the front room


	7. Two Days Later

Two days after Slender and Harry where caught by Jeff and Masky falling asleep and cuddled up on the sofa which was totally adorable in their eyes ... **Shh They can think it's cute, no one is going to tell them how to feel**.. Harry and Slender actually made it there thing to do well the talking part ( **;)** **\- - Suppose to be a winking face** )

Masky and Jeff made it their mission to get them together, which shocked many because it had everyone in the household confused as Masky is more the person to stay with Hoddy than anyone else so it was a shock to see him sitting and whispering with Jeff

* * *

 ***The dining room***

* * *

Fred and George walked into the front room to see Harry talking with Neville who where in a deep conversation that was until Harry turned to them

"Fred, George morning sleep well" Harry asked them looking at them in the eyes

"Yeah what's got you so cheerful" George asked suspiciously to him

"Really George you know I'm a morning person" Harry said to him that's when the others walked into the room

"Hey Liu, Toby" Neville said looking at the two who waved politely

"Morning" Toby said with a twitch as he reached for some waffles

"What are everyone's plans for today" Harry asked

"I'm going to be putting up a barrier so that that the Order and the death eaters can't find us" Luna and the twins said

"Would you like any help" Harry asked them

"No it's quite alright, we just need to find Slender, to ask his permission" Luna said to him Harry nodded

"I want to go for a walk in the woods but I think I would more than likely get lost" Neville said

"You could bring Smile with you, he knows the forest very well" Jeff said as Smile barked from his place on the floor where he was laying down

"Well I guess that's settled" Neville said then as Smile jumped up that when Slenderman walked through the door Masky and Jeff where thinking there plan will be set into motion soon all they had to do was wait for Slenders brothers to turn up and then things will get interesting for everyone

"Slenderman Sir, can we ask you something" Luna asked looking at him Slender nodded his head taking his seat next to Harry

"We want to form a protective Barrier around this area of the forest that will stop The Order and The Death Eaters from finding us" Fred asked

"If they find us they will force us back and will do whatever it takes" Neville explained "I would help them but I'm not confident enough to do it and I might mess up the spell," Neville said

"Neville your good at magic you just lack confidence with yourself because of your grandmother" Harry said he meet with confused faces "Neville's grandmother is trying to force him into another copy of his dad "Harry explained

"What happened to his parents" Asked Liu Neville paled instantly

"It's not my place to say I know what happened but its Neville's story to tell if he wants tell you he will" Harry explained as he know it was a painful memory to remember

"Please Slender can they, I'm intrigued with how their magic works" Ben replied since he was the only one that uses magic around her he was curious of how their magic worked and if it worked differently to his kind of magic

"Very well, as I too am intrigued how your magic works but we can sort that out later, as me and the others have to scout the forests" Slender said

"Why? Is there any areas were not allowed to go as me and Smile will be going for a walk" Neville asked looking at the faceless man ... **What's wrong with these guys and calling Slender the Faceless Man**...

"You are allowed anywhere in the forest as Smile knows, some of our enemy have been spotted near enough the forest area so Smile here knows what to look for and if Smile sees fit that it's time to turn back or leave he will let you know" Slender said giving the warning to Smile as smile barked

"Harry what would you be doing while the rest of us our gone" Luna asked

"I'm not too sure I might just go, to the edge of the forest, I think Hedwig will be joining us soon" Harry said

"Who's Hedwig" Asked EJ looking at Harry

"Hedwig is my owl" Explained Harry

"You have an Owl" Asked an amused LJ

"Yeah, that's how wizards and witches communicate they don't have telephones so we communicate by writing a letter and using owls to deliver them" Explained Harry

"Then there's Floo to Travel and communicate" Fred said but Harry pulled a face

"What's with the face" Chuckled a Liu and George and Fred burst into a laughing fit

"Hahaha, very funny you two laugh it up" Harry said with a glare at the twins that's when they stopped laughing as they know Harry was very scary when he was angry

"What was that about" Asked Ben looking at the twins

"Well Floo travel is when you get some powder but we call it floo powder and stand in the fireplace and say where you want to go very clearly and it takes you there" George said

"Harrykins **(Harry waked him around the head for that)** OUCH...here does it wrong," Fred said

"It's not my fault Floo Travel hates me" Harry pouted in a very cute way that made Slender gush on the inside

"Why what happened" asked an Amused Liu

"He gets shot out of the fireplace like a cannon right into the sofa knocking over the sofa backwards" Snickered George

"It's not funny, I smash my head against the wall every single time, no thanks when I do the apperation test I will be apperating or I will be taking the knight bus never Floo travel I will use it to talk to people but never to travel unless it's an emergency" Harry said

"But Harry you were set to take that test a year ago you didn't take it did you" Neville asked Harry was confused

"Neville you know I was stuck in the hospital wing after some injuries from Quidditch Madam Pomfrey thought it would be best if I didn't take it so I didn't do more damage," Harry said ... **Yes Dumbledore did not die in Harry's Sixth year of Hogwarts Harry is Eighteen years old but the reason he was still in Hogwarts was to take some more exams and he was offered to return so that he can offer protection**... ... **By that Dumbledore forced him to go back the only reason he was with the Dursley's was that he was forced back by Dumbledore as he was still in school forced by Dumbledore**...

"Oh I forgot, sorry I thought I saw you there," Neville said

"It's quite alright" Chuckled Harry

"Papa Slendy can I go with Harry to meet his owl," Sally asked looking at Slender

"You can but if its okay with Harry" Slender said Sally then looked at Harry and did puppy dog eyes Harry chuckled at her

"Of course you can come meet just a little warning shes very stubborn and protective of me," Harry said ruffling Sally's hair as she giggled

"Too right anyone hurts Hedwigs precious Harry is asking for it," George said but people weren't sure if he was being serious or not

"And anyone thinking of hurting Hedwig is asking for a long painful death from Harry, as nobody would dare hurt Hedwig with Harry near," Fred and Luna said at the same time chuckling as Harry blushed

"What im protective of her, anyone dares to harm my little Hedwig is asking for broken bones," Harry said leaving the warning in the air so the others understood what he meant


	8. Slender's Brothers

" _It's not funny, I smash my head against the wall every single time, no thanks when I do the apperation test I will be apperating or I will be taking the knight bus never Floo travel I will use it to talk to people but never to travel unless it's an emergency," Harry said_

" _But Harry you were set to take that test a year ago you didn't take it did you," Neville asked Harry was confused_

"Neville you know I was stuck in the hospital wing after some injuries from Quidditch Madam Pomfrey thought it would be best if I didn't take it so I didn't do more damage," Harry said _..._ **Yes Dumbledore did not die in Harry's Sixth year of Hogwarts Harry is Eighteen years old but the reason he was still in Hogwarts was to take some more exams and he was offered to return so that he can offer protection** _... ..._ _ **By that Dumbledore forced him to go back the only reason he was with the Dursley's was because he was forced back by Dumbledore as he was still in school forced by Dumbledore**_ _..._

" _Oh I forgot" Neville said_

* * *

Harry and Sally after leaving Slender and the others by their meet up point Sally and him walked towards the edge of the forest that's when they stopped

Sally grabbed his hand he looked down "What wrong" asked Harry looking at Sally who now looked scared

"I feel something is coming and it's not good," Sally said Harry bent down to her level so that they were eye to eye

"I will not let anything happen to you," Harry said Sally nodded hugged him that's when she gasped when she heard a hoot Harry looked towards the sky to see Hedwig soaring towards them she stopped when she reached the nearby tree branch

"Sally, meet Hedwig, Hedwig this is Sally," Harry said as his owl hooted Sally giggled

"She's very pretty," Sally said as Hedwig puffed out her chest Harry chuckled as he knows his owl was a very proud owl

"Yeah I think so too," Harry said chuckling he soon lifted Sally up onto his shoulders so she nearly reached the tree branch "Go on you can stroke her," he said Sally was nervous she never stroked an owl before she reached out and stroked her feathers

"So soft" Sally replied Harry chuckled

" _Must Warn Specker_?" said a voice Harry looked around and quickly placed Sally down gently towards the floor as he looked at the snake

" _Whats wrong?_ ," Harry asked Sally looked confused because Harry forgot to mention he was a Parceletounge

" _He's coming, Zalgo is looking_ for _him_ ," said the snake looking at the speaker

"Whats going on," Sally asked looking confused at Harry

"I will tell you when we get to the mansion," Harry Said looking at her she nodded he bent down to her height "I need to ask you a serious question"

"Okay," Sally said

"Who's Za-" Harry asked but was stopped when there was a bang "Get behind the tree," Harry said as he saw a tall figure wearing a poker-dot suit and had no face but did have eyes and a mouth

"Oops sorry didn't mean to frighten you, im looking for my brother," Said the voice that's when Sally came out of hiding

"Splendy" Shouted Sally running up to him he chuckled and lifted her up and hugged her "Harry this is Splendore, Papa Slender's brother" she said

* * *

Splendore looked at the human so this is who his brother has become submitten to

* * *

"Hello Splendore sir," Harry said Splendore smiled down at him

"Hello Harry, please to meet you, please there is no need to call me sir you can call me Splendore or Splendy," Splendore said down to the human who has got his brother all lovey dovy with

" _Now is not the time he's will soon be here if you don't go_ " the snake hissed Sally looked scared as she was afraid of snakes

" _We Will go tell me what is your name,_ " Harry asked Splendore looked confused and shocked when the snake seemed to respond to him

" _Blade, Specker you must go take the hatching with you_ " Blade hissed at him Harry nodded he best down as Blade wrapped around his arm

Harry turned to Hedwig "Go to the mansion within the forest I will meet you there" he said Hedwig hooted as she left

"Sorry about that, Hi as you know my name is Harry, I have the ability to talk to snakes, we have to go," Harry said before walking into the forest Splendore was shocked and jogged to catch up to him

"What do you mean we have to go?" Splendore asked looking at him

"Blade here gave me a warning something about Zalgo and I don't even know who that is," Harry said

"Zalgo?" Splendore stopped dead in tracks "We have to go now" Splendore said Harry nodded

* * *

Splendore teleported towards the centre of the forest where Slender and the others were waiting

* * *

"Brother," asked a very shocked Slender Splendore put Sally down and tackled hugged Slender

"SLENDY" Splendore said hugging his brother who tried to push him of him Harry chuckled at the two

"Zalgo is up to something," Splendore said that stopped everyone in there place well people who know who he was

"How do you know" Slender asked

"Blade told me that I and Sally had to move from the edge of the forest," Harry said

"Blade?" asked Ben he showed the snake

"I forgot he is a parseltongue," Fred and Neville said face palming

"Parseltongue?" Asked LJ

"Means he can talk to snakes" Luna explained

"Really you can talk to snakes," Jeff asked shocked

Harry nodded "I don't do it often as it sounds like a different language to people and freaks them out," Harry said

"Yeah all I could hear was hissing," Sally said

" _I like her whats her name_ " Blades hissed

" _Her name is Sally,_ I _think she might be_ _afraid_ _of snakes_ ," said Harry earning confused looks

"I see what you mean," Explained Liu and Toby said at once

" _She has nothing to fear_ I _do not harm hatchlings_ " Blade hissed towards Harry

"What did he say" asked EJ he was interested

"He just said that Sally, has nothing to fear he would not harm her, and I wouldn't let him harm anyone," Harry said that's when another two people popped up to them all

One had a hat on that covered where the eyes should be and a smile he also wore a long leather jacket didn't have a t-shirt on but had black trousers on, the other one just like Slender did not have any facial features but had glasses on had white top with a brown jumper over the top with black trousers

"What's this about Zalgo Brother," Trender asked

"He's supposed to be gone," Splendore said

"haven't seen him or heard any activity from him in a few years," Trender said

Offender turned to Harry and smirked "Well hello handsome whats your name" Offender said Slender looked annoyed with his brother

"Why do you want to know" Harry shot back at him

"Ohhh I like him, fisty isn't he" Offender purred out Fred and George glared at him for saying that about there little brother

"Offender that's enough," Slender said very annoyed with his brother and what he was doing

* * *

Offendore smirked and was thinking that the letter was not kidding if Slender is doing that he was going to enjoy this very much

* * *

"Ohh, new friends," Splendore said noticing the new people

"Hey, Mr I'm Luna Lovegood" Luna said Splendore gushed over the name he liked the name Luna

"Luna just like the moon" Splendore said Luna nodded

"I'm Neville Longbottom, yes I know I have a strange name," Neville said when he heard the snickers from the immature people around them

"Fred and George Weasley where the pranksters of our family," Fred and George said at the same time

"Twins," Trender said Slender nodded "Have you ever looked after twins before?" he asked

"No this is the first time im glad and not glad they have magic as they can fix any messes they make but also you don't know where their pranks have been set up," Slender said

"I'm sorry about that they do like to be mysterious with there traps one time I walked into the room they hit me with a bunch of pillows that made my skin turn bright blue and my hair turned green" Harry said

"I bet it suits you perfectly" Purred out Offender Slender was about to hit him around the head when they heard a hoot from a tree branch and they saw a white owl

"Who's that" Ben asked

"That would be Hedwig my owl," Harry said smiling at his owl friend

"What about you what your name," Trender asked looking at him

"The Name is Harry Potter" Harry awnsered him he nodded

* * *

Trender was shocked this human was the one his brother was submitten to well then if his brother wants to be happy then bring on the games on Slender and Harry in love operation begins now

* * *

"I think we should go inside to discuss what has happened" Slender said they all nodded as Zalgo was dangerous and if he is active then there safer talking inside the mansion as you don't know what could be learcking withing the darkness even if this is Slenders woods Zalgo has been known in the past to send minions in to gather information but sometimes one little mistake is a bad thing exspiouly when Slenderman runs these parts of the woods


	9. Taking in the Information

_before he "I think we should go inside to discuss what has happened" Slender said they all nodded as Zalgo was dangerous and if he is active then there safer talking inside the mansion as you don't know what could be learcking within the darkness even if this is Slenders woods Zalgo has been known in the past to send minions in to gather information but sometimes one little mistake is a bad thing exspiouly when Slenderman runs these parts of the woods_

* * *

 **Sorry this isn't going to be a long Chapter but expect more chapters that are going to be longer**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Fred, George and Neville was just sitting in Harry's room with him as Sally as Harry plaited her hair that's when Masky walked in with Hoddy as Masky had to tell him because of Hoddy kind of cornered him about why Slender's brothers are here well the real reason why

"Don't you people knock?" said an amused Neville

"Sorry, Slender wanted to see Sally but we can see that she's busy," Masky said Sally looked at Masky with her fishtail plait

"Look Masky, am I pretty," Sally said in a cheerful voice

"Very, my that hairstyle suits you," Masky said chuckling Sally smiled got up from Harry's bed and hugged him in great fullness

* * *

What shocked everyone in the room is what would happen next ... _ **Bring on the New Family Moment**_...

* * *

"Bye Mummy Harry" Sally said before walking out of the room leaving a shocked face Harry's turned bright red and grabbed his pillow and covered his face out of embarrassment

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked an amused Hoddy who got shocked looks

"You can talk," Neville asked very shocked about the whole thing

"I can talk I just chose not to" Hoddy explained they nodded

"Well actually Male Wizards can get pregnant, so if we were to mate with another male we have to use protection or we will get pregnant" George explained Harry chucked his pillow at him

* * *

Harry was blushing hard he couldn't believe what George said not that he had a problem with it just the way he said it

* * *

"Aww, so cute Harry's blushing" Fred teased him Harry stuck his tongue out at him Masky smirked

"Well yeah I know the others have respect for you that they are started to think of you as a mother figure exspiourly since your so close to the boss," Hoddy said Harry blushed

"Not that close we just sit up and talk at night," Harry said in denial about his feelings

Masky and Hoddy rolled there eyes behind there masks and smirked about how in denial he was being

"Harry its true though you talk about Slender a lot," Neville said Harry was blushing so much his hair turned red from his embarrassment

" _Clumsy one is correct_ " hissed Blade from the top of the drawer where he's claimed as his own which was right next to Hedwig who oddly enough was okay with it has Blade promised he wouldn't attack her, and Blade and Hedwig got on really well at wanting to protect there master

"Great the enemies are attacking from within," Harry said that made everyone in the room laughed at Harry's misfortune

"We have to get our amusement from somewhere," George said chuckling

* * *

Masky and Hoddy looked at each other and smirked this is what they wanted him to take the information in before they set there plan into motion

* * *

"So any more news about what this person named Zalgo wanted" Asked Harry looking at the two

"No nothing, we have seen a few signs from the cameras but nothing else sow e cant really do much until he does something or shows himself him or his minions" Masky explained The four of them nodded and expected that as that's true they can't do much but they were taking head to the warning that was given to them

"Though we have seen a few people on there, they are there one minute and gone the next and it's frustrating the boss," Hoddy said

"The Order or the death eaters," Neville said with a gulp

"They wouldn't get far and they wouldn't be able to pinpoint our exactly where we are through Ben and Slenderman and their powers," Fred said seeing the nervousness on Harry's face that calmed down and his hair turned to its normal colour again

"We Will let the boss know about the new piece of information," Hoddy said he and Masky were about to head to the door

"No wait let me, it's our people I owe this to Slender as he's offered us a place to stay and to protect us from them," Harry said leaving the room even though he could here the wolf whistles from the room he just tried to hide his embarrassment but couldn't as he walked towards the camra room


	10. Camera Room Love Sort Of

_"So any more news about what this person named Zalgo wanted" Asked Harry looking at the two_

 _"No nothing, we have seen a few signs from the cameras but nothing else sow e cant really do much until he does something or shows himself him or his minions" Masky explained The four of them nodded and expected that as that's true they can't do much but they were taking head to the warning that was given to them_

 _"Though we have seen a few people on there, they are there one minute and gone the next and it's frustrating the boss," Hoddy said_

 _"The Order or the death eaters," Neville said with a gulp_

 _"They wouldn't get far and they wouldn't be able to pinpoint our exactly where we are through Ben and Slenderman and their powers," Fred said seeing the nervousness on Harry's face that calmed down and his hair turned to its normal colour again_

 _"We Will let the boss know about the new piece of information," Hoddy said he and Masky were about to head to the door_

 _"No wait let me, it's our people I owe this to Slender as he's offered us a place to stay and to protect us from them," Harry said leaving the room even though he could hear the wolf whistles from the room he just tried to hide his embarrassment but couldn't as he walked towards the camera room_

* * *

Harry walked to towards the camera room; he soon knocked on the door when he heard a few chair scraping and that's when the door opened

Offendore was the first to see him "Well Hello Handsome, what brings you over to the camera room" Purred Offendore that's when Trender smacked him over the head with his right hand Harry rolled his eyes at him Slender smirked

"Come in please" Splendore said politely lifting up a chair with one of his tentacles to place it near Slender so Harry could sit down which he gladly took

* * *

 _Slender was looking at his brother and was trying to think why he was doing this because slender had no clue_

* * *

"So Harry was it (Harry nodded) what brings you over here" Trender asked

"Obvious he's here to see me" Purred out Offendore

"Yeah, totally that's what I live for" Harry sarcastically shot back to him shocking everyone in the room

"My this is going to be an interesting couple of months," Trender said chuckling Harry moved his head to the side confused on what he meant

* * *

Harry you're so sweet so innersant ... _ **Slender you better protect him with your life**_...

* * *

"Masky and Hoddy said that you have been having people appear and disappear I was wondering if you still had the tape with them on it because if its what I'm thinking I can share some light on who they are" Harry explained to him he nodded

"But of course" Slender said using his left hand to fast forward the tape

Harry watched as the tape fast forward it soon came to his attention when he noticed it was some of the order members he paled

Slender noticed how Harry looked so he stopped the tape

"You know them I'm guessing" Splendore said when he saw the look Harry had and how pale he seemed to of turned, Harry nodded

"Yeah I know them, and they are people I rather forget but they would never leave me be" Harry soon said

"Why and more importantly why are they so keen on not letting you be happy" Trender asked

"They need a weapon and to them I am the weapon they need, you would think because there good guys they would learn that I don't want to be part of what they are forcing me to do and be" Harry said with hurt in his voice

" _Get out let me talk to him_ " Slender said using his supernatural powers to communicate with his brothers into their minds

* * *

Soon after that his brothers left the room leaving Harry and him alone ( **;)** **\- - the winking face is back** ) in the room

* * *

"Would you care to talk I'm here if it's needed" Slender said Harry who was sitting next to him hugged him Slender at first was shocked but hugged back

"I think it's time I open up about my past with everyone, including Fred, George, Neville and Luna as they only know half of it but not all of it" Harry said with a sigh he didn't want to but he trusted Slender when Slender promised to protect him it's the least he could do

"You don't have to, some of the others don't like opening up about their past before they became what they are" Slender said

Awww Slender Why you like this The Feels

Harry smiled he soon turned to Slender and looked at him and kissed his cheek

"Thank you, I mean it for everything you have done for me, you didn't have to but you chose to" Harry said if Slender could blush he would be as red as a tomato

"It's quiet alright, you fit in here everyone here respects you" Slender said looking at him Harry smiled

"Yeah everyone here is great, maybe one day you can tell me why" Harry asked before getting up and heading to the door

"Why? What?" Slender asked he was confused on what Harry had meant

"Why you chose to help me, when I didn't do anything to make you help me in the beginning" Harry said Slender stood up walked over to Harry before he left

"I will tell you one day" Slender said bending down placing a kiss amongst Harry's forehead, Harry turned red as Slender chuckled on the inside

"Thank you" Harry said before leaving the room and leaving Slender there to wonder about how he turned into this he was un aware that Harry was his soul mate that's why Slender was so keen on courting him maybe he was but didn't want to believe that Harry could ever love someone like him even though the evidence was there


	11. Dinner Chat

_Harry smiled he soon turned to Slender and looked at him and kissed his cheek_

 _"Thank you, I mean it for everything you have done for me, you didn't have to but you chose to" Harry said if Slender could blush he would be as red as a tomato_

 _"It's quite alright, you fit in here everyone here respects you," Slender said looking at him Harry smiled_

 _"Yeah everyone here is great, maybe one day you can tell me why" Harry asked before getting up and heading to the door_

 _"Why? What?" Slender asked he was confused on what Harry had meant_

 _"Why you chose to help me, when I didn't do anything to make you help me in the beginning" Harry said Slender stood up walked over to Harry before he left_

 _"I will tell you one day" Slender said bending down placing a kiss amongst Harry's forehead, Harry turned red as Slender chuckled on the inside_

 _"Thank you" Harry said before leaving the room and leaving Slender there to wonder about how he turned into this he was un aware that Harry was his soul mate that's why Slender was so keen on courting him maybe he was but didn't want to believe that Harry could ever love someone like him even though the evidence was there_

* * *

Harry literally was speed walking to his room, he shut his door and slid down onto the floor so that no one could get into his room his face was so red he couldn't believe what he did he didn't want to let anyone in but Slender made him feel happy like he was missing something in his life

" _My, my Master's all red_ " Blade hissed coming down from where he was laying

" _Oh shh you_ " Harry hissed back to him Hedwig hooted to show she noticed Harry's behaviour

" _Master the two redheads went to the dining room to speak with Carved Smile_ " Blade hissed

" _Thanks for letting me know, Blade would you like to get out of this room for a little while join me downstairs_ " Harry hissed towards him Blade slithered up to him and stretched up so he was eye to eye contact with him

" _What's brought this on Maste r_" Hissed Blade

" _I agreed to share my life I'm worried about what they would think of me_ " Harry hissed Blade soon slithered into his lap and around his neck

" _They wouldn't think any less of you they love you for you, and if they don't it's not your fault its theirs_ " Blade hissed Harry smiled

" _Thank you_ " Harry hissed towards him he stopped up but not so fast so that Blade couldn't fall of his shoulder That's when he decided he was going to walk down to the dining room

* * *

When he reached there he meet with Liu and Luna talking

"Hey Guys," Harry said walking over to talk to them

"Hello Harry, my you are glowing this evening," Luna said looking at him Harry looked confused "Does it have to do with Slender" Harry started to Blush thinking about what happened in the camera room

" _She's so not wrong_ " Blade hissed in amusement

"Harry it's okay to like him you know, he did take us in and helped us escape our past," Luna said with a smile trying not to make it obvious

"I know Luna, Dumblewhore was spotted on the camera, I agreed to show everyone my past," Harry said sighing "Why did I do that agree to show my past" he soon said Liu felt uncomfortable as Slender was the father figure and if Harry married him would make him the mother figure to everyone else

"It's because you are strong and the worst part about being strong is that no one ever really asks if you're okay, or how you feel and Slender has been doing just that making you feel as though you don't have to be strong like you balance each other out" Luna explained

"It's like asking why do you smile," Fred said walking in with the others

"Yeah, why do you smile?" George said to try and prove a point that his twin and Luna had

Harry looked to the floor not really looking at anyone else in the room even though he could feel there gazes on him "I smile so no one knows my pain, I laugh so no one notices my tears, but in my heart" Harry started but couldn't finish

"You want to be happy," Sally said as she walked over to him he put on a sad smile as Blade slithered down onto the table and curled up Sally sat on his lap and hugged him to show that she was here and she wasn't going any where

* * *

Soon as that was said Slender, Offendore, Splendore, Trender entered the room that's when everyone went silent harry was there trying not to blush or trying not to remember the Camera room meeting

"So whats the plan Slender, worked out yet who were thoughts people," Jeff asked

"Yes, we have worked out who they are by we I mean Harry" Slender awnsered truthfully now was not the time to be lying expctiourly if Zalgo has been spotted

"It was the Headmaster and his minions," Harry said looking at the twins and Luna and Neville

"Surely they wouldn't be able to pinpoint where we are expciourly with Slenders supernatural ability and Bens magic," Neville asked

"This is Dumbledore where talking about he would do anything to get me back in his grasps," Harry said rather bitterly Slender placed a hand on his shoulder to show some comfort

"For Fuck Sake can't he leave you to be happy, no its all about waht he wants who can give him the most fame and power, I've had it with his fucking views of greater good if he thinks child abuse is the best thing in the world the amount of times before you know the truth litualy begged him to not send you back to teh arse wholes you call a family" Neville said angrly shocking everyone into silance expeciourly thoughs who know him well "Well Dumbledore better watch his fucking way as he has me to awnser two no body I mean no body hurts the person I consider a brother and thinks they can get away with it" Neville snarled

"Wow He's sure got a foul mouth" Blade hissed that commented Harry was shocked he's never seen this side of Neville

"Neville your lion claws are showing," Fred said Neville glared at him "Okay shutting up"

"You have been hanging around Harry for too long," George said Lj chuckled knowing full well the twins are trying to defuse the tension in the room

"Hey why me" Harry pouted

"Because your scary when your mad and I think Neville has picked up a few things from you when your mad" George said chuckling

"I'm not that bad" Harry said blushing

"Sure keep telling yourself that one day we will believe you," Fred said Harry stuck out his tongue out at him

"We need to know what we are up against," Ben said everyone else nodded they liked these non-killers and want them to be safe

"That's why I agreed to show you my memories of my past," Harry said Fred and George looked shocked

"Are you sure Harry?" Asked Neville who calmed down

Harry nodded "I don't want to go back to that place he's made my life a living hell I want to stay here, if it takes that then I will do it," Harry said

" _Your very wise Master_ " Blade hissed Harry rolled his eyes at Blade

"If you're sure this is what you want," George said and Harry nodded George took his wand out a muttered a spell and chairs began to change into cautions the whole room began to look like a theatre what annoyed Harry was George made him sit next to Slender not that he or Slender mind

"Well then let's begin shall we," Masky said towards them as they all sat down quietly to watch even Blade who curled up near the fireplace so he wouldent be stepped on


	12. Potter Family Death What Happened next

_e"That's why I agreed to show you my memories of my past," Harry said Fred and George looked shocked_

 _"Are you sure Harry?" Asked Neville who calmed down_

 _Harry nodded "I don't want to go back to that place he's made my life a living hell I want to stay here, if it takes that then I will do it," Harry said_

 _" Your very wise Master" Blade hissed Harry rolled his eyes at Blade_

 _"If you're sure this is what you want," George said and Harry nodded George took his wand out a muttered a spell and chairs began to change into cautions the whole room began to look like a theatre what annoyed Harry was George made him sit next to Slender not that he or Slender mind_

 _"Well then let's begin shall we," Masky said towards them as they all sat down quietly to watch even Blade who curled up near the fireplace so he_ wouldn't _be stepped on_

* * *

 **To explain why Harry has memories of Sirius going after Peter because Sirius put memories what had happened in Harry's brain when he wasn't aware so he knows the true meaning of why he went after him**

* * *

"If I have to leave the room can I leave," Harry asked Slender

"But of course, I'm not going to make you stay in here if you're not comfortable with being in the same room," Slender said to

* * *

Splendore was thinking how his brother cannot be aware of his love for Harry, why did he feel like he wasn't able to find love or be in love when it's clear to everyone else, and it was the same way when he sensed if from Harry but all Splendore can do now is work out the pieces from the memory's and work out why Harry felt the same after all he's not the Slender of Happiness for nothing

* * *

... **Slender why you do this**... ... **Slender the Feels**...

* * *

Harry sat there as the memories started

 _ **It showed a house and a man playing with a child making silly facial expression making said child smile**_

"Who's that" Asked Ben Harry put a sad smile on his face

"That would be my dad" Harry explained

 _ **A woman who had beautiful red hair and Green emerald eyes just like the child**_

"Wow that woman is really pretty," Toby said

"Yeah she is," Harry said sadly as he looked at the mother and father the one he never got to know

Sally looked at Harry and walked over to him "It's okay Mummy Harry I'm here for you" She said as she hugged him and then went back to her seat Harry's face turned bright red and if Slender could blush he would be he was happy he couldn't

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" asked everyone in the room expect Slender and Hoddy and Masky

"I hate you two for saying that in front of her," Harry said towards the twins they snickered at him

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention Male Wizards have the ability to get pregnant," George said Harry's face flushed with embarrassment

* * *

... **Better not get any ideas just yet Slendy**...

* * *

"Harry your face has gone red as a tomato" Fred teased

"You two leave him be, can't you see he's embarrassed enough" Neville said Harry mouthed 'Thank You' towards him

" _ **Lily Flower" The man said looking at the women, the women chuckled at the man**_

" _ **James" Lily said walking into the room and sitting onto the lovely red sofa**_

 _ **James with a smile turned to his son "Where's mummy Harry" that's when Harry crawled to his mums legs Lily smiled**_

"Aww baby Harry is so cute" Toby and Liu said Harry's face was so red

"You know you could fry some bacon on your face with how red it has become" Jeff teased him Harry stuck out his tongue at him Jeff chuckled

" _ **That's right sweetheart" Lily said bending over lightly to pick him up gentle and Harry cuddled up to her and used his tiny little hands to wipe them against his eyes to show he was tired Lily giggled at her son "Come on then little one bedtime" Lily said getting up gently so that her son wouldn't fall**_

" _ **I will put the toys away I will be up in a moment," James said placing a kiss on his son's head and a kiss on Lily's cheek**_

 _ **Lily walked out of the room halfway up the stairs when BANG the door was shot of there hinges**_

"Whats going on," Toby asked

"There under attack" Ben said to him Toby nodded and grew worried

"Why what did they do, they did nothing," Jeff said

Fred and George looked sad for there friend who they considered a brother he was having to relive these memories again

 _ **James Came running into the stairway**_

" _ **Go Lily take Harry and run" James shouted Lily couldn't leave him there "Go, take Harry and leave" James said**_

Slender was going through so many emotions that what scared him the most he could feel the sadness waving of Harry so he wrapped his arm around him and Harry actually leaned into him because Slender was showing his support and comfort

Splendore smile at his brother and Harry, Everyone was staring at the two and they smiled that Slender had found someone

" _ **I can't just leave you here" Lily sobbed holding her now crying son**_

" _ **Go I will be okay I promise you," James said but James know he was lying**_

"He was lying but he didn't want her to worry," Lj and Ej said

 _ **and Lily know it was true that he wasn't telling the truth Lily ran up the stairs as the man walked in "Voldemort" James said**_

" _ **Hand the child over" The menacing voice said towards him Pointing his wand at him James didn't even bring his wand with him**_

"Why is he after you," Ben asked

"That's what everyone wants to know," George said

"Nobody knows why he was after him," Fred said Harry looked very uncomfortable

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not.. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" Luna and Harry said at the same time

"Wait that's the prophecy that has got the order all worked up," George asked Harry nodded

"There were two people that could be accounted for the prophecy," Harry said

"Oh, really who?" Asked Masky

"Neville," Harry said

Everyone turned to Neville "Me but im nothing but a clumsy person who isn't good at magic" Neville said

"You are good at magic but you lack confidence in yourself, yes you where the other person the prophesy could have been talking about," Harry said

"But he Marked you as his equal" Luna said Harry nodded

"How?" asked LJ looking at him Harry lifted his bangs up to show a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead to show what he meant and then he recovered it up as he hated the scar

" _ **I will never let you touch my son" James snarled towards him he know that Voldemort had a temper but as long as he could distract him from his son he was willing to do anything**_

" _ **You don't need to die you foolish man" Snarled Voldemort towards him**_

" _ **You will not harm my child" James said he turned around "I'm sorry" he whispered tears leaking from his eyes**_

" _ **AVADA KADAVRA," Voldemort said and out of his wand a jet of green light and James collapsed to the floor dead Voldemort looked up the stairway and smirked**_

"Just with one spell," Ben said sadly

"Yeah Its one of the unforgivable curses, as there are only 3," Harry said

"Whats an Unforgivable curse," Trender asked Neville covered his ears

"The Crusio curse that when its cast correctly the curse inflicts intense excruciating pain to whoever it's put upon," Harry said Neville uncovered his ears

"Avada Kadvra, the one your seeing is known as the killing curse, killing its victim instantly there's only been one person to survive it," George said

"Who?" Asked Sally but George ignored her for a good reason

"The Imperious curse makes the person who under it, do whatever the caster wants," Fred said they all nodded as it explained what they had mean

 _ **Lily shut the door but she know it would do no good as Voldemort wouldn't stop even if the door was locked Lily crying placed her now sobbing son into his coat**_

" _ **I love you, Harry, Mummy loves you, daddy loves, Harry be safe be strong little one" Lily said that's when the door burst open Lily standing in front of the coat to shield Harry from Voldemort**_

" _ **Hand over the child" Voldemort said**_

" _ **Please spare my son take me instead pleases spare my son" Lilly begged him tears leaking from her face**_

" _ **Hand over the child you don't have to die, just give me the child" Voldemort said impatiently**_

" _ **No pleases spare my son" Lilly begged she turned around when she saw Voldemort lift up his wand "I'm sorry my son, please be strong, I love you"**_

" _ **AVADA KADAVRA" Voldemort said as Lily then fell to the floor lifelessly as Voldemort turned to the child in the crib**_

"NO NOT MUMMY HARRY" Shouted Sally in her spot she started to sob know one knows what to do even Slender who's normal there to comfort her but he was trying to come to terms with Harry so close to death and him never having the chance to meet him

Harry got up from his seat and bent in front of her and hugged her as she cried into his arms "Sally look at me" Harry said but she didn't "Sally look at me" He said softly to her she did "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving I promise you until my dying breath I will not be going anywhere" Harry said Sally sobbed into his arms and Harry picked her up and he sat next to Slender and as she cried he stroked her hair to give her some comfort

 _ **and muttered the curse only for it to be bounced back leaving him gone and leaving behind a crying child with a lightning bolt scar upon his head**_

"You are the only one who lived that curse," Jeff asked

Harry nodded "I refuse to admit it though it was all my mum, She was the one who protected me she gave her life so I can live a better one any decent mother would do that for there child," Harry said

Toby looked down he had an abusive father but his mother didn't do anything about it and just let him continue he knows he wasn't an easy kid to deal with

Ben looked down as well as he didn't have a mother figure and his father was very abusive towards him

Ej was thinking about his life before he became a killer something he did a lot of and he was thinking about how he didn't really have anyone there for him that his parents were neglectful

Everyone expects Fred, George, Neville and Luna know they were going to protect their new mother since they thought of Slender as a father

 _ **There was a flash outside and man looked up to see the house in ruins and he ran into to find his best friend lying on the floor he broke down into tears**_

"Who's that," Ben asked bad memories started to flood from Harry's memories he got up with Sally in his arms still as she was still crying and left the room

"That's Harry's Godfather, he was killed in Harry's fifth year him and his godfather were pretty close expciourly with another man called Remus Lupin who Sirius married in secret the day Sirius was killed was the day he was going to ask Harry to be his son" George explained

Splendore could feel the sadness rolling of the room when he said that

"It's like everyone is telling him he can't be happy and that he doesn't deserve it," Fred said sadly

"Where is this Remus now," Trender asked

"With the Order, he only joined to help protect innersant people and to protect Harry, unfortunately, he can't escape the grip Dumbledore has on him as he uses his condition as a weapon against him" Luna explained

"What condition" Asked Liu

"He's a real werewolf and our kind don't take too kindly with Vampires or Werewolves," Neville said

"They shame or turn there backs on things they never really understood" Fred said

"No wonder why Harry is annoyed with them most of the time he is The Boy Who Lived their saviour one minute they love him then something goes bad and its back to Harry Potter is a dark Lord Harry Potter is Evil," George said

" _ **What have I done" he said until he heard a cry "Harry" he said before running up to Harry's room he stood there shocked to see his best friends wife who had come to see as a sister lying dead on the floor the only thing that snapped him out was a crying Harry he rushed towards him lifted him gently out of the crib**_

" _ **I'm sorry Harry this my fault, I promise you I will make it up to you" the man said crying he walked out of the room because he know if he stayed there he would break down but he know his godson need him**_

"Well he did sort of, he did brack out of prison after Twelve years to return to him and protect him," George said

" _ **Sirius where are lily and James, what happened to the house" Asked a voice Sirius turned around to see Hagrid**_

" _ **There dead Hagrid, Voldemort came by and killed them" Sirius said tears running down freely down his face**_

" _ **Harry what about Harry, he's not dead is he" Hagrid asked shocked he, two had tears leaking down his face seeing the now quiet baby in Sirius arms**_

"What is he," asked Masky

"He's a half Giant" Luna awnsered him Masky nodded

" _ **He's here he's alive Voldemort has been destroyed," Sirius said looking at him then he had anger in his eyes he knows who did this "Hagrid takes Harry to Madam Pomfrey I will be back," Sirius said handing harry over to him**_

" _ **What are you going to do" Hagrid asked**_

" _ **I'm going after the man who caused this" Sirius said before leaving**_

"No don't think about Harry," Splendore said sadly

"He wasn't thinking, James was always like a brother to him and now his brother in all but blood is dead," George said

 _ **Sirius soon cornered a man in an alleyway**_

" _ **Sirius my old friend" said the man**_

" _ **Funny thing calling me a friend after what you did" Sirius snarled at the man**_

" _ **I don't know what you mean," The rat-like man said**_

" _ **You betrayed us, Lilly and James we were a family, we were a pack, what could you of possibly gained from this Peter," Sirius said to him**_

" _ **He promised me so much more than the precious light could ever give me" Peter said pointing his wand at the wall which caused an explosion "SIRIUS BLACK BETRAYS THE POTTER, LILLY AND JAMES POTTER DEAD" he shouted and with that he turned into a rat leaving Sirius behind That's when pops started happened and Sirius started to laugh as people started to drag him away**_

"If I ever get my tentacles on that rat-like man he will be in for a painful death everyone who has hurt Harry will be in pain and begging for life when I get my tentacles on them" Growled Slender everyone in the room nodded Harry walked back into the room with Sally who was now fast asleep in his arms

"I'm sorry you had to go through that at a young age," LJ said

"It's fine...Well I still get sad about it but I know I can not change it, but all I can do now is learn from it" Harry explained

"He's to mature for his age" Muttered EJ but everyone heard him

"He's always been like that since he was 11 years old," Neville said

"People used to depend on me so much that i was forced to grow up they never even gave a chance to have a life of my own, its more of the fact i had to do what they wanted me to do and do it perfectly know one really considered what i wanted" Harry explained


	13. Before his Hogwarts Letter

_" **He promised me so much more than the precious light could ever give me" Peter said pointing his wand at the wall which caused an explosion "SIRIUS BLACK BETRAYS THE POTTER, LILLY AND JAMES POTTER DEAD" he shouted and with that he turned into a rat leaving Sirius behind That's when pops started happened and Sirius started to laugh as people started to drag him away**_

 _"If I ever get my tentacles on that rat-like man he will be in for a painful death everyone who has hurt Harry will be in pain and begging for life when I get my tentacles on them" Growled Slender everyone in the room nodded Harry walked back into the room with Sally who was now fast asleep in his arms_

 _"I'm sorry you had to go through that at a young age," LJ said_

 _"It's fine...Well I still get sad about it but I know I can not change it, but all I can do now is learn from it" Harry explained_

 _"He's to mature for his age" Muttered EJ but everyone heard him_

 _"He's always been like that since he was 11 years old," Neville said_

 _"People used to depend on me so much that_ I _was forced to grow up they never even gave a chance to have a life of my own, its more of the fact_ I _had to do what they wanted me to do and do it perfectly know one really considered what_ I _wanted" Harry explained_

* * *

 _ **Sorry I have a bit of writers block at the moment on what else to put in the chapter so this is going to be a short chapter but expect more chapter with longer content**_

* * *

Harry fashioned up a blanket and placed it gently on top of Sally as she slept he smiled at her un aware that the others where smileing at him

"Aww you would defiantly make a good mummy one day" Fred teased him

Harry stuck out his tongue out at him"Oh shut up Fred" Harry said Fred snickered at him

"Aww, Harry's gone shy and embarrassed" George teased

"You two keep up with what you are doing then you will have to sleep with one eye open," Harry said with full warning towards them they gulped as they know Harry would do what he said he would do

"Ohhhh, don't unleash an angry Harry, as an Angry Harry is a scary Harry" Neville chuckled

"I'm not that bad" Harry Pouted

"Can We watch the memory" Jeff asked Harry nodded

 **In the kitchen there was a small boy who was 9 years old who had black messy hair with green emerald eyes and broken glasses**

Harry paled instantly "Bad memories" he said when he got looks from the others Fred and George looked sad for there brother in all but blood he didn't deserve what has happened to him he just wants to be happy

" **BOY" Shouted a voice Harry paled as he turned the cooker on**

Harry again turned more shade of pale that shocked everyone in the room

"Are you okay" Trender asked he was shocked by this behaviour

Harry nodded but everyone in the room could tell he was lying, which was the truth he didn't want them to think differently of him by what they are seeing

"You can leave the room if need" Slender said to him

"I'm going to try and see it through" Harry said

 **The fat man with the booming voice came into the kitchen and glared at Harry and walked over to him and SMACK "YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS DONE BEFORE I GOT HERE" Shouted the man**

Fred and George started to growl when they saw the man as they know who it was

"Who is the wale" Jeff growled Harry refused to answer them

" **I'm sorry Uncle Vernon**

That shocked everyone when that was said, Harry got up from his spot and walked out of the room so he didn't have to watch the memory any more Slender teleported out of the room as well to see him

 **, please I was just finishing in the front room" Harry said then Vernon punched him in the gut**

"BASTARD LET ME AT HIM" Shouted Fred and George and Toby

Toby neck was clicking and he was twitching with how angry he was with what was going on he know what it was like to be abused by people you're supposed to call family

"Toby, calm down he will get his comeuppance" EJ said towards Toby who got up from his spot and walked out of the room

"Shouldn't someone go after him" George asked

"I will go," Splendore said teleporting out of the room to calm down an angry Toby

" **Don't talk back to me Freak, Don't make excuses for your laziness around here, it's bad enough me and your aunt put our backs into working and out food on the table a roof over your head and clothes and this is how you repay us" Snarled Vernon**

" **I'm sorry, I will get onto the cooking now" Harry said Vernon Vernoum grabbed his wrist and where the gas fire**

Everyone in the room was glaring and was raging about what is happening to Harry

 **was on put his wrist over it as Harry screamed in pain then Vernon let him go Harry fell to the floor in pain for good measure he kicked Harry twice in the stoumoke**

Everyone sat in silence trying to digest about what they had seen

" _How dare those stupid humans to treat my master like this_ " hissed Blade from his place by the fireplace to

* * *

 **With The Dursleys**

* * *

Vernon Dursley felt very nervous for some reason like something was out to get him but he shock his head as he believed he was loved by everyone and no one wanted to hurt him as he was completely normal


	14. Slender and Harry Momment

_**With The Dursleys**_

* * *

 _Vernon Dursley felt very nervous for some reason like something was out to get him but he shook his head as he believed he was loved by everyone and no one wanted to hurt him as he was completely_ normal

* * *

Slender teleported outside, only to find Harry sitting on the staircase which leads the steps up to the porch to the front door Slender, bent down to sit down next to him

Harry didn't care anymore he placed his head gently on Slender's shoulders and Slender placed his arms around Harry as if to protect him, Harry didn't mind

"It's okay I'm here if you need to talk," Slender said softly towards him Harry then turned around and hugged him which Slender accepted

"Thank you," Harry said

* * *

What they weren't aware is that they were being watched from the window by Splendore, Jeff and Masky and they smile at the scene that was being placed right in front of them

* * *

"Harry I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you and the people you care about," Slender said moving towards him and placed a kiss amongst Harry's forehead "You mean more than you realise that you do," Slender said

"I don't feel like it though," Harry said sadly which was true it was drilled into his head he could never be happy

"Look at everyone here they care about you and they want to protect you," Slender said to him "Even my brothers and they only just meet you"

"What about you?" Harry asked Slender looked at him

"Me?" Slender asked

"Yeah you said everyone else cares even your brothers but you never said anything about you," Harry said

"Well I think you're amazing, there's something about you I cannot explain that drawn me to you when I first looked at you," Slender said looking at him Harry felt red in the cheek, Harry leaned over to him and kissed where his cheek would be and if Slender could blush he would be so red right now

They heard shouting "TOBY" from inside the house

"I guess it's time to head in," Slender said standing up he held out his hand for Harry to take which he did Harry smiled at him as he stood up they both walked into the house together they didn't even realise they were still holding hands


	15. Finding Toby

_"Harry I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you and the people you care about," Slender said moving towards him and placed a kiss amongst Harry's forehead "You mean more than you realise that you do," Slender said_

 _"I don't feel like it though," Harry said sadly which was true it was drilled into his head he could never be happy_

 _"Look at everyone here they care about you and they want to protect you," Slender said to him "Even my brothers and they only just meet you"_

 _"What about you?" Harry asked Slender looked at him_

 _"Me?" Slender asked_

 _"Yeah you said everyone else cares even your brothers but you never said anything about you," Harry said_

 _"Well I think you're amazing, there's something about you I cannot explain that drawn me to you when I first looked at you," Slender said looking at him Harry felt red in the cheek, Harry leaned over to him and kissed where his cheek would be and if Slender could blush he would be so red right now_

 _They heard shouting "TOBY" from inside the house_

 _"I guess it's time to head in," Slender said standing up he held out his hand for Harry to take which he did Harry smiled at him as he stood up they both walked into the house together they didn't even realise they were still holding_ hands

* * *

As they walked into the front room they saw the others walking around

"What's going on," Harry asked George

"Toby has gone missing," George said "Splendore went to find him but couldn't"

"You don't think it's possible he's gone to try and find my Uncle do you?" Harry asked Slender

"He wouldn't he knows, that Zalgo is out and about and we need to lay low," Trender said cutting in

"It's a possibility that we can't rule out" Slender said "Masky, Hoddy you are on Camera duty, Jeff, EJ, LJ you are taking the north side, Ben Luna and Liu you are to take the east side and the rest of us will take the other side" Slender said they each nodded and ran off their ways Slenders brothers except for Splendore who stayed behind to look after a sleeping Sally, where taking the town route because getting into the human territory was easy and it would help their search

Harry took out his wand layed it on the palm of his hand "Point Me Toby" he said that when his wand started to spin on his palm shocking everyone who hasn't seen Harry use his magic before it pointed to where they were heading

They got to a tree parting when they heard a noise

"George, Fred how close is we to the barrier," Asked Harry

"The Barrier goes up to that rock there," Fred said pointing a large rock that was 12 feet away

"What's to be expected if we go out of it," Harry asked

"Alerting the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord and Dumbledore and his minions that were out of the protected area," George said Harry sighed

"Okay let's leave," Harry said

"Wait think about this Harry" Fred said

"There is no need to think Toby is out there missing if Slender said this Zalgo person...Well not really a person is bad news we got to get Toby back where it's somewhat safe" Harry said They nodded

"Slender would you stay in the forest because you know this forest like of the back of your hand you know the shortcuts the best places to hide, it will be easy as if we need to hide or use a short cut you would help out" Harry asked him Slender nodded and teleported away to look round the forest area

Fred, George and Harry stood at the barrier "You sure about this" Asked Fred Harry nodded they stepped out of it

They followed the wand till it stopped at an abandoned house they were confused and they did not notice the red glowing eye in the dark

"Wands out," Harry said to the twins they nodded taking out their wands and headed towards the house to where it said Toby was in they had a bad feeling but they had to find Toby


	16. Finding Toby Part 2

_"George, Fred how close is we to the barrier," Asked Harry_

 _"The Barrier goes up to that rock there," Fred said pointing a large rock that was 12 feet away_

 _"What's to be expected if we go out of it," Harry asked_

 _"Alerting the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord and Dumbledore and his minions that were out of the protected area," George said Harry sighed_

 _"Okay let's leave," Harry said_

 _"Wait think about this Harry" Fred said_

 _"There is no need to think Toby is out there missing if Slender said this Zalgo person...Well not really a person is bad news we got to get Toby back where it's somewhat safe" Harry said They nodded_

 _"Slender would you stay in the forest because you know this forest like of the back of your hand you know the shortcuts the best places to hide, it will be easy as if we need to hide or use a short cut you would help out" Harry asked him Slender nodded and teleported away to look round the forest area_

 _Fred, George and Harry stood at the barrier "You sure about this" Asked Fred Harry nodded they stepped out of it_

 _They followed the wand till it stopped at an abandoned house they were confused and they did not notice the red glowing eye in the dark_

 _"Wands out," Harry said to the twins they nodded taking out their wands and headed towards the house to where it said Toby was in they had a bad feeling but they had to find Toby_

* * *

 _ **Zalgo is going to be in a human form**_

* * *

Harry, George, Fred walked into the house very on edge no surprise it was abandoned and they had a bad feeling about the house so they kept looking at each other as they went to each room Fred and George had Harry's back as he was the one who had his wand point the direction where Toby was

"Harry be cautious we don't want to alert anyone" George said they head some laughing they turned to where it was coming from and saw Toby tied up in a room then there was ring all three of them fell to the floor

Harry came two when he felt someone shake him he opened up his eyes

"Toby" Harry said Toby chuckled despite the blood dripping down from his forehead Harry the glared "We were so worried where did you go" Harry said Toby sighed

"I got angry when I saw what your uncle*Twitch* did to you and when I get angry I go for a walk *Twitch* sometimes and I guess I didn't notice where I was going and I feel into a trap" Toby explained while he twitched and his neck clicked Harry ripped his T-shirt from the middle so it exposed his stoumoke and wrapped it around Toby's head to stop the bleeding "Who know he had a doctor in the house" Toby said Harry chuckled

"Do you know where they're keeping the twins" Harry asked looking at him

"It's possible they are in the other room" Toby said they heard a voice Harry walked towards the noise which came from the other side of the wall Harry brought back his fist and punched the wall right through and made a hole in it Toby looked in to see Fred and George attending to each wounds they got when they fell

"Fred and George, are you okay" Asked Harry Fred turned to the hole and walked over to it

"Yeah what about you" Fred asked looking at him

"Yeah found Toby" Harry said Fred and George sighed in relief

"We need to get out of here before he returns" Toby said to them

"What Za-"Harry finished Toby shook his head as into say don't say the name

"Where on his territory you say his name he will return" Toby explained

"Harry your Patronus" George turned to him Harry nodded taking out his wand

"Expecto Patronum" Harry said as a silver stag shoot out of it

"Ohhhh Pretty" Toby said mesmerised by the silver stag

"Slender and others we have been captured by him, we are going to try and escape Right, Left straight down, Left down, west 2 miles and right turn" Harry said The Stag looked confused "Go to Slenderman and the people who live in his mansion, go prongs and hurry" Harry said as the stag took off

"What was that" Toby and George asked

"The coordinates to find this place if we can't escape might as well tell them where we are" Harry said

"Thank you, new Mummy," Toby said out of the blue Harry turned red again

* * *

 ***With Slender and the Others***

* * *

Slender was pacing back and forth in the dining room of the mansion he was so worried

"I'm sure everything is fine" Trender said trying to ease his brother's worry

Splendore stayed quite which was not normal for him because he could senses something was not okay

There was a flash and a silver stag came in

"Its prongs" Luna said

"Prongs?" Ben asked Looking at the stag

"Harry sent him" Luna explained they all looked as Prongs the silver stag turned into Harry's face

" _Slender and others we have been captured by him, we are going to try and escape Right, Left straight down, Left down, west 2 miles and right turn_ " Harry said towards them

" _He's giving us coordinates_ " hissed Blade only to realise no one here could communicate with him

They all looked puzzled until Neville thought about what was in the message "He's giving us a clue" Neville said

"That's it Neville you're a geniuses" Liu said catching on top what Neville had meant "Don't you see Harry is giving us there coordinates to where they are"

"Well then we must be prepared for battle because as soon as we get there we will be on his territory and he will not play fair" Slender said

"Neville, Luna you guys will stay here with Sally as it will be two dangerous for you to be there" Slender said they nodded as they expected it as they didn't have the right training to deal with what Zalgo and his minions are yeah some might be human but they will need to know more about them something they can ask Slender and the others about later when they get them back safely


	17. The Escape part 1

_"Slender and others we have been captured by him, we are going to try and escape Right, Left straight down, Left down, west 2 miles and right turn" Harry said towards them_

 _"He's giving us coordinates" hissed Blade only to realise no one here could communicate with him_

 _They all looked puzzled until Neville thought about what was in the message "He's giving us a clue" Neville said_

 _"That's it Neville you're a geniuses" Liu said catching on top what Neville had meant "Don't you see Harry is giving us there coordinates to where they are"_

 _"Well then we must be prepared for battle because as soon as we get there we will be on his territory and he will not play fair" Slender said_

 _"Neville, Luna you guys will stay here with Sally as it will be two dangerous for you to be there" Slender said they nodded as they expected it as they didn't have the right training to deal with what Zalgo and his minions are yeah some might be human but they will need to know more about them something they can ask Slender and the others about later when they get them back safely_

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's been a while been re-sitting my GCSE English exams (I may have taken an English exam doesn't mean I'm good at English with spelling and punctuation)**_

* * *

Harry was sitting by the hole in the room as Toby lied down as he lost quite a lot of blood

"I'm sorry," Toby said weakly Harry looked at him he knows Toby blamed himself for them getting captured

"It's not your fault you, we're getting angry on my behalf for that I'm thankful," Harry said softly

"We have to find a way out of here," George said

Harry's eyes lit up "Bingo that's it" Harry replied

"What?" all three of them said?

"When we find a way out me Fred and George can create holograms of us so it looks like where still in here" Harry whispered

"If you plan to leave, take me with you" said a voice they all jumped as the mysterious figure came out of the darkness

"Puppeter" Toby growled

"Please I'm here to help," Puppeteer said

"After what you did the last time" Toby said

"I'm sorry I betrayed your trust, but please I have been working as a double agent" Puppeter said

"I don't believe you" Toby said trying to get up to stand in front of Harry in case he needed to battle Puppeter

There was a dark chuckle and a voice spoke through the room "He is telling the truth Puppeter has been saying since day one"

"Is that him?" Asked Harry Toby nodded "If you know that why didn't you do anything about it" Harry said

"Quite simple handsome he brings me more victims, with every time he leaves intentionally or not" The Voice said Toby growled

"You leave him alone" growled Toby

"Awww what's big bad Ticci Toby going to do about it" mocked the voice Toby growled then things went silent

"He's gone, for now, if you're going to escape do it now" Puppeter explained looking at the two

"What about our friends on the other side of the wall" Harry asked

Puppeter reached behind his back and pulled out a hatchet "I think Toby you would find these useful" Puppeter said Toby smirked holding the hatchet in his right hand he swung his hatchet swiftly as he chopped up the wall with the hole part and down

Fred and George walked under to the other side and ran to Harry hugged him Harry hugged him as well

"Now it's time to get out, Puppeteer is there a way out" asked Harry Puppeteer nodded flipping over a rug to reveal a trapped door Fred and George created holograms and they were out

It was dark so Harry took out his wand "Lumos" he said and the end of his wand lit up they walked until they meet a dead end

"Where to now" Toby asked

"There is a hidden button somewhere here but be careful there are also traps one press of them could cave us in" Puppeteer said looking at them

"You could have said that before we got in here" Muttered Harry

"In all fairness I didn't expect anyone to try and escape" Puppeteer explained to him

George clicked a button soon the ground shook as if there was an earth quacked the blocked of area turned into a stairway

"We have to go now" Puppeteer said to them they looked at him

"Why?" Fred asked looking at him they all heard a screech they gulped

"Rake," Toby said he looked at Harry then two the twins "Run trust me just run," Toby said that's when they turned around and legged it


	18. The Escape 2 and Loves First Kiss

_Puppeter reached behind his back and pulled out a hatchet "I think Toby you would find these useful" Puppeter said Toby smirked holding the hatchet in his right hand he swung his hatchet swiftly as he chopped up the wall with the hole part and down_

 _Fred and George walked under to the other side and ran to Harry hugged him Harry hugged him as well_

 _"Now it's time to get out, Puppeteer is there a way_ out _," asked Harry Puppeteer nodded flipping over a rug to reveal a trapped door Fred and George created holograms and they were out_

 _It was dark so Harry took out his wand "Lumos" he said and the end of his wand lit up they walked until they meet a dead end_

 _"Where to_ now _," Toby asked_

 _"There is a hidden button somewhere here but be careful there are also traps one press of them could cave us_ in _," Puppeteer said looking at them_

 _"You could have said that before we got in here" Muttered Harry_

 _"In all_ fairness _, I didn't expect anyone to try and escape" Puppeteer explained to him_

 _George clicked a button soon the ground shook as if there was an earth quacked the blocked_ off area _turned into a stairway_

 _"We have to go_ now _," Puppeteer said to them they looked at him_

 _"Why?" Fred asked looking at him they all heard a screech they gulped_

 _"Rake," Toby said he looked at Harry then two the twins "Run trust me just run," Toby said that's when they turned around and legged_

* * *

 **There are fight scenes in this Chapter I apologize if they're not written that good I have never written a fight scene before so I'm** **going to try my best**

* * *

They all ran to what seemed like miles when they finally stopped to catch their breath

"Do you think he stopped following" Asked George

"No The Rake won't stop till his victims stop moving, only someone as powerful as slender can truly send him retreating" Puppeter explained

"Or if he believes he doesn't stand a chance," Toby said "That too," Puppeter said looking at them

Suddenly they heard music coming from the edge of the forest as its where the trap door leads out they walked towards it only to be stopped by a screech that was coming close

"SHIT, WE CAN'T STAY HERE WE HAVE TO MOVE" Toby shouted to them they nodded they got closer to the noise to find it was a festival being held

"Toby, you and Puppeter will stand out got and weave through the edge of the forest to not get detected me and Fred and George will meet you on the other side," Harry said they nodded and went there separate ways

It took about 10 minutes for them to reach the other end of the forest they nodded and ran that was until they ran into a women

"Jane" Snarled Toby twitching holding his hatchet

"My, My what have here a traitor, some redheads and Midget and twitchy" Jane said

"Midget" growled Harry

"Aww is shorty getting mad" Jane said mockingly towards him he growled

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," George said

"Oh and why not this little midget won't do anything he's puny," Jane said chuckling not taking the warning

"Oh no" Fred said taking cover behind a tree as did George Harry was so angry he soon his eyes turned white his hair was lifted up as if the wind was blowing it up he soon levitated that's when the Rake came

"Go get Slender" shouted Fred Toby looked at Puppeter

"I can't he will kill me" Puppeter said

"Go tell him Harry needs him he will not kill you," Toby said towards him he nodded soon he was then the Rake pounced winds where getting higher as Harry lost control of his magic ability Jane was standing ready for battle "Fred and George get the tree and stay hidden and doge" he said they nodded

* * *

 **Toby's Battle**

* * *

Toby quickly moved out the way from the Rake's pounce he the swung his hatchet towards the creature known as Rake on for him to dodge out the not before the Rake caught Toby on the Side but not and caused a bleed Toby was glad at this point he couldent feel the pain as he knows if hecould he would be screaming in pain

* * *

 **Jane Battle**

* * *

Jane was ready to pounce at this new person but Harry magic made it impossible to see as winds grew higher then soon a swooshing sound could be heard soon enougth smoke covered teh forest Jane snarled taking her knife in her hand and ran dogeing fire blass that seemed to emegrge from the smoke and towards her then all a sudden she stopped as she felt something grab her legs as vines started to wrap around her feet she took her knife to them trying to brack free from the hold Harry then looked towards her "Never should you moke things you don't understand" he said in a demonic voice as he raised his right hand and she lifted in the air she was frightened even though she didn't show ithe swished his hand to the right Jane went flying to the tree she hit the tree with so much force you could here the pact she groaned in pain

* * *

Puppeter ran as fast as he could he had no clue where he was going but something was telling him this was the way he had to go he soon enougth after 12 miles found Slenderman

"Puppeter" growled Jeff

"I'm here in peace," Puppeter said putting his hands up

"Please whenever a loyal follower of Him comes by its nothing Peaceful about it" growled Liu towards him

They all came close to him "Harry's in trouble" he blurted out in the hope they would spare him he wasn't stupid they were fierce killers and even he was smart enough to pick a fight with them when he's alone

"How can we trust you," Ben said unsurely as he wanted Harry to come back safe

"Please I wouldn't be bothered to come this way just to say Harry's in trouble Rake and Jane are there two Toby is trying to fight of Rake while Jane is trying to kill an Angry Harry who's gone all demonic" Puppeter said

"Fred and George did warn us never to make Harry Angry" Ben said towards them

Slender was gone immediately after that

"Show us" LJ growled towards him Puppeteer ran in the direction they came frmo

* * *

Jane and the Rake know they were defeated and decided to retreat but Harry showed no sign of calming down and Toby had no energy left to Speck to him Fred and Geowerehere holding onto the tree that was now nearly forced over by the wind Harry created they soon where sent flying

They closed there eyes and waited for impact but it didn't happen" Don't worry you are safe" Said a kind voice they know who it was and chuckled

"Thank you Splendore," They said as Splendore held onto them as the wind picked up "Harry he's losing all control of his magic," They said Spendore had to pin his tentacles into the ground to stop him from falling backwards that was how powerful the winds Harry created was soon enough the others arrived to see Harry floating in mid-air Slender teleported in the middle

" _Harry calmed_ down," said Slender through his ability to talk through the mind

" _I can't something is_ wrong," Harry said through his mind

" _Harry, I'm here and I will protect you I need you to calm down_ " Slender said people understood what Slender was doing but Harry's magic still woshed out of control Slender sighed he didn't want to do it like this Slender grabbed Harrys Hand with his own and Bent down to Harry's height even though he was levertating he reached slenders neack Slender Leaned down and place his non exsistant lips onto Harrys everyone smiled as the fire died down and teh wind stoped and Harry leaned into the kiss as he stopped levertating Slender held him in his arms as they kissed

* * *

Spelendore smiled finaly it had happened his brother and Harry were together, at last, his job was done but he will not go as he is needed now more than ever to stay and help


	19. Hospital Wing and the Slender Cousin

_Jane and the Rake know they were defeated and decided to retreat but Harry showed no sign of calming down and Toby had no energy left to Speck to him Fred and Geowerehere holding onto the tree that was now nearly forced over by the wind Harry created they soon where sent flying_

 _They closed there eyes and waited for impact but it didn't happen" Don't worry you are safe" Said a kind voice they know who it was and chuckled_

 _"Thank you Splendore," They said as Splendore held onto them as the wind picked up "Harry he's losing all control of his magic," They said Spendore had to pin his tentacles into the ground to stop him from falling backwards that was how powerful the winds Harry created was soon enough the others arrived to see Harry floating in mid-air Slender teleported in the middle_

 _"_ _Harry calmed_ _down," said Slender through his ability to talk through the mind_

 _"_ _I can't something is_ _wrong," Harry said through his mind_

 _"_ _Harry, I'm here and I will protect you I need you to calm down_ _" Slender said people understood what Slender was doing but Harry's magic still woshed out of control Slender sighed he didn't want to do it like this Slender grabbed Harrys Hand with his own and Bent down to Harry's height even though he was levertating he reached slenders neack Slender Leaned down and place his non exsistant lips onto Harrys everyone smiled as the fire died down and teh wind stoped and Harry leaned into the kiss as he stopped levertating Slender held him in his arms as they kissed_

 _Spelendore smiled finaly it had happened his brother and Harry were together, at last, his job was done but he will not go as he is needed now more than ever to stay and help_

* * *

When everyone was safe and back at the mansion Harry was taken to the hospital wing asleep from exhaustion

* * *

* **With everyone in the Front room** *

* * *

"Slender is Mummy Harry going to be okay" Sally asked

Slender looked at Sally and sighed "I don't know" Slender said

"Harry's magic he lost control that sometimes happen when you feel a strong emotion but it's never known for a wizards magic to get that bad" George said

"Well he is powerful, everyone can see it but him" Fred said as his twin brother nodded in agreement

"He will be fine he used to much of his power at once" Luna said

"Tender will be here soon he could have a look at him if it stops your worrying brother" Trender said he know his brother was worried about Harry

"Who's Tender" Asked Neville

"Tender is our cousin" Explained Offendore to them they nodded

"Harry will be fine since Slender is here" Luna said

"Why?" Asked Jeff

"Luna here is a Seer, in our world it means she can get visions of what's going to happen and see the future" Neville explained

"Slender and Harry match power wise they level each other out" Explained Luna but everyone was still confused

* * *

* **Couple of hours later** *

* * *

Slender walked into the hospital wing part of the mansion and sat down next to Harry's bed he sighed and placed his right hand on Harry's

"Brother he will be fine, you done all the right things" Tender said walking into the room

"But it wasn't enough to keep him safe after I promised," Slender said

* * *

... **Aww bless you Slender**...

* * *

"It was bound to happen sooner or later" Tender said "He also knows the dangers of going out" he replied

"No, he knows of the dangers of his people not our kind of people," Slender said "I wanted to keep him out of it for as long as possible"

"Slender I know you feel uneasy with the whole situation, but trust me when I say Harry will be okay if what you say about him is true, is that he is a fighter," Tender said looking at his cousin who was upset about this mortal

"But I said I would look after him and protect him," Slender said

Tender smaked him the back of the head "Slender listen to me you did what you did and that's okay you do everything for him to make sure he was happy and you did protect him as the magical lash out he had it would have killed him so you did do what you promised, Why be so hard on yourself" Tendy said

"I don't know I care about him a lot," Slender said

"A lot the things you have done since Harry has been here proved otherwise," Trender said walking in the room Slender was in denial as he beleived he could never have someone who loved him for him

"Cousin, I care about you and I want you to be happy, its clear you are in love with him," Tender said but Trender continued on with what he was saying

"You stay up late at night talking to him, you ease his worries, you even stay with him when he has nightmares until you both fall asleep in each others arms," Trender said Slender sighed

"Your right i am in love with him, but its not like he could ever love me," Slender said

"I don't know brother, you would be suprised" Trender muttured

* * *

Harry who had his eyes shut the whole time he could hear a little bit of what was being said he heard the words from slender "Your right i am in love with him Harry was cheering inside his brain the one he developed a crush on loves him back as much as he loved him he hoped there could be a chance for something more than just friends with slender


	20. Hospital Wing part 2 The Confession

_"A lot the things you have done since Harry has been here proved otherwise," Trender said walking in the room Slender was in denial as he beleived he could never have someone who loved him for him_

 _"Cousin, I care about you and I want you to be happy, its clear you are in love with him," Tender said but Trender continued on with what he was saying_

 _"You stay up late at night talking to him, you ease his worries, you even stay with him when he has nightmares until you both fall asleep in each others arms," Trender said Slender sighed_

 _"Your right i am in love with him, but its not like he could ever love me," Slender said_

 _"I don't know brother, you would be suprised" Trender muttured_

 _Harry who had his eyes shut the whole time he could hear a little bit of what was being said he heard the words from slender "Your right i am in love with him Harry was cheering inside his brain the one he developed a crush on loves him back as much as he loved him he hoped there could be a chance for something more than just friends with slender_

* * *

Harry heard Trender and Tender leave the room

"Oh Harry if only I could tell you," Slender said Harry saw this as the perfect opportunity to wake up

"To tell me what?" Asked he pretended to be sleepy from where he was laying

Slender didn't know what to do so he decided to show him by grabbing him and holding him close to him Harry blushed "It wasn't a dream was it" asked Harry

"Depends what you're referring to" Chuckled Slender to try and lighten the mood a bit

Harry thought long an hard about the next thing he was going to say "You Kissed Me? Why?" Harry asked looking at him as slender placed his hand lovingly against his cheek

Slender sighed and know this was his moment to tell him how he felt ... **Well it's now or never Slender**..."I care about you so much, I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt and after I promised to keep you safe" Slender said Harry placed a kiss amongst his check

"You have done everything you promised, I know the risks of going out when leaving the barrier, you got me out when I was in trouble, yes trouble cannot be avoided as 1 its always going to find us 2 im a danger-prone as I attract danger without meaning it" Harry said looking at him "I care about you two" He said Slender sighed how could he get this wonderful person in front of him to care about him he did not know he kissed Harry's cheek Harry blushed Slender chuckled

Harry's stoumoke began to growl Harry blushed "Sorry"

Slender chuckled he got upheld out his hand "Would you care to come with me, we can go get something to eat and try and ease the others worry's as Sally is worried" Slender said Harry nodded grabbing Slenders hand and walking out with there hands linked

* * *

 ***Kitchen***

* * *

Everyone was sitting down talking when they watched Harry and Slender walk in and sit down

"Slender you should not have taken him out of that bed," Tender said looking at him Harry looked confused he never meet this Slender before

"This is Tenderman He's my cousin, he helps in the hospital wing" Slender explained Harry nodded he looked at the familiar face but one face he didn't see Toby

"Where's Toby" Harry asked them

"He is in his room he blames himself for what happened" EJ explained to him

"It's not his fault it would have happened sooner or later," Harry said looking at them he turned to Slender "I will talk with him, then me and you can finish what we were talking about in the hospital wing," Harry said placing a kiss amongst Slenders cheek and leaving the room

"Have you asked him yet" asked George

"Harry really likes you, you know your all he ever talks about when your not with him" Neville and Fred said towards him

"If your worried about rejection, you don't have to worry as Harry feels the same way" Luna said towards Slender as she saw the expression that would have been there if he had a face

* * *

 ***Toby's Room***

* * *

Harry walked and knocked onto Tobys door he heard the sound of sniffling so Harry guessed Toby was crying as he felt bad as he had a hunch he was crying because he got him hurt and Toby didn't like to hurt Harry as he cared about him too much to hurt him

Harry walked in "Hey Toby" Harry said but Toby wasn't answering he was to upset "I know you blame your self for what happened, it wasn't your fault, I know the risk of going out and I went out anywhere" Harry said

"Why?" Asked Toby as he twitched and his neck kept clicking

Harry sighed "I've come to care about everyone in the room, you guys mean a lot, more than you could ever know," Harry said that's when Toby tackled hugged him

"We care about you too, you're the Mummy figure everyone wished they had," Toby said in Harry's arms

"Is that Why you call me mummy Harry?" Asked Harry Toby nodded at him

"Yeah everyone has chosen you as a mother figure as Slender is the father figure" Toby explained Harry nodded

"How about me and you Head to the kitchen get some food," Harry asked Toby nodded

"RACE YOU" Toby shouted running out of the room Harry chuckled at him before walking out of the room

* * *

 ***Outside***

* * *

Harry walked out of the Kitchen and to go outside and sat down on the steps he didn't really notice that Slender joined him not that he minds Slender sat down next to him

* * *

All the Creepypastas outside the house including Luna, Fred, George and Neville where watching they opened the window so they could hear what was happening

* * *

Harry placed his head into Slenders as Slender held him

"Harry may I ask you something," Slender asked Harry looked at him

"Sure," Harry said

"I have never found anything that made me Happy before, I always thought because im the Slender of darkness I would never find anyone for me but I did find someone I just didn't want to admit it to myself," Slender said looking at him

"Oh and who is it that makes you happy," Harry asked

"It's you" Slender confessed

"Me?" Asked a shocked Harry

"Yes you something about you drew me to you" Slender said

"I never believe I could be Happy, I always thought that all I ever was a freak of nature and nothing but a weapon that people could throw out when they're done, but here with the others and You I feel like I've missed something in my life something that makes me happy" Harry confessed

"Harry would you be my lover" She just straight out asked Harry know what it meant he was shocked he didn't need to answer at the moment and hugged him

"Yes," Harrys said Slender was Happy with that answer and with that he leaned down and soon enough they where Kissing their makeout sessions was canceled by some wolf whistles

* * *

"You Better not hurt him Slender, He's our little/Big brother" Shouted Neville, Luna, Fred, George Harry chuckled at them of course they would do that

* * *

"Sorry about that" Harry said to Slender who chuckled he hate to admit it but he liked the Twins sense of humour Slender kissed his Lovers cheek

"Its alright Love," Slender said Harry blushed as he couldn't help it


	21. The Decision

_Harry placed his head into Slenders as Slender held him_

 _"Harry may I ask you something," Slender asked Harry looked at him_

 _"Sure," Harry said_

 _"I have never found anything that made me Happy before, I always thought because im the Slender of darkness I would never find anyone for me but I did find someone I just didn't want to admit it to myself," Slender said looking at him_

 _"Oh and who is it that makes you happy," Harry asked_

 _"It's you" Slender confessed_

 _"Me?" Asked a shocked Harry_

 _"Yes you something about you drew me to you" Slender said_

 _"I never believe I could be Happy, I always thought that all I ever was a freak of nature and nothing but a weapon that people could throw out when they're done, but here with the others and You I feel like I've missed something in my life something that makes me happy" Harry confessed_

 _"Harry would you be my lover" She just straight out asked Harry know what it meant he was shocked he didn't need to answer at the moment and hugged him_

 _"Yes," Harrys said Slender was Happy with that answer and with that he leaned down and soon enough they where Kissing their makeout sessions was canceled by some wolf whistles_

* * *

 _"You Better not hurt him Slender, He's our little/Big brother" Shouted Neville, Luna, Fred, George Harry chuckled at them of course they would do that_

* * *

 _"Sorry about that" Harry said to Slender who chuckled he hate to admit it but he liked the Twins sense of humour Slender kissed his Lovers cheek_

 _"Its alright Love," Slender said Harry blushed as he couldn't help it_

* * *

It's been a week since Slender confessed his feelings for Harry and Harry him things were going great apart from the wary feeling and the death eaters and the Order being spotted a few times everything was okay

Harry was sitting in his room when he heard a knock "Come in" and that when the person who knocked came in it was Fred, George, Neville and Luna he saw the looks on their faces "What's wrong? What's happened?" Harry asked

"Nothing, but we need to talk" Neville said sitting down on the edge of the bed

"Why?" Harry said he was so confused why they were acting this way

"Harry me Fred and George decided where going to talk to Slender to learn how to fight and Luna wants to learn to" Neville said Harry looked shocked he understood why they felt this way

"Why come to me, I'm not going to tell you how to run your life" Harry said Neville and the Twins blushed

"They wanted to let you know, since you and Slender are a thing and he's the boss of the house" Luna said

Harry chuckled " Don't worry I understand what you mean, you don't want me to worry if I catch you fighting and getting hurt, in the end guys it's your decision" Harry said "Oh and you better not call me Mummy Harry" Harry said

"Okay Mummy Harry" Fred and George said Harry smacked them on the back of the head

"Ouch" was the response as they rubbed the spot where Harry had hit them as he gave a warning glare towards them

"I meant it, I only allow the others to call me that because they don't know me and look at Slender as father figure even if they don't want to admit it but you guys are like my brothers and Luna you're like my little sister" Harry said Luna smiled

"You're like my big brother two," Luna said to Harry as he smiled towards her

"Does that mean we will be uncles if Slender get you pregnant" George asked

Harry looked horrified by what he said and then quickly got embarrassed "George" said an embarrassed Harry

"What, he has a point you know" Fred replied now laughing at a red Harry

* * *

Harry couldn't think about getting pregnant not that being the mother to Slenders children would be bad or anything it was more of the fact the people after him he didn't want to bring a baby into the world on for there to be any danger with them, plus its to early on in there relationship to think about children why George brought it up he didn't know plus the talk of children is a big decision and needs to be talked with both him and Slender as children is a big commitment but only when the time is right for both him and Slender.

But then Harry had images of his children with Slender Harry growled inside his head " _Curse you, George, now you got me thinking about Children, and what they would look like_ "

* * *

"Leave the poor guy alone" Luna said they held their hands up

Harry who was blushing so much from what they said decided to break the silence "I will join you, with what happened when we escaped I want to learn to control it before I hurt the people I care about" Harry said

* * *

 **They all gave each other a look they understood they were all going to fight**


	22. Permisstion to fight

_Harry couldn't think about getting pregnant not that being the mother to Slenders children would be bad or anything it was more of the fact the people after him he didn't want to bring a baby into the world on for there to be any danger with them, plus its to early on in there relationship to think about children why George brought it up he didn't know plus the talk of children is a big decision and needs to be talked with both him and Slender as children is a big commitment but only when the time is right for both him and Slender._

 _But then Harry had images of his children with Slender Harry growled inside his head "Curse you, George, now you got me thinking about Children, and what they would look like"_

 _"Leave the poor guy alone" Luna said they held their hands up_

 _Harry who was blushing so much from what they said decided to break the silence "I will join you, with what happened when we escaped I want to learn to control it before I hurt the people I care about" Harry_ said

* * *

 ** _They all gave each other a look they understood they were all going t_ _o_ _fight_**

* * *

It was the next morning when the reason they decided they wanted to leave it for the morning to talk to Slender it's more easier to begin Training right away

Harry got out of bed and put on some Black trousers and Dark Gray Tank top he wasn't trying to be sexy or anything it was all he had as his stuff was being done for the washing then he put his black trainers on

* * *

 ***Kitchen***

* * *

Harry walked to the dining room and he saw Slender sitting down with a newspaper in his hands, Harry smiled he walked over to him and kissed his check

"Morning" Harry said before joining him at the table

"Morning yourself, Love, had a good sleep," Slender asked with a chuckle

* * *

 ** _...But really what Slender was thinking about was how Sexy he looked... ...Slender you sly Supernatural..._**

* * *

"Yeah, how about yourself" Harry asked looking at him Slender chuckled Harry did know he didn't really need to sleep but it was the polite thing to say

"Quite good actually I plan to have a stroll through the forest after breakfast care to join me," Slender asked

Harry nodded "Sure, I could use with a walk, by the way, the others have something to ask you," Harry said

"Oh really, Let me guess they wanted you to ask me," Slender asked

"Maybe," Harry said he could tell the others were scared of Slender "Oh which reminds me, you know what happened when I escaped," Harry asked Slender looked angry now

"Yes I remember," Slender said Harry could tell he was angry it happened Harry got up and sat down on his lap as Slender wrapped his arms around him Harry smiled as he placed his head against his chest

"I want to learn to control my ability, so I don't hurt anyone here," Harry said

"I'm sure I and my brothers can do that" Slender said Harry smiled and placed his lips against where Slenders Lips should be

"Harry James Potter, that's not something I want to see first thing in the morning," said three different voices they stopped kissing and looked over to the doorway to find Neville, Liu, Ben standing there

"Oh shut up guys," Harry said before getting up and sitting back in his chair but even he couldn't avoid being red

"What's going on," Asked Jeff, LJ and EJ walking into the kitchen for breakfast

"Slender and Harry were caught snogging" Ben chuckled

The Weasley Twins burst into the room "That doesn't surprise me"

"Oy! You, to leave Harry alone" Neville said to them as they sat next to him

"But where's the fun in that" Fred said

"Yeah we need to tease him, it's our source of amusement," George said

Harry rolled his eyes at them knowing full well what their sense of humour is like Luna walked in

"So Slender we have something we want to ask you," Luna said

"Very Well," Slender said to show the sign he was listening to waht they had to say

"Well after what happened, Me Luna, Fred and George want to learn to defend ourselves, we want to learn to fight," Neville said determind

"Even if it can get you killed," Jeff asked making the point out there so they know what they're getting into

"Yes, we want to know how to defend yes we have magic and can use our magic but when you think about it we are nothing if you take away our wands we want to learn hand to hand combat," George said

"Are you okay with this" Asked Liu as he know how protective Harry was over them

"It's there life I'm not going to tell them what to do with it if they want to fight they can fight I only hope they would be careful about it though" Harry explained

"You all ready know what they were going to ask slender?" Asked LJ

"They came to me asking my permission last night" Harry explained

"Mummy Harry's right" George snickered Harry glared at him

"Luna would you mind," Harry asked George looked confused

"But of course," Luna said then smacked George around the back of the head

"That and we told Harry to use Proec-"Fred said then there was another slap

"Ouch, That hurt" Fred said

"Good I hope it hurt" Harry snarled at him Fred and George held their hands up in surrender

"Well to answer your question, yes you can I will have a training schedule for you by lunch, for now, you can work with Masky and Hoddie in the camera, room," Slender said they nodded

"You won't be joining us" Asked Masky

"I will do about lunch time, I and Harry are going to take a stroll around the forest," Slender said Smile barked and jumped up and down

Harry chuckled "You can join us two Smile," Harry said as Smile pounced on him and he fell out of his chair and onto the floor and began to lick his face Harry giggled

"Smile leave Mummy Harry alone," Sally said Harry chuckled as he got up from where he was pounced on


	23. Picnic Romance Part 1

_"Even if it can get you killed," Jeff asked making the point out there so they know what they're getting into_

 _"Yes, we want to know how to defend yes we have magic and can use our magic but when you think about it we are nothing if you take away our wands we want to learn hand to hand combat," George said_

 _"Are you okay with this" Asked Liu as he know how protective Harry was over them_

 _"It's there life I'm not going to tell them what to do with it if they want to fight they can fight I only hope they would be careful about it though" Harry explained_

 _"You all ready know what they were going to ask slender?" Asked LJ_

 _"They came to me asking my permission last night" Harry explained_

 _"Mummy Harry's right" George snickered Harry glared at him_

 _"Luna would you mind," Harry asked George looked confused_

 _"But of course," Luna said then smacked George around the back of the head_

 _"That and we told Harry to use Proec-"Fred said then there was another slap_

 _"Ouch, That hurt" Fred said_

 _"Good I hope it hurt" Harry snarled at him Fred and George held their hands up in surrender_

 _"Well to answer your question, yes you can I will have a training schedule for you by lunch, for now, you can work with Masky and Hoddie in the camera, room," Slender said they nodded_

 _"You won't be joining us" Asked Masky_

 _"I will do about lunch time, I and Harry are going to take a stroll around the forest," Slender said Smile barked and jumped up and down_

 _Harry chuckled "You can join us two Smile," Harry said as Smile pounced on him and he fell out of his chair and onto the floor and began to lick his face Harry giggled_

 _"Smile leave Mummy Harry alone," Sally said Harry chuckled as he got up from where he was pounced_ on

* * *

After they had breakfast Harry, Slender and Smile left for their walk in the woods they were holding hands as they walked as Smile ran forward and around

They walked about 3 miles in silence as they didn't really have much to say and that was okay they were just enjoying the time together they heard a hoot Harry and Slender looked up to see Hedwig

Harry chuckled "Way to settle there Hedwig" Harry said

"My she's a very smart girl," Slender said Harry smiled

"Yeah, that's why she is the best" Harry Replied he didn't even notice the picnic basket on the floor behind the dark rose bush "Though I do wonder where she's been normal she's on the drawer she has claimed as her spot next to Blade

"I can answer that," Slender said moving the bush to reveal a picnic basket it was lucky Harry didn't eat much this morning so the food wouldn't be waste of time to not be eaten and Smile lying down on the blanket and Hedwig hooted and landed on a tree stump next to Smile

* * *

 **...Slender who know you where all about romance...**

* * *

Harry smiled at the sight he sat down with Slender joining him "Did you do this all for me" Harry asked Slender

"Yeah I wanted to show you I was serious about this" Slender said Harry smiled and came over to him and sat on his lap and leaned into him

"I know you are, Being there for me is more than enough to know you do hold a special place in my heart," Harry said with a smile as Slender bent down and kissed him which Harry gladly took and leaned more into the kiss as Slender held

Then there was a rustle of a bush behind them what was strange about it, was not because it was rustling its more of the fact there was low hint of a growl coming from it and with that they both leapt up to, be ready for an attack as they didn't know what was making the noise Smile sensed something and was growling

* * *

 **...Can anyone guess what the source of the rustling will be before its revealed...**


	24. Picnic Romance Part 2: GONE WRONG

_After they had breakfast Harry, Slender and Smile left for their walk in the woods they were holding hands as they walked as Smile ran forward and around_

 _They walked about 3 miles in silence as they didn't really have much to say and that was okay they were just enjoying the time together they heard a hoot Harry and Slender looked up to see Hedwig_

 _Harry chuckled "Way to settle there Hedwig" Harry said_

 _"My she's a very smart girl," Slender said Harry smiled_

 _"Yeah, that's why she is the best" Harry Replied he didn't even notice the picnic basket on the floor behind the dark rose bush "Though I do wonder where she's been normal she's on the drawer she has claimed as her spot next to Blade_

 _"I can answer that," Slender said moving the bush to reveal a picnic basket it was lucky Harry didn't eat much this morning so the food wouldn't be waste of time to not be eaten and Smile lying down on the blanket and Hedwig hooted and landed on a tree stump next to Smile_

* * *

 _ **...Slender who know you where all about romance...**_

* * *

 _Harry smiled at the sight he sat down with Slender joining him "Did you do this all for me" Harry asked Slender_

 _"Yeah I wanted to show you I was serious about this" Slender said Harry smiled and came over to him and sat on his lap and leaned into him_

 _"I know you are, Being there for me is more than enough to know you do hold a special place in my heart," Harry said with a smile as Slender bent down and kissed him which Harry gladly took and leaned more into the kiss as Slender held_

 _Then there was a rustle of a bush behind them what was strange about it, was not because it was rustling its more of the fact there was low hint of a growl coming from it and with that they both leapt up to, be ready for an attack as they didn't know what was making the noise Smile sensed something and was growling_

* * *

 _ **...Can anyone guess what the source of the rustling will be before its revealed...**_

* * *

Then Harry quickly pulled out his wand Smile was growling and looked ready to pounce then the thing making the rustling pounced out it was _**...Padfoot...**_

Harry know who it was Smile came forward to attack and Slender was getting his attack ready

Harry then growled stopping Slender and Smile in their place but they didn't stop there attack mode just in case Harry walked forward "Decided to come back have you" he said angrily Padfoot looked down in shame

"You know this dog" Slender asked him Harry sighed

"All too well, let's head back" Harry said then looked at Padfoot angrily "Then you can transform and the others will talk to you as I have nothing to say to you" He said angrily

Smile barked at Padfoot, who looked ashamed he wanted to sort things out and he know Harry was very mad at him

"If you are sure love," Slender said that sparked Padfoot's head a bit

" _Sirius looks what you have done, now you have to make it up to him_ ," Sirius thought while in his dog form

* * *

 _ ***In the Mansion***_

* * *

When Harry walked in everyone could tell something was off and they didn't like it Sally walked over to Harry

"Mummy Harry are you okay" Sally asked looking worried Harry sighed

"I will be fine, I'm going to head to my room for some alone time" Harry said before walking out

"What, is wrong with him" Asked Luna looking at Slender when he stepped aside to show Padfoot

"Okay now it makes sense" George said taking his wand out then there was a faint glow and Padfoot changed into a man

"You know you have a lot of nerve to come back after what happened" Fred said angry at Sirius

"I know, I know, I'm sorry really" Sirius said shamefully people where confused

"You do know the amount of times Harry has cried for you, and Remus he's been avoiding him because he blames himself for what happened" George said

"I tried to come back the veil is a doorway and I got lost trying to come back I could hear him but I just couldn't see him," Sirius said

"Oh and how did you know the veil was a doorway," Neville asked he was mad at him

"Lily and James they told me and helped me find my way back" Sirius said

"Who is this" asked Liu confused as the rest of the creepypasta was at the man who was a dog

"This is Sirius Black Harry's godfather" Neville explained

"But your supposed to be dead" Jeff said

Sirius put his head down in shame "I managed to find my way back from the grave" Sirius said he then looked towards Slender "Can I see my godson pleases I want to talk to him" he asked

"I don't know Sirius after what you pulled Harry has every right to not talk to you again" George snarled

"I know but we can't avoid the issue its better to get it over with now than later when things get much worse" Sirius said

* * *

Slender sighed he didn't really want him to speak to Harry just yet but Sirius was right with what he said

* * *

"Very Well" Slender said before turning around "Follow me" he said as Sirius and Slender left

"Why would Slender let Harry near him again" Fred said still angry

"Because it's Harry and you know he wants his father figure back in his life again" Neville said

"Don't worry things will get better" Luna said

* * *

 ***Outside Harry's room***

* * *

Slender stopped and turned around and looked at him "This is his room but I can't promise if he will talk to you," Slender said

"I wouldn't blame him, not after what has happened" Sirius said

Slender then teleported away leaving Sirius in a dark corridor alone


	25. Sirius and Harry Moment

_***In the Mansion***_

* * *

 _When Harry walked in everyone could tell something was off and they didn't like it Sally walked over to Harry_

 _"Mummy Harry are you okay" Sally asked looking worried Harry sighed_

 _"I will be fine, I'm going to head to my room for some alone time" Harry said before walking out_

 _"What, is wrong with him" Asked Luna looking at Slender when he stepped aside to show Padfoot_

 _"Okay now it makes sense" George said taking his wand out then there was a faint glow and Padfoot changed into a man_

 _"You know you have a lot of nerve to come back after what happened" Fred said angry at Sirius_

 _"I know, I know, I'm sorry really" Sirius said shamefully people where confused_

 _"You do know the amount of times Harry has cried for you, and Remus he's been avoiding him because he blames himself for what happened" George said_

 _"I tried to come back the veil is a doorway and I got lost trying to come back I could hear him but I just couldn't see him," Sirius said_

 _"Oh and how did you know the veil was a doorway," Neville asked he was mad at him_

 _"Lily and James they told me and helped me find my way back" Sirius said_

 _"Who is this" asked Liu confused as the rest of the creepypasta was at the man who was a dog_

 _"This is Sirius Black Harry's godfather" Neville explained_

 _"But your supposed to be dead" Jeff said_

 _Sirius put his head down in shame "I managed to find my way back from the grave" Sirius said he then looked towards Slender "Can I see my godson pleases I want to talk to him" he asked_

 _"I don't know Sirius after what you pulled Harry has every right to not talk to you again" George snarled_

 _"I know but we can't avoid the issue its better to get it over with now than later when things get much worse" Sirius said_

 _Slender sighed he didn't really want him to speak to Harry just yet but Sirius was right with what he said_

 _"Very Well" Slender said before turning around "Follow me" he said as Sirius and Slender left_

 _"Why would Slender let Harry near him again" Fred said still angry_

 _"Because it's Harry and you know he wants his father figure back in his life again" Neville said_

 _"Don't worry things will get better" Luna said_

* * *

 _ ***Outside Harry's room***_

 _Slender stopped and turned around and looked at him "This is his room but I can't promise if he will talk to you," Slender said_

 _"I wouldn't blame him, not after what has happened" Sirius said_

 _Slender then teleported away leaving Sirius in a dark corridor alone_

* * *

Harry was laying down facing the wall when heard the door opened Hedwig hooted but Harry still didn't turn around letting his tears full

"Harry, I know your mad at me but please we have to talk" Sirius said

"There is nothing to talk about, you made it clear that I and Remus mean nothing" Harry said Sirius looked very sad

Sirius pulled out his wand and did the unbreakable vow to his words Harry was confused "Harry that's not true, you and Remus are my world, when I through the Veil something happened to me, something wonderful but getting out was hard" Sirius said

"What do you mean" Asked Harry sitting up and facing Sirius who looked sad that he was to blame for him crying, Sirius walked over to Harry and sat next to him

"When I fell through the Veil I found out it's actually a doorway but I got lost trying to find the way but I could hear your voice and Remus that's what kept me going to find my way out" Sirius said

"I don't know what to believe after what has happened" Harry replied to him

"That's why I did that spell" Sirius said Harry looked confused "All you need to know is if I was lying to you I would be dead now" Sirius said

"How did you find your way out" Asked Harry Sirius smiled and hugged him which Harry gladly took

"You're Parents" Sirius said

"Mum and Dad" Harry said with a sad smile letting his tears fall but Sirius smiled sadly and wiped his tears away

"Yeah they helped me find my way back to you and Remus, where is he any way" Sirius said

"With the order though people who told me that your death was necessary for the greater good" Snarled Harry

"Well then we are going to have to save Remus and the people who don't follow Dumbledore blindly" Sirius said Harry chuckled at him

"I also have a surprise for you there camping in the woods" Sirius said Harry hugged him Sirius chuckled and hugged back "Lily and James are so proud of you, they also said that you're the best son they could of hoped to have" Sirius said

* * *

 ***Down stairs watching from the camera***

* * *

Luna was sitting next to Neville and Liu

"I hope he never forgives him" Fred snarled

"Fred, George I know your angry with him but it's not your choice to make" Luna said

"Luna is right; if Harry chooses to forgive him then we will have to respect his decision, anyway Sirius knows it's going to take a while for us to trust him again" Neville said

"Let's watch what is happening" Jeff and Masky said at once everyone because silent

 **Harry was laying down facing the wall when heard the door opened Hedwig hooted but Harry still didn't turn around letting his tears full**

"Harry don't cry," Fred and George said

"Why's Mummy Harry Crying," asked Sally

"Too many emotions at once he is sad, angry, happy at the same time" Luna explained to her she nodded

"I will definitely make him a balloon animal," Splendore said wanting to make sure his brother's lover was happy

" **Harry, I know your mad at me but please we have to talk" Sirius said**

" **There is nothing to talk about, you made it clear that I and Remus mean nothing" Harry said Sirius looked very sad**

 **Sirius pulled out his wand and did the unbreakable vow to his words Harry was confused**

"Oh no he didn't" Fred and George said very shocked forgetting he was mad at Sirius for the moment

"What?" EJ asked looking in the direction of the two twins

"That spell is very dangerous" Luna explained

"How so," asked Ben

"It the Unbreakable Vow" Neville said

"Unbreakable Vow?" Slender and Offendore

"If you Brake the Unbreakable Vow, you will die" George explained

"And that is the reason why its called the Unbreakable Vow," Fred said

 **"Harry that's not true, you and Remus are my world when I through the Veil something happened to me, something wonderful but getting out was hard," Sirius said**

" **What do you mean" Asked Harry sitting up and facing Sirius who looked sad**

"Good" Fred and George said

"Guys just stop okay we know you're mad at him but let Harry deal with him" Neville said

 **that he was to blame for him crying, Sirius walked over to Harry and sat next to him**

" **When I fell through the Veil I found out it's actually a doorway but I got lost trying to find the way but I could hear your voice and Remus that's what kept me going to find my way out" Sirius said**

" **I don't know what to believe after what has happened" Harry replied to him**

"Don't blame you, Harry?" Jeff said

"Yeah, you go from trusting the people you call friends who turn out to backstabbers, then someone you thought sort of trusted was using you as a weapon and to find out he was the reason why he was in an abusive household," Neville said

"Oh our brother and sister will be getting it when we see them next, I know our older two brothers aren't really loyal to Dumbledore but they have to pretend to be," George said

"If we can persuade Charlie and Bill," Fred said

"Then we can have a good chance at that" George replied with people where confused on what they had meant

Neville saw that Trender and Splendore and a fair few others were about to ask about what the twins are talking about "Don't ask the twins brains work in a way that no one really understands" Neville said they nodded

"But does Mummy Harry know," Sally asked

"Of course he's the only one that can tame the twins, there is a reason why they haven't blown of any doors yet" Neville chuckled out

"That was them," Jeff said with some sort of a pout shocking everyone in the room "I got blamed for that"

"Sorry," The twins said at once to him

" **That's why I did that spell," Sirius said Harry looked confused "All you need to know is if I was lying to you I would be dead now," Sirius said**

"Also to show that he's sorry and that he owes him the truth so doing the spell will make him say all the truth about what has happened" Luna whispered to Liu as he nodded

" **How did you find your way out" Asked Harry Sirius smiled and hugged him which Harry gladly took**

" **You're Parents" Sirius said**

"Lily and James Potter?" LJ, EJ and Ben said at once

" **Mum and Dad" Harry said with a sad smile letting his tears fall but Sirius smiled sadly and wiped his tears away**

" **Yeah they helped me find my way back to you and Remus, where is he any way" Sirius said**

"Not here just yet," Slender said

"You planning to bring him here brother," Trender said very shocked

"Yes I do plan to bring him here for Harry I was actually going to have it done when Christmas time comes" Slender explained

"Aww, Harry would have loved that," Luna said

 **"With the order the same people who told me that your death was necessary for the greater good" Snarled Harry**

Everyone in the room growled at that how dare they tell him that now they are adding more people onto there lists to kill Vernon Dursley being on top of the list with Dumbledore and Voldemort the reason they haven't gone for Vernon Dursley just yet was because they wanted to watch the rest of the memories to determine the right punishment and the cruellest one as well

" **Well then we are going to have to save Remus and the people who don't follow Dumbledore blindly" Sirius said Harry chuckled at him**

"Yes we're going to do the same" Ben said people looked at him "So we know who else to put on the list and who to stay away from it's a good system to have I did that when I first arrived here you know so I know who to go for if needed and who to stay away from just like the Rake I know enemy wise stay away as I know he would probably kill me if I go near him so its better to know your enemy and even friend so you know what to look out for if people try to impersonate them" Ben explained to them they nodded as they did agree with what he said and that he made a really good point

" **I also have a surprise for you there camping in the woods," Sirius said**

"You don't think it's them do you," George asked his twin brother

"Maybe," Fred said

"If it is I want to know how its possible" Luna said understanding on what the twins were saying

 **Harry hugged him Sirius chuckled and hugged back "Lily and James are so proud of you, they also said that you're the best son they could of hoped to have," Sirius said**


	26. Suprise

_***Down stairs watching from the camera***_

* * *

 _Luna was sitting next to Neville and Liu_

 _"I hope he never forgives him" Fred snarled_

 _"Fred, George I know your angry with him but it's not your choice to make" Luna said_

 _"Luna is right; if Harry chooses to forgive him then we will have to respect his decision, anyway Sirius knows it's going to take a while for us to trust him again" Neville said_

 _"Let's watch what is happening" Jeff and Masky said at once everyone because silent_

 _ **Harry was laying down facing the wall when heard the door opened Hedwig hooted but Harry still didn't turn around letting his tears full**_

 _"Harry don't cry," Fred and George said_

 _"Why's Mummy Harry Crying," asked Sally_

 _"Too many emotions at once he is sad, angry, happy at the same time" Luna explained to her she nodded_

 _"I will definitely make him a balloon animal," Splendore said wanting to make sure his brother's lover was happy_

 _" **Harry, I know your mad at me but please we have to talk" Sirius said**_

 _" **There is nothing to talk about, you made it clear that I and Remus mean nothing" Harry said Sirius looked very sad**_

 _ **Sirius pulled out his wand and did the unbreakable vow to his words Harry was confused**_

 _"Oh no he didn't" Fred and George said very shocked forgetting he was mad at Sirius for the moment_

 _"What?" EJ asked looking in the direction of the two twins_

 _"That spell is very dangerous" Luna explained_

 _"How so," asked Ben_

 _"It the Unbreakable Vow" Neville said_

 _"Unbreakable Vow?" Slender and Offendore_

 _"If you Brake the Unbreakable Vow, you will die" George explained_

 _"And that is the reason why its called the Unbreakable Vow," Fred said_

 _ **"Harry that's not true, you and Remus are my world when I through the Veil something happened to me, something wonderful but getting out was hard," Sirius said**_

 _" **What do you mean" Asked Harry sitting up and facing Sirius who looked sad**_

 _"Good" Fred and George said_

 _"Guys just stop okay we know you're mad at him but let Harry deal with him" Neville said_

 _ **that he was to blame for him crying, Sirius walked over to Harry and sat next to him**_

 _" **When I fell through the Veil I found out it's actually a doorway but I got lost trying to find the way but I could hear your voice and Remus that's what kept me going to find my way out" Sirius said**_

 _" **I don't know what to believe after what has happened" Harry replied to him**_

 _"Don't blame you, Harry?" Jeff said_

 _"Yeah, you go from trusting the people you call friends who turn out to backstabbers, then someone you thought sort of trusted was using you as a weapon and to find out he was the reason why he was in an abusive household," Neville said_

 _"Oh our brother and sister will be getting it when we see them next, I know our older two brothers aren't really loyal to Dumbledore but they have to pretend to be," George said_

 _"If we can persuade Charlie and Bill," Fred said_

 _"Then we can have a good chance at that" George replied with people where confused on what they had meant_

 _Neville saw that Trender and Splendore and a fair few others were about to ask about what the twins are talking about "Don't ask the twins brains work in a way that no one really understands" Neville said they nodded_

 _"But does Mummy Harry know," Sally asked_

 _"Of course he's the only one that can tame the twins, there is a reason why they haven't blown of any doors yet" Neville chuckled out_

 _"That was them," Jeff said with some sort of a pout shocking everyone in the room "I got blamed for that"_

 _"Sorry," The twins said at once to him_

 _" **That's why I did that spell," Sirius said Harry looked confused "All you need to know is if I was lying to you I would be dead now," Sirius said**_

 _"Also to show that he's sorry and that he owes him the truth so doing the spell will make him say all the truth about what has happened" Luna whispered to Liu as he nodded_

 _" **How did you find your way out" Asked Harry Sirius smiled and hugged him which Harry gladly took**_

 _" **You're Parents" Sirius said**_

 _"Lily and James Potter?" LJ, EJ and Ben said at once_

 _" **Mum and Dad" Harry said with a sad smile letting his tears fall but Sirius smiled sadly and wiped his tears away**_

 _" **Yeah they helped me find my way back to you and Remus, where is he any way" Sirius said**_

 _"Not here just yet," Slender said_

 _"You planning to bring him here brother," Trender said very shocked_

 _"Yes I do plan to bring him here for Harry I was actually going to have it done when Christmas time comes" Slender explained_

 _"Aww, Harry would have loved that," Luna said_

 _ **"With the order the same people who told me that your death was necessary for the greater good" Snarled Harry**_

 _Everyone in the room growled at that how dare they tell him that now they are adding more people onto there lists to kill Vernon Dursley being on top of the list with Dumbledore and Voldemort the reason they haven't gone for Vernon Dursley just yet was because they wanted to watch the rest of the memories to determine the right punishment and the cruellest one as well_

 _" **Well then we are going to have to save Remus and the people who don't follow Dumbledore blindly" Sirius said Harry chuckled at him**_

 _"Yes we're going to do the same" Ben said people looked at him "So we know who else to put on the list and who to stay away from it's a good system to have I did that when I first arrived here you know so I know who to go for if needed and who to stay away from just like the Rake I know enemy wise stay away as I know he would probably kill me if I go near him so its better to know your enemy and even friend so you know what to look out for if people try to impersonate them" Ben explained to them they nodded as they did agree with what he said and that he made a really good point_

 _" **I also have a surprise for you there camping in the woods," Sirius said**_

 _"You don't think it's them do you," George asked his twin brother_

 _"Maybe," Fred said_

 _"If it is I want to know how its possible" Luna said understanding on what the twins were saying_

 _ **Harry hugged him Sirius chuckled and hugged back "Lily and James are so proud of you, they also said that you're the best son they could of hoped to have," Sirius said**_

* * *

Harry and Sirius walked down to the Kitchen and the others were trying to act as though they have not seen anything

"Harry you okay" Asked Neville asked looking at him

"I'm fine, though you could work on your stealth" Harry chuckled out going to sit next to Slender

"What do you mean" Ben asked trying to act as though nothing was strange he hated lying to Harry as he is the mother figure to them all if was anyone else he would be okay doing it but not Harry as he understood them all

"I saw the flash of the camera in the corner of my eye" Harry said

"So Sirius about this surprise that you have for Harry" Fred said

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that, well their camping in the forest, I told them I will be back about dinner

"You left them alone? Which forest" Slender said as the others looked very nervous

"I was about 5 miles from their camp" Sirius explained

"Shit" Sally said people mouth dropped

"Sally doesn't say that word" Harry scolded her for saying a bad word

"Sorry Mummy Harry" Sally said looking down in shame she didn't mean to say it and Harry understood that but that was a natural response when he hears little kids swear

"Mummy Harry?" Asked Sirius Harry was about to answer him but Sally answered instead

"Yeah Mummy Harry, he and Papa Slender are in love and everyone here looks at Slender as a father figure and since Mummy Harry and Papa Slender are in love he is Mummy Harry" Sally explained

"We have to get them before they are killed" Slender sighed

"Are you sure brother" Asked Trender and Splendore

"Yeah we need to get this sorted the only way to sort this out is to get them and bring them here," Slender said they nodded "Take us to the" Slender said towards Sirius and Harry got up ready to leave

* * *

 ***Camp Site***

* * *

Slender and Harry and Sirius walked to the campsite

"I will stay here so they don't freak out" Slender said standing by the Trees

"Sirius Your back" said the voice as they stepped out Harry looked at them and his mouth dropped Sirius chuckled Slender was shocked as well

"Lily, James" Sirius said to them they walked closer and stopped when they saw the Harry next to him

Harry was in shock his legs gave away on him he fell to the floor in shock Lily and James bent down next to him "Mum, Dad" He whispered to them Lily and James smiled at their son and hugged him as he cried in their arms and they started to cry to at the family reunion

"Oh Harry, where here" James said to his son as he held his son

"All my life I would dream you where here all the wishing" Harry said to them Lily lightly grabbed her son's face and wiped his tears as she held him

"It's not a dream, where here thanks to Sirius, were a family again" Lily said

Slender stepped forward "I'm guessing you're to thank for taking him in" James asked him Slender nodded

"I took him from Hogwarts" Slender said to them

"They were using me as a weapon holding your deaths and Sirius death against me so I would fight for them" Harry replied

"Also the Tall man here is your son's lover," Sirius said shocking his parents Harry blushed and if Slender could blush he would most likly be doing the same thing as Harry

"Tall Man? His name is Slender Sirius" Harry said Sirius chuckled and held his hands up in surrender

"Thank you, for taking him away from the order and Dumbledore but they won't stop" Lily said to him

"If you would care to join me we can explain more on the situation back at the mansion as being out here is very dangerous" Slender said looking at them

"Why?" Asked James

"Dumbledore and the Death Eaters have been spotted and Slender's enemies they can't pin point us but it's better to go to the mansion and discuss it" Harry said to his parents nodded they got there stuff together then they all left


	27. Lily and James Talk

***Camp Site***

* * *

 _Slender and Harry and Sirius walked to the campsite_

 _"I will stay here so they don't freak out" Slender said standing by the Trees_

 _"Sirius Your back" said the voice as they stepped out Harry looked at them and his mouth dropped Sirius chuckled Slender was shocked as well_

 _"Lily, James" Sirius said to them they walked closer and stopped when they saw the Harry next to him_

 _Harry was in shock his legs gave away on him he fell to the floor in shock Lily and James bent down next to him "Mum, Dad" He whispered to them Lily and James smiled at their son and hugged him as he cried in their arms and they started to cry to at the family reunion_

 _"Oh Harry, where here" James said to his son as he held his son_

 _"All my life I would dream you where here all the wishing" Harry said to them Lily lightly grabbed her son's face and wiped his tears as she held him_

 _"It's not a dream, where here thanks to Sirius, were a family again" Lily said_

 _Slender stepped forward "I'm guessing you're to thank for taking him in" James asked him Slender nodded_

 _"I took him from Hogwarts" Slender said to them_

 _"They were using me as a weapon holding your deaths and Sirius death against me so I would fight for them" Harry replied_

 _"Also the Tall man here is your son's lover," Sirius said shocking his parents Harry blushed and if Slender could blush he would most likly be doing the same thing as Harry_

 _"Tall Man? His name is Slender Sirius" Harry said Sirius chuckled and held his hands up in surrender_

 _"Thank you, for taking him away from the order and Dumbledore but they won't stop" Lily said to him_

 _"If you would care to join me we can explain more on the situation back at the mansion as being out here is very dangerous" Slender said looking at them_

 _"Why?" Asked James_

 _"Dumbledore and the Death Eaters have been spotted and Slender's enemies they can't_ pin point _us but it's better to go to the mansion and discuss it" Harry said to his parents nodded they got_ there _stuff together then they all_ left

* * *

When Lily, James, Harry, Slender, Sirius arrived at the mansion Sally was crying Jeff and Ben were yelling at each other Liu and Luna were taking score on who was going to twin the twins and LJ were talking

Slender sighed _"Why can't they just be friendly with each other"_ Slender thought

Sally saw Harry "MUMMY HARRY" Sally said running to him he bent down and picked her up as she cried into his arm

"What's wrong Sally" Harry asked looking at her but when she talked he couldn't hear her he whispered to her to cover her ears and she did "EVERYONE BE QUITE" Shouted Harry everyone stopped what they were doing

"Mummy Harry's back" Toby said cheerfully in his spot while clicking his neck

"Welcome to the mad house" Harry chuckled out noticing the shocked looks of his parents

Lily and James was confused

"I'm sure you have questions, but right now I believe you have something to tell me" Harry said before letting Sally down after she calmed down with her crying

"Who are they" asked Splendore looking at his brothers lover

"This Is Lily and James Potter my parents" Harry explained

"But how are you alive" Jeff said rather harshly and that's when Ben waked him round the head for what he said

"The last thing we really remember was helping Sirius to the door way to get back to Harry, then we just woke up" Lily explained

"There has to be more than that" EJ said

"I Have a theory" Sirius said people turned to him

"Well this is new" Joked Harry Sirius pouted

"You wound me Pup, I have you know I do have smart ideas every now and then" Sirius said Harry stuck his tongue out

"You're Theory Sirius" Lily asked

"I think when I crossed the border I think Magic wanted to help out and brought you back" Sirius said people blinked

"That's a Silly theory" James told Sirius

"No its not, he may be actually right" Harry said Sirius was shocked and then he looked smug about being right

"How so Son" Lily asked

"Mother Magic specks to him" Fred suddenly said

"How could we forget about that" George said face palming

"Yeah I kind of have confession to make and it's not a nice one but it will explain what the twins meant" Harry said "When I thought Sirius was killed I went into a deep depression for a little while it got so bad that I tried to end my life, but when I thought I would finally be with you guys again I found myself in a room and that's when Mother Magic Showed me everything and her purpose and what she does I just didn't think she could bring people back from the dead" Harry said

Lily and James hugged their son "I don't want you to ever think about ending you life again" James said

"We love you Harry, we always have and we are so proud on the person you have become despite us not being around" Lily said harry smiled at his mother

James then looked at Slender who for some reason felt uncomfortable "You have my blessing, you have done so much for him and he is happy with you, just don't make me a granddad for a little while" James said

"DAD" said a horrified Harry

"Ummm, I know we finally got this out of the way but who are the rest of you" Lily asked

Then the girl with brown hair and green eyes who was wearing a pink dress with dirt and blood stains on her dress and had blood dripping down her forehead stepped forward "Hi Grandma Lily I'm Sally" Sally said

"Aww you're a little cutie" Lily said James chuckled at his wife

Then the one who was dress like link stepped forward "Hi I'm Ben Drowned"

Then one who clicked there neck before and has a mouth guard stepped forward "Hi I'm Ticci Toby"

"Doesn't that hurt" Asked Lily worriedly

Toby chuckled "Don't worry Grandma Lily it doesn't hurt at all, I'm immune to pain" he explained

The one with a carved smile stepped forward "Hey I'm Jeff the killer, and this one with stitches is my brother Homicidal Liu" Jeff said introducing his brother Liu who smiled and waved

"I'm Masky and this is Hoddy, Hoddy here doesn't really like to talk much" Masky said the nodded politely to them

The one with the blue mask and black around the eye area stood forward "Hi I'm EJ which stands for eyeless Jack this guy next is LJ stands for laughing Jack just word of wise don't take his candy as there probably filled with poison" EJ said

"Hey don't tell them that they're supposed to find out on their own" LJ said Harry glared then

"No poisoning my parents please I only just got them back I don't want them dyeing again" Harry said LJ shrunk down

"Yes Mummy Harry" LJ said shocking everyone but it was nothing know as they all know they called him Mummy Harry when he gets Mother hen like there was a bark

"This is Smile Dog" Sally said to Lily and James they nodded

"And you are" James asked Looking at the tall people without faces well most of them

"Well you know me already but I'm Slenderman the Slender of darkness" Slender said

They then looked at the one who had a poke dot suit on "Hi I'm Splendoreman I'm the Slender of happiness but I'm very deadly when I'm angry I just thought I should warn you" Splendore said

"I'm Tenderman I work in the hospital wing and I make sure everyone is comfortable I'm these guys cousins" Tender replied

They soon turned to the one who didn't have a face but had glasses on "I'm Trenderman Slender of fashion" Trender said

"Hey I'm Sexual Offendoreman you may call me Offendore and by name I guess you can tell what I do" Offendore replied

"Were from the Wizarding world" Luna said they nodded "I'm Luna Lovegood I'm a year bellow Harry" Luna said

"Hey I'm Fred and this is George and we are the Weasley twins and pranksters as well" Fred said giving a bow James smirked so these where the guys Sirius talked about

"I'm Neville Longbottom" Neville said Lily gasped

"Neville" Lily said Neville nodded as he was confused as she went up to him and hugged him "Aww I rember you you were so tiny now look at you your all grown up you look so much like Alice but I see Frank in you as well" Lily said

"Wait you know my parents? How do you know me" Neville asked confused and shocked

"Oh I thought Alice would have told you, I was her best friend in school I'm also your godmother" Lily said Neville was shocked his Nan never told him about her he then grew sad and Harry placed his hands on Neville's shoulders

"Mum, Alice and Frank were crucio'd to insanity by the Lastranges when you were attack, they don't remember Neville as their son and don't remember anyone anymore" harry explained Lily was shocked along with James they were really good friends with them it was a shock to them to hear this has happened to them

"Oh Neville I'm so sorry, now that we are back you and Harry will be raised to be like sibling just how your parents would have wanted" Lily said Neville didn't really know what to say so he nodded

"Which is a good thing because I already considered Neville here a brother as well as Fred and George and I considered Luna a little Sister" Harry said Neville was shocked he didn't know that Harry thought of him as a Brother


	28. Diagon Ally Memorie

_"I'm Neville Longbottom" Neville said Lily gasped_

 _"Neville" Lily said Neville nodded as he was confused as she went up to him and hugged him "Aww I rember you you were so tiny now look at you your all grown up you look so much like Alice but I see Frank in you as well" Lily said_

 _"Wait you know my parents? How do you know me" Neville asked confused and shocked_

 _"Oh I thought Alice would have told you, I was her best friend in school I'm also your godmother" Lily said Neville was shocked his Nan never told him about her he then grew sad and Harry placed his hands on Neville's shoulders_

 _"Mum, Alice and Frank were crucio'd to insanity by the Lastranges when you were attack, they don't remember Neville as their son and don't remember anyone anymore" harry explained Lily was shocked along with James they were really good friends with them it was a shock to them to hear this has happened to them_

 _"Oh Neville I'm so sorry, now that we are back you and Harry will be raised to be like sibling just how your parents would have wanted" Lily said Neville didn't really know what to say so he nodded_

 _"Which is a good thing because I already considered Neville here a brother as well as Fred and George and I considered Luna a little Sister" Harry said Neville was shocked he didn't know that Harry thought of him as a Brother_

* * *

 _ **They're going to be watching the memories as if they were reading it like a book**_

* * *

"Can we watch more memories" asked Sally looking at Slender and Harry who then looked at Toby

"It's okay if I get angry I want run of I will just go to my room, I promise" Toby said

"If you are sure we can talk more later if you have any worries about watch we watch" Harry said and Toby nodded

Everyone was thinking he would make a great mother one day he was so kind and caring and he let people vent on him and he helped them with their worries and concerns

 **"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

Lily and James grew sad it should have been them taking Harry to Diagon Ally for the first time

"It's not your fault, you would have been there if you could," Harry said when he saw the looks on there faces

 **"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list of everything yeh need."**

 **Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

"Why black can't anyone get anything else" Ben said he pride in being different as well did the others in the mansion

"The only time where are allowed to wear different robes if there is a big event of there that that is black with one piece of colour dedicated to our Hogwarts house" Explained Fred, Ben nodded understanding

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

"I can only remember wearing it the first week." said Harry chuckling Neville snickered as well people where confused

"We have someone in our year that has a thing of blowing things up, he set Harry's hat on fire" Neville explained

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

"Had to order a two more pair kept freezing" Harry said Slender pulled him close and Harry just sat on his lap he didn't really mind neither did slender as it was a sign to show he was here

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

"We kept switching our name tags around in our first year." smiled George said high fiving his twin

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

 **by Miranda Goshawk**

 _ **A History of Magic**_

 **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 _ **Magical Theory**_

 **by Adalbert Waffling**

"I disproved every theory in that damn book in my first year," muttered Harry.

 _ **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_

 **by Emeric Switch**

"Awesome book! Awesome class!" shouted James he shouted so loud that Ben, Liu, Jeff fell of there seats

"James we are right here there is no need to raise your voice," Lily said James then looked very sheepish and muttered an apology

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

 **by Phyllida Spore**

"That is actually one of my favourite books," said Harry.

"Do you like potions?" asked Lily looking at her son

"I would have enjoyed it better if we didn't have the teacher we had" Harry explained his parents and everyone else was confused on what he meant Sirius and the people who know where snarling in anger

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_

 **by Arsenius Jigger**

"That is one of my other ones." continued Harry

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them**_

 **by Newt Scamander**

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection**_

 **by Quentin Trimble**

A thought had just struck Harry, "Wow, that is some kind of weird and twisted fate."

"What is?" asked Trender

"Their names match to the books they have written," Harry said everyone who knows the books thought about it

"You are right," Lily said shocked and proud of her son

 **"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

 **"If yeh know where to go, " said Hagrid.**

 **Harry had never been to London before.**

"Really? You've never been to London, before this?" asked Neville.

"Nope, every time the Dursley's would go to London, I would be left behind at Mrs Figgs," said Harry with a smile. "But since then, I had been to London several times."

"Why would you be with the Dursley's, In our will, it states you are not to go to them" James said

Harry looked shocked he didn't know that

"Where were you Sirius," asked Lily Sirius looked down in shame

"It's not his fault Mrs Potter," Neville said shocking Lily

"I'm guessing we will be finding out," asked James when no one answered him he didn't bother asking anymore

 **Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

 **"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

 **Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?**

 **Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"Hell, not even we would pull that kind of a prank," said George, shocked.

"We may be nutters, but we have standards," said Fred with dignity. Harry chuckled along with LJ

"I would do that but only to my enemy's," LJ said

 **If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

Harry sighed he didn't know who followed Dumbledore blindly and he needed to know so that he knows who to help escape the kind of grip Dumbledore has had on them Slender held on to Harry sensing something was wrong Harry just leaned more into him

 **"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

 **It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

 **Before he could mention this, Hagrid steered him inside.**

 **For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry.**

"Harry, how did you know that was sherry?" asked Lily

"Dursley's are alcoholics I know what each drink smells like and to know when to run when they have drunken" Harry answered

Toby was angry at the very reminder of the people that hurt his mommy Harry and with that, his neck clicked and he kept twitching

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked a shocked Lily people around them chuckled

"Oh no it doesn't I'm immune to pain, but thanks for the concern Grandma Lily" Toby said Lily nodded but was shocked but didn't say anything as she understood what people meant as she could tell that they held some sort of respect for Slender and since her Son Harry was his lover and all they would think of him as they think of him

 **One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual Hagrid?"**

"You'd better not drink in front of him," growled Lily and Tender

"Now is not the time to be drinking wait until Harry is not with you," Tender said

"Don't worry Tender and Mum he didn't he know he had a job to do" Harry explained

 **"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

 **"Good Lord, " said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this-can this be-?"**

 **The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

Harry who was now sitting next to Slender started groaning about what was happening people were amused but also concerned

 **"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter...what an honor."**

 **He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

 **"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back, welcome back."**

 **Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

 **Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

Harry started smacking his head on the table repeatedly that's when Luna fashioned up a pillow to smack his head into

"He hates his fame and hates attention" Explained Luna when he saw the horrified looks of the others had on their face

"So much like my Lily flower" James chuckled as Lily blushed from being put onto the spot

 **"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

 **"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

 **"Always wanted to shake your hand-I'm all of a flutter."**

 **"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

 **"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

 **"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

 **Harry shook hands again and again-Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

 **A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes were twitching.**

Harry muttered something about soul attaching but people couldn't really make out what he said because he shoved his head into a pillow he got a chuckle from most people in the room

 **"Professor Quirrell" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

"He wasn't even a good teacher," Fred said annoyed with how the teacher I mean how many students could learn if he kept stuttering all of the time

 **"P-P-Potter." stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

"I'll just bet you are," muttered Harry darkly.

 **What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

 **"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"That's not good a defence against the dark arts teacher should not be stuttering like that" Sirius said

 **But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

 **"Must get on-lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

"If anyone else had been there, I don't think they would have stopped. Hagrid could have just swung his arm and knock them all out," said Neville with a cheery smile.

 **Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

 **Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

 **"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh-mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"Perfect for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position then." said Srius rolling his eyes.

"Stupid I was so stupid" Harry, said out loud everyone was really confused

 **"Is he always that nervous?"**

 **"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience...They say he met vampires in the Black Forest,**

"Wasn't a vampire." snarled Harry.

 **and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag-never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject-now, where's me umbrella?"**

 **Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming, Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

"Wasn't too sure I wanted to become a wizard after that. I didn't really want to meet up with one of them right then and there," said Harry with a laugh.

"Can you imagine if Harry had not come to school?" stated Luna out in the open

"Be a living hell," said Fred shaking his head.

"We'd be dead," said Neville and George said shocking everyone the adults were thinking what could have happened during the school year to cause this type of reaction.

 **"Three up...two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back Harry."**

 **He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

 **The brick he had touched quivered-it wriggled-in the middle, a small hole appeared-it grew wider and wider-a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

 **"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

 **He grinned at Harry's amazement.**

 **They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

 **The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons-All Sizes-Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver-Self-Stirring**

"Yeah remember that James" Lily said Sirius grumbled at the reminder of what happened

"What happened" asked LJ looking at the three

"In my first year I cursed the self-stirring cauldron and Sirius grabbed it," James said chuckling out but couldn't finish

"I swung around like a carousel but when it spins very fast then I decided I was going to let go and smashed into the wall" Sirius explained LJ couldn't help himself he burst into laughter

"So happy you can laugh at my misery" Sirius muttered but everyone heard

"Your misery normally does," James said as Sirius pouted at his best friend

 **-Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

 **"Yeah, you'll be needin' one, " said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first.'**

 **Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying. "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

"That was your mum," Harry said over to the twins who looked upset and mad Upset that their mum could never believe in their dreams but mad of what they have been doing to Harry

 **A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium-Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.**

Out of the blue, came the rush of wings and a snowy owl landed in front of Harry with a snake as well

"Hey Hedwig," said Harry, stroking her feathers.

"Aww such a cutie" Lily said

" _Which one_ " Blade hissed as he slithered up and lightly placed himself around Harry's shoulders

" _You both are_ " Hissed Harry back shocking Lily and James

"What was that," asked James very shocked

"Parseltongue" Harry said

"How?" Lily asked

"It will be explained in the meantime this is my pet snake Blade," Harry said

"Oh and before we continue, we don't care if you can speak parseltongue or not," James and Lily said and Harry smiled at his parents

 **Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand-fastest ever-"**

Harry let his mind wander, his first broom. He gave a great sigh and smiled. Remembering the rushing of air underneath his knees and through his hair

"Do you like Quddich asked James looking hopeful

"Oh no, I absolutely hate it I rather keep my feet on the ground," Harry's said James looked sad and put his head down to the ground Harry looked around gave a wink people had to hold their laughter in

 **There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instrumentals Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

 **"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

 **They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-**

 **"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed,**_

 _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

 _ **For those who take, but do not earn,**_

 _ **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours,**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

 _ **Of finding more than treasure there.**_

 **"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

"Something I can see you doing," Neville said to Harry, Harry pouted

"Why would I rob Gringotts for there's nothing in there worth stealing," Harry said with a pout

"I don't know it's just something I see you being able to do" Neville chuckled

"Just because I do the impossible" Pouted Harry leaving everyone was chuckling and laughing at his face

 **A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in a large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

 **"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

 **"You have his key, sir?"**

 **"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid,**

"How did Hagrid get a hold of Harry's key?" asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore," Harry said

"That's heir Line theft, wait till I get a hold of him" James snarled

 **and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers.**

 **The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

 **"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

 **The goblin looked at it closely.**

 **"That seems to be in order."**

 **"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's all about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"Do you think it was planned" asked Neville he know parts of what happened that year

"If it was Dumbledore has to answer to us" James snarled Lily nodded

"Don't forget about us" Jeff growled out as the others nodded

 **The goblin read the letter carefully.**

 **"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

 **Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

 **"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

"And so it begins." said Harry

 **"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

 **Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in-Hagrid with some difficulty-and were off.**

"Those carts are awesome!" yelled Harry shocking everyone some even fell off their floor and Blade hissed angrily

" _Do you mind_ " Blade Hissed

" _Oops sorry Blade didn't realise I said that so loudly_ " Hissed Harry back to him

 **At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.**

"Left, right, right, left, middle fork, right left, right fork, left, right, middle fork, down spiral, straight fork, right, right, left and left," said Harry quietly.

"What?" Masky asked

"It's the way down I just memorized it on the way out," said Harry shrugging. Masky nodded understanding

 **The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"That was a little unnerving," said Harry.

 **Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon,**

"If Charlie was here he would probably attack Bill until he said if there is a dragon down there" Chuckled George

 **but too late-they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

 **"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"Was Making conversation. Hagrid was real quiet," said Harry. when he saw that people were going to ask what he was doing

 **"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

 **He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

 **Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

 **"All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

 **All Harry's- it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster blinking.**

People snarled at the memory of the Dursley's. As they still wanted to kill them but they know it was too soon they wanted to make them miserable and paranoid so they make the wrong mistake

 **How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep?**

Lily looked sad she had hoped her sister would have put the past behind but it would seem that she hasn't and for the sake of her son she thought she would change her tune but it would seem she has not

 **And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

"That's only your school fund we are one of the richest family in Britain" James chuckled out

"I wasn't aware of this," Harry said

"Dumbledore is going to get it when I get a hold of him" James snarled

"Did you claim Lord Potter ship?" asked Lily to Harry

"No, but I was kind of forced into taking Lord Ship for Sirius," Harry said "Sorry Sirius"

Sirius looked shocked and chuckled "Oh don't worry about it you became my heir when you became my godson, as I was told I couldn't have kids, I asked Lily and James if I could name you my heir as well and they agreed," Sirius said

"But how come you didn't get a letter about becoming Lord Potter," asked Lily

Harry now thought about it and growled angrily "Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore and Ginevra"

"Oh yeah I forgot there trying to force you to marry with our sister and making you into a perfect husband for Ginny," George said

"You don't think that they plan to tell Harry about his Potter lordship until he asked Ginny to marry him," Fred asked

"Too bad that would never happen she hasn't got the right parts to what I like in a person" Harry snarled people chuckled at him "Plus I like older men, who are very tall" as he blew a kiss towards Slender

Slender looked very smug that people couldn't help but chuckle at him

 **Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

 **"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

 **"One speed only," said Griphook.**

 **They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Lily even though he wasn't in the room

 **Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

 **"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

 **"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

 **"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

 **"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

 **Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least-**

 **but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor.**

 **Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"How long did that last Harry" Neville asked him Harry blushed

"Oh shut it you," Harry said sticking out his tongue

 **"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

 **One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life-more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

 **"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick,**

"Hagrid couldn't it of waited." admonished Tender.

"He was going to get some medicine as Tom has medicine for people who don't like the Gringotts carts" Harry explained

Tender nodded "Okay but that doesn't mean I have to like it you're still getting over your magical backlash"

"He's very stubborn he doesn't like people to know if he is hurt and doesn't want to admit when something is wrong," Neville said

Tender then suddenly turned to Slender and glared at him "Good then you Slender can make sure you come to me if you or Harry hurt, but if you dare teach him your tricks then nothing will prepare you for what I will unleash on you"

"It's a habit I'm sorry used to looking out for myself I never did have someone look after me I learned from a young age my life doesn't matter and that I should give it away" Harry explained that just made everyone sad Slender kissed his forehead and tried not to disturb Blade

"Your life matters to us, and we want to know if you're hurt we care so deeply for you," Slender said as everyone in the room nodded Harry just blushed

 **so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

 **Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"What the hell is mauve?" asked Ben and Liu.

"A light blue-purple mix," said Harry.

"How do you know what mauve is?" said Masky

"Aunt Petunia and her fashion-conscious lifestyle," muttered Harry darkly.

 **"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here-another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

 **In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.**

 **Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

 **"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

 **"Yes," said Harry.**

 **"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"What a brat," said Lily

 **Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"OOOHHH!" said the twins. "BURN!" people around them covered their ears

Blade hissed at them for disturbing his slumber

" _I think you should head near the fireplace, you will be safe from the yelling_ " Harry hissed to him

" _I think your right Master_ " Blade hissed as he slithered off his shoulders and down by the fireplace where Smile was and he barked at him as Blade hissed back Hedwig hooted towards them and headed for the fireplace to sit with them

 **"Have** _ **you**_ **got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

 **"No," said Harry.**

 **"Play Quidditch at all?"**

 **"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

James looked horrified at the thought of his son not knowing Quidditch is and then grew sad remembering what his son had said at that he hated Quidditch

 **"** _ **I**_ **do-Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"**

 **"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

 **"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been-imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff they have good and bad quality's as do the other houses," Harry said

 **"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

 **"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

"Ohhhh can we have Ice-cream after this" asked Splendore and Sally

"Splendore now is not the time for Ice-Cream," Slender said

"But it's Ice-cream" Sally pouted

"Maybe after lunch" Slender said Splendore cheered along with Sally

 **"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

 **"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

 **"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

 **"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of** _ **savage**_ **-lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"Nope that was someone else," Sirius said when Lily blushed

"That was an accident you're the who made me mad and my magic lashed out because of it," Lily said

"My magic does that two," Harry said with a smile

"Like mother like Son," James said as the others around them chuckled around them

 **"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

 **"** _ **Do**_ **you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

 **"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

 **"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all.**

Sirius snarled a little bit.

 **"But they were** _ **our**_ **kind, weren't they?"**

 **"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

 **"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.**

 **What's your surname, anyways?"**

"What's it to you?" said Sirius who was getting really annoyed with this boy's behaviour where his parents to sort him out were

 **But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

 **"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose, " said the drawling boy.**

 **Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"That's my favourite whenever I can I would get it," Harry said with a smile

 **"What's up" said Hagrid.**

 **"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.**

"I use it for my music book" Explained Harry when he saw Neville and the twins about to ask why they have never seen him use it

"Music book?" Ben and EJ asked as they were very much music lovers

"Yeah when I'm down or need to do something to take my mind of something I just sit down by the lake and write songs but I don't just write songs I write the notes of theses song for different instruments such as Violin, Piano, guitar, drums" Explained Harry they nodded

 **When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

 **"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know-not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

 **"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

 **"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in-"**

 **"Yer not** _ **from**_ **a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh** _ **were**_ **-he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles-look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

 **"So what** _ **is**_ **Quidditch?"**

 **"It's our sports. Wizard sport. It's like-like soccer in the Muggle world-everyone follows Quidditch-played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls-sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

 **"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

 **"School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but-"**

 **"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"Nothing wrong with that," said Neville

 **"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.**

"I know two off the bat that wasn't in Slytherin, but you didn't know that at the time, Hagrid," said Harry kindly. "Not everyone wants to be like that but because Voldemort was here at Hogwarts he's kind of put this reputation on that all Slytherins will turn evil in the end but that not necessarily the case," Harry said they all looked thoughtful "Also he had a nose back then and hair" Harry snickered

 **You-Know-Who was one."**

 **"Vol-, sorry-You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

 **"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

 **They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of a postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from** _ **Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)**_ **by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"He didn't 'almost drag' me," said Harry defensively "He had to pick me up, toss me over his shoulder and carry me away from the book." People around them chuckled at him

 **"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"WE'LL HELP!" yelled everyone in the room

 **"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid.**

"And if you need to save your life, the Ministry will try to expel you," said Harry viciously.

 **"An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

 **Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"),**

 **but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for it's horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

 **Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

 **"Just yer wand left-oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

"You're so nice of Hagrid," said Luna

"The best birthday present I ever got," Harry said with a smile and got a hoot from the fireplace

 **Harry felt himself go red.**

 **"You don't have to-"**

"You deserve it," said Sirius and James

 **"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at-**

 **an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze.**

 **I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

 **Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"Aww! You're so sweet Harry." said twins mockingly.

"What made you choose her?" asked Hoddy shocking everyone when he finally spoke

"You can talk," Jeff said

Hoddy rolled his eyes behind his mask "Of course I can I just don't like to" He said softly going back into silence

"Well when, we first went in there the owner was fighting of other owls that were trying to attack her but when I saved her, he told me to be careful because Hedwig according to him was an aggressive owl but I couldn't see her as such and said to me to put her back because he was going to kill her later on (Animal lovers looked appalled and growled) due to her being aggressive and I couldn't see her being anything like that and I decided to say no I will take her he was hesitant at first but I manage too per swayed him into letting me have her and that's how I got Hedwig"

"So you saved her?" said Liu quickly.

"In a way, we've saved each other," said Harry quietly.

 **"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now-only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

 **A magic wand...this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

"As does everyone." Chuckled Lily.

 **The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

 **A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"You could sense that," Sirius asked Lily and James looked at each other how powerful was he

"Yeah can't everyone," Harry asked

"No only powerful people are able to do that" Sirius explained

"I am not powerful" Harry stubbornly said

"Oh yes you are," Fred said

"Yeah you took out a 100 dementors at age 13," George said people who know what they were shocked

 **"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

 **An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

 **"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

 **"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

"The first wand?" asked Harry.

"I beat a Slytherin in a duel and she ran up to me because of it and broke my wand" Lily explained

"Who was it," asked Jeff

"Bellatrix's Lestrange nee Black" Explained Sirius

 **Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

 **"Your father, on the other, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it-it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

 **Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

 **"And that's where..."**

 **Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

 **"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."**

 **He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

 **"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again...Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

 **"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

 **"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

"He hates it when one of his wands gets snapped," said Harry

 **"Er-yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

 **"But you don't** _ **use**_ **them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

 **"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

 **"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now-Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

 **"Er-well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

 **"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.**

 **As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter, We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such a good results with another wizard's wand."**

 **Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils,**

 **was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

 **"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible.**

 **Just take it and give it a wave."**

 **Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

 **"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"**

 **Harry tried-but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

 **"No, no-here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.**

 **Go on, go on, try it out."**

 **Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair,**

"How many wands did you try?" asked Ben and EJ asked

"Three hundred and Fifty," said Harry shocking everyone into silence.

Sirius whistled, "That is a lot of wands, You must have been very difficult to find one to be compatible with your core."

 **but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

 **"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere-I wonder, now-yes, why not-unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple.**

 **Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework,**

"Gryffindor colours!" hollered Fred and George

"Phoenix colours." corrected Harry

 **throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..."**

 **He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious..."**

 **"Sorry," said Harry, "but** _ **what's**_ **curious?"**

 **Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

 **"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother-why, its brother gave you that scar."**

 **Harry swallowed.**

"That just means you can't kill each other if your wands are brothers because brother wands are not meant to do battle against each other" Explained Lily easing her Son's worry

"How did you know I was worried about that" Harry asked shocked

"Your face, you have the face of your father when he is worried about something," Lily said with a chuckled as James pouted at his wife

 **"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes, but great."**

 **Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand,**

"Why was his wand so expensive?" asked Ben so eager to learn mortal magic as his magic works differently and he was kind of already liking the Wizarding world he just hated how they were treating his Mummy Harry

"He charges people more depending on how long it took to make and since my wand is made of phoenix feather there harder to get and to persuade a phoenix to give you their feather is even harder" Explained Harry

 **and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

 **The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station;**

 **Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

 **"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves." he said.**

 **He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"I can imagine," said Luna

"The Wizarding world is very new to you and you grew up in the muggle world so it's understandable," Lily said

 **"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

 **Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life-and yet-he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

 **"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last.**

"You are special, Harry, very special," said Sirius and Lily

"No I'm not," Harry said people looked sadly at Harry like how can he not see what they all see when they look at him

 **"All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander...but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry-I mean, the night my parents died."**

 **Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

 **"Don' worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts-I did-still do, 'smatter of fact."**

 **Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

 **"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September-King's Cross-it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursley, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me...See yeh soon, Harry."**

"Oh Hagrid you forgot to tell him the platform," Lily said

"Don't worry I got help, even if I believe it was staged?" Harry said with a smile towards the Weasley twins

"It was staged but me and Fred here and Charlie and Bill are your true friends we like you for you not because you're the Boy Who Lived and that your rich" George said to him Harry smiled at him

 **The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid was gone.**


	29. The Journey From Platform part 1

_**Don't forget these memories chapters are going to be like if they're reading the Harry Potter books**_

* * *

"What's this memory," asked Ben

"This is where I'm on my way to Hogwarts" explained Harry Ben nodded Toby looked very intrigued as did Ben and Slender as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close

 **Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun.**

"It never is," said Fred.

"And if it was," said George.

"It wouldn't be summer." they both finished.

"The only thing I look forward two in summer is for it to end," Harry said that's when people looked kind of sad Summertime is to be fun and joyful without the worry of school

 **True Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room,**

The school cheered, Dudley would never bully Harry again. Harry sensing what they were thinking

"I'm afraid, that's what you all would think," Harry said

Toby growled twitching "Wait until he meets my hatchets"

"Toby" Slender said

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere?" Toby said

 **while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard,**

"Well that's a bonus," said Liu and Neville

 **force him to do anything, or shout at him-**

"Well, at least it sounds like they didn't hurt you any further," said Splendore

 **in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"Even better!" shouted EJ

 **Half terrified,**

"They should be!" yelled LJ

 **half furious,**

 **they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty.**

"Nothing new, that's so happened to be life for me too when my father wasn't beating me or my mother," said Toby as his neck clicked Harry looked very sad he had grown to care for everyone in this room and he didn't like how they were treated before they became what they are

 **Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

 **Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in** _ **A History of Magic**_ **.**

"I'm so disappointed in you for reading," The twins said Harry rolled his eyes at the twins

 **His school books were interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night,**

"Oh, Harry! HOW COULD YOU?" lamented the twins dramatically LJ was laughing even Hoddy let out a chuckle at the twins antics

 **Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.**

"Ewww," said Splendore and Sally

 **Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

"I did that every year waiting for Hogwarts to start so I didn't have to go back to the Dursley's this was before it became a prison to me," Harry said sadly Slender signed sadly at his beloved he let down and kissed his forehead in some type of affection to show that he was here

 **On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross stations the next day,**

Harry rubbed his forehead, his mind was slowly getting back to normal. "I learned that asking them right away, and having the important day so far away, they could deny that I ever ask them. By asking them the day before, they can't say I never asked." When he saw his mum's look

Lily looked down, that does sound like something Petunia would come up with for an excuse not to do something.

 **so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television.**

 **He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

"That is awesome!" said the Jeff and Liu and Ben.

"Serves you right, you great lump!" EJ and Masky replied happy Dudley is being very afraid as he should be when they get their hands on him

 **"Er-Uncle Vernon?"**

 **Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

 **"Er-I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to-to go to Hogwarts."**

 **Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

 **"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

 **Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

 **"Thank you."**

"And I'm impressed that you knew manners," said Trender with amazement.

"You're so polite, Harry." Cooed Lily

"You are just as polite and sweet as when you were a baby," James said

"Unless you count when he was with me" Pouted Sirius

"Why what happened?" Ben asked

"When it was me and him, he hated anyone who came up to whenever I took Harry out when it was just me" Sirius chuckled

"What do you mean?" Asked Liu

"Harry was very protective of his godfather I remember watching from the other end of the room Harry used to throw a fit when someone tried flirting with Sirius he would always cry 'Away my Siri' or 'Belong to me'" Lily chuckled out Harry looked horrified as others in the room snickered at Harry's horrified look they stopped when Harry sent them all a glare then Harry looked very smug

 **He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

 **"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"I keep forgetting he's a bloody idiot," Jeff said

"There illegal," Neville said when he noticed Ben was going to ask them

 **Harry didn't say anything.**

 **"Where is this school, anyway?"**

"Scotland," said Neville and James

 **"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

 **"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.**

 **His aunt and uncle stared.**

 **"Platform what?"**

 **"Nine and three-quarters."**

 **"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

 **"It's on my ticket."**

 **"Barking," said Uncle Vernon. "howling mad, the lot of them.**

 **You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

 **"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"You really don't need to do that Harry," said Offendore with a frown on his face. "they don't try to make things friendly with you."

 **"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

 **Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.**

"Before anyone said anything I passed out asleep on the train" Explained Harry noticing Tender was going to say something on the matter

 **He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes-he'd change on the train.**

 **He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up.**

"That is some patience, you've got Harry," said Sirius.

"Too bad he doesn't have that anymore," smirked Neville

"I use it when I really need it," said Harry absently.

 **Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursley's car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.**

"I absolutely love your cooking, his cooking is amazing," Neville said

"How would you know this" Liu asked

"I made him a birthday cake to say happy birthday to him" Explained Harry

"When is your birthday," asked Jeff

"30th of July," Neville said

"Mines on the 31st of July," Harry said with a small smile towards Neville who chuckled at him

 **They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

"This won't end well, will it?" said Sirius worriedly.

 **"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine-platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

"It's there, it's just protected from Muggles finding it on accident," said Neville

 **He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

 **"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursley's drive away. All three of them were laughing.**

"HE COULD'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Lily shouted out in angry "When I see my sister next remind me to punch her and her husband" Snarled Lily angrily

"When I get my hands on them" Sirius and James also snarled

 **Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

 **He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. the guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic.**

 **According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it;**

"I couldn't see the outside very well to tell the time on my own," said Harry.

 **he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly life, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

 **Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

 **At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

 **"-packed with Muggles, of course-"**

"da-da-da-DA! The Weasely Calvary has arrived!" said the Weasley twins as LJ chuckled at the twins

 **Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys,**

 **all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him-and they had an** _ **owl**_ **.**

 **Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

 **"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boy's mother.**

"It may have been staged but us wanting to be your friend for you was true," Fred said

"How do you know it was staged" asked Jeff

"Dumbledore came by the house when our dad left because dad, is not aware what mum is doing as they know he wouldn't approve of it" George explained

"That's good then, Mr Weasley is awesome and it's nice to know he wasn't pretending to care," Harry said

"Oh some of the things he has seen with what the Dursley's done to you he went to the ministry about it but they told him he was being silly about it" Fred explained Harry paled Mr Weasley know parts of what happened

"Now I know who has been sending me healing stuff over the summer," Harry said he was defiantly giving Mr Weasley a bit more money to say thank you and if anyone deserves it would be him

 **"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go..."**

 **"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

 **What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched careful not to blink in case he missed it-but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

 **"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

 **"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you** _ **tell**_ **I'm George?"**

 **"Sorry, George, dear."**

 **"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.**

"Your uncles absolutely loved to use that joke" Sirius and Lily at the same time shocking themselves

"Really," asked Fred

"Yep annoyed everyone else except us," James said

"As much as they liked Hiding baby Harry," Sirius said as Harry looked confused

"What do you mean" Asked Fred

"When Harry was a baby, they loved to play with him but they also liked to play who can hide Harry from Lily" James explained

"They learned their lesson after what I did," Lily said with an evil smirk

 **His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone-but how had he done it?**

 **Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier-he was almost there-and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

 **There was nothing else for it.**

 **"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

 **"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

 **She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

People snickered at that description of him Fred and George had fallen out of their seats in laughter from it

"Such amazing description" LJ snickered

 **"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is-the thing is, I don't know how to-"**

 **"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

 **"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

 **"Er-okay," said Harry.**

 **He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

"And when it's solid, and boy is it ever," muttered Harry

"When has the Platform ever been solid" Asked James

Harry winced a little "You will find out when we watch the second year memory" explained Harry

 **He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble-leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run-the barrier was coming nearer and nearer- he wouldn't be able to stop-the cart was out of control-he was a foot away-he closed his eyes ready for the crash-**

 **It didn't come...he kept on running...he opened his eyes.**

 **A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words** _ **Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_ **on it. He had done it.**

Everyone clapped they didn't have to but they wanted too, to show their support for their Mummy Harry

 **Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

 **The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

 **"Oh,** _ **Neville**_ **," he heard the old woman sigh.**

People cheered when Neville, good-naturedly, took a bow.

"Such a Neville thing" Harry chuckled as Neville blushed

 **A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

"That would be our best friend Lee," George said

 **"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

 **The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

"Spider," Asked Jeff Harry nodded

"Wonder what happened to him," Fred said Harry looked awkward as Hedwig hooted

"Hedwig ate him," Harry said Fred chuckled

"Well have to let Lee know, he was wondering where he had got to," George said as his twin nodded at him

 **Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Ouch" EJ and Toby as they always end up dropping stuff and heavy stuff well they can't really help it

 **"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

 **"Yes, please," Harry panted.**

 **"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

 **With the twin's help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

"You mean to tell me, you two actually helped someone? Without pranking them afterword?" said Neville with a mocked look of surprise?

"Oi! We aren't hooligans! Okay, maybe we are, but we aren't all that bad!" said Fred and George indignantly. Some people snorted.

 **"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

"I had no upper body strength at all, at that point," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well looks like Slender is in for a ride" Jeff Muttered thank god no one heard him or he would be in big trouble for saying it

 **"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

 **"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-"**

 **"He** _ **is**_ **," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

 **"What?" said Harry.**

 **"** _ **Harry Potter**_ **," chorused the twins.**

 **"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes I am."**

"Why did you say that?" said James

"Wasn't used to hearing my name being said I was more used to hearing Burden, Freak, Slut, Whore for a name with the Dursley's it was so bad that I used to think those where my name it wasn't until my teacher called out my real name that I know my name, that is after I didn't answer to my name" Explained Harry

Everyone in the room snarled with Anger at how he was treated everyone deserved to know there name and they were sad that he thought his name was that

 **The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

 **"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

 **"Coming, Mom."**

 **With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

 **Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.**

"You stalking us, Harry?" said Fred with an evil smirk.

"Yes total that's what I live for, stalking my new friends" Harry snickered Fred and George smiled that he considered them his friends

"Actually if, you didn't do the stalking you did everyone would be dead," Neville said shocking everyone in the room

"True," Harry said that put a downer on the mood

 **Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

 **"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

 **The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"Don't do that, that's just asking for someone to get picked on?" Jeff said

"You would know all about that wouldn't you," Liu said

"Oh shut it you," Jeff said

 **"** _ **Mom**_ **-geroff." He wriggled free.**

 **"Aah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

 **"Shut up," said Ron.**

 **"Where's Percy? " said their mother.**

 **"He's coming now."**

 **The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter** _ **P**_ **on it.**

 **"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"**

 **"Oh, are you a** _ **prefect,**_ **Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

 **"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"**

 **"Or twice-"**

 **"A minute-"**

 **"All summer-"**

 **"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"Wow, he does sound like a prat," said Sirius simply.

Fred and George snarled at their older brother how dare he abandon family for his job Harry looked sadly at the twins, the only reason they picked on Percy the most was so they could show him what they have created to make him proud and Percy throws it in their faces so they had given up trying to make him proud and used him as target practise

 **"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

 **"Because he's a** _ **prefect**_ **," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term-send me an owl when you get there."**

 **She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

 **"Now, you two-this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've-you've blown up a toilet or-"**

"Mr Weasley Don't give them any ideas!" admonished Tender

"Don't say that! She's our best source of inspiration!" said the twins. Everyone in the room chuckled

"Have they ever blown up things in the mansion" Tender asked shocked his brother would let people like that into his home he know that LJ would get a laugh out of it but his brother always seemed a bit more into LJ humour and what he does even if it stresses him out a bit but having the twins here might stress him out a bit more

"They have but don't worry we fix it right up," Luna said looking at the way he was behaving

"After the 15 time, we put a spell on the door so that it doesn't fly off their hinges" Harry explained Tender nodded

 **"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

 **"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**

 **"It's** _ **not funny**_ **. And look after Ron."**

 **"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

 **"Shut up," said Ron again.**

"You shut up." returned the twins with wide smiles.

 **he was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

 **"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

"That specky little shrimp we saw before we came on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!" said the twins.

"Oy shut it you two," Harry said from his spot in Slenders lap

"What you going to do about it," Fred asked

Harry growled "Don't make me come over there other whys it will be a bad day for you" Harry the twins held their hands up in surrender as Harry smirked at the shocked looks

"Don't know why your shocked, Harry is normally the only one who can control the twins" Neville explained

 **Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

 **"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

 **"Who?"**

 **"** _ **Harry Potter!**_ **"**

 **Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

 **"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please..."**

Harry groaned in annoyance at her he really did hate her he actually thought she got over this but clearly, she hasn't

"She gets much worse," Harry said when he saw the looks

"She can't be that bad," asked James though he didn't look convinced

"I found her trying to sneak into my bed while I was trying to sleep, and she tried to give me a love potion, and tried to spread around that I had plans to get her pregnant" Harry said "And my supposed to be best friends were helping her do that"

everyone looked horrified and angry someone would do that

James and Lily looked horrified and then grew angry why Dumbledore was helping this behaviour and why no one was stopping it

"Why didn't you stop it," Sirius asked horrified when looking at the twins

"Oh we tried when we called her out for it we got a howler for mum, and she made sure we were out of the room if Harry walked in and made sure if we were all together that Ginny was always sitting next to him and we were far away from Harry she called it 'Don't corrupt Harry'" Explained the twins

"Well she is going to be very disappointed I don't even like her body parts, yes she has got red hair now why would I marry someone with red hair," Harry said angrily

"What's wrong with Red hair," asked Lily trying to lighten the mood which helped a bit

"Well, there always going of how dad married you because you where a redhead and only loved you because you had red hair I don't want to marry someone who will remind me of you, I didn't want a constant reminder at the time that you were gone and that you were never coming back" Explained Harry

 **"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

 **"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there-like lightning."**

 **"Poor** _ **dear**_ **-no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

"You've always been so polite, Harry," said Trender kindly.

 **"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

 **Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

 **"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

 **"All right, keep your hair on."**

 **A whistle sounded.**

 **"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**

 **"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

 **"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

 **"** _ **George**_ **!"**

 **"Only joking, Mom."**

 **The train began to move. Harry saw the boy's mother waving and their sister, half-laughing, half-crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

 **Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to-but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

"Hell would have been better," muttered Harry darkly.

"Not really with Him there he would have made you miserable," Jeff said

"Who is him," asked Sirius not really getting what they were saying but no one was going to say anything so they continued watching the memory

 **The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in.**

 **"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite of Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**

"No it wasn't there designed to fit a lot of people in, they magically stretch out," James said as Sirius rolled his eyes

"You and your obsession on trains," Sirius said James stuck his tongue out at him

 **Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.**

"Didn't work, can't anyone in the Wizarding world know me as just Harry?" said Harry with a pout

"That will never happen I'm afraid" Neville chuckled out

"Well a guy can dream can't he" Harry pouted

 **Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

 **"Hey, Ron."**

 **The twins were back.**

 **"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

 **"Right," mumbled Ron.**

 **"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasely. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."**

"Short, sweet and to the point," smirked Harry.

 **"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

 **"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

 **Harry nodded.**

 **"Oh-well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's joke," said Ron. "And have you really got-you know..."**

 **He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

 **Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

 **"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"**

 **"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

"I remember everything," Harry said they looked confused

"Like what," Lily asked shocked that his son remembered

"When I'm near the dementors I hear your dying moments dad begging Voldemort to spare mum and me in the end he told her to take me a go mum run upstairs while dad faced Voldemort without a wand and then he killed him and then he came to the room I hear my mum begging Voldemort to spare me and begged for mercy" Harry said looking at them all they looked shocked Slender held him tightly

Lily and James were very sad and shocked that he could remember that they didn't want him to remember that time they just wanted him to live a happy life but they guess they could never happen they hoped that Slender would give him the life he clearly missed out on

 **"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

 **"Well-I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

 **"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out the window again.**

 **"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

 **"Er-yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

 **"So you must know loads of magic already."**

 **The Weasely's were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

 **"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

 **"Horrible-well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though.**

"Bloody understatement." snarled Toby quietly. With a click of his neck and a twitch

 **Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

"You've me, George, Neville, Charlie, Bill and Luna," Fred called over. Harry blinked, then he smiled at him he soon stood up to stretch his legs and Sally and Toby took the opportunity

"US TWO MUMMY HARRY" Shouted Toby and Sally as they ran to him and tackled hugged him needless to say Harry fell to the floor with the two on top of him hugging him everyone cracked up laughing at the sight

Harry pouted from his spot on the floor "Okay you two thanks for that but could you please get off me" He asked and they did he then got up himself "Well that woke up my sleeping leg" Harry chuckled out when he sat down next to Slender

 **"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy,**

"Why on earth were you gloomy?" asked Fred

 **"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left-Bill was head boy**

 **and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.**

 **Now Percy's a prefect.**

 **Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny.**

The twins said nothing, where was Ron going with this?

 **Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

His brother's paled, Ron held all this in? Is that why he betrayed Harry because he was the youngest son and wanted more power

 **Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

 **"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my mom and dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff-I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

Harry and Sirius growled very angrily and it shocked everyone because their magic was waving of them Slender wrapped his arms around his beloved to show he was here while Sirius was muttering darkly refusing to talk to anyone

"What's going on," Liu asked

"Scabbers is not who you think he is" explained Harry when he sort of calmed down

 **Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out the window.**

 **Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not having being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"Bastard" Growled EJ and Liu and Hoddy all at the same time

 **"...and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"**

 **Ron gasped.**

 **"What?" said Harry.**

 **"** _ **You said You-Know-Who's name!**_ **" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people-"**

 **"I'm not trying to be** _ **brave**_ **or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn...I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

 **"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

 **While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

 **Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

 **Harry who hadn't any breakfast,**

"They didn't feed you that morning?" asked Tender

"I had to spend that morning cooking for them," Harry said

That's when Tender teleported out of the room and then came back in with a dessert

"We don't have much just tackle tart," Tender said handing it to him

"You are Amazing," Harry said as he began to eat it Everyone who knows that was his favourite chuckled at Tender because he was shocked with how his cousin's lover behaviour was

"That's his favourite dessert" Explained Luna "Anyone who has it is in his good books"

 **leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

 **He had never had money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry-but the woman didn't have Mars Bars.**

 **What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

 **Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

"More, More," Sally said wanting to see more memory everyone else nodded as they two wanted to see more of what was going


	30. The Journey From Platform part 2

**"Go on, have a pasty." said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten)**

"I was trying so hard to make friends, and what do I get betrayal," Harry said sadly at the reminder

 **"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not** _ **really**_ **frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

 **"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"What's a chocolate frog, Mummy Harry," asked Sally looking at Harry

"Chocolate Frog is Wizarding candy made out of chocolate, but with each one you buy you get a card inside of a famous witch or wizard and it tells you what they have done and achievements to get their chocolate frog" Explained Sally nodded

 **"What?"**

 **"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know-Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect-famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"Agrippa and Ptolemy are the two of the rarest cards in the entire world. I myself only have six of Agrippa and two of Ptolemy," said Sirius serenely.

"How would you know this" James asked Sirius blushed he didn't tell them about him and Remus

"Because Remus and Sirius got married and well you know Remus has a chocolate addiction and has everyone," Harry said cheerfully they did look shocked but then they congratulated him as did everyone else

"Not all of them the rarest one would be a Harry Potter card," Sirius said Harry groaned as he hated the fame he really did

 **Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

 **"So** _ **this**_ **is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

 **"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa-thanks-"**

 **Harry turned over his card and read:**

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

 **Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,**

 **Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the**

 **Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the**

 **twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy**

 **with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore**

 **enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

 **Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

 **"He's gone!"**

"That frightened me for a moment," said Harry with a smile.

"You have moving pictures," Ben asked

Harry nodded what shocked him most was when Ben shouted

"THAT'S SO COOL I REALLY WANT TO SEE THESE" Ben all but shouted Harry chuckled at him

"I have a few I will bring them down when we go on a break and any questions you have we will answer as well," Luna said and Ben nodded

 **"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.**

 **"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her...do you want it? You can start collecting."**

 **Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

 **"Help yourself," said Harry.**

"So polite." Sighed Offendore

"Even by those people who raised him, brother" Trender said

Harry looked at the two "I know that most people in the case of being abused usually develop anti-social behaviours and turn into bully's but I told myself I would rise to them that I will not become like them and I will be the bigger person" Harry said

"Slender" Trender said looking at his brother

"Yes brother" Slender asked

"Don't break his heart or I will come after you personally?" Trender said Harry blushed as Slender wrapped his arms around him

"I wouldn't dream of it" Slender said

 **"But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

 **"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed, "** _ **Weird!**_ **"**

 **Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe,**

 **He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

 **"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"**

"Blimey, does she even know how to breathe," said Jeff

"When she is in knowledge mode no it's worse when you get something right or get higher grades than her then she will do everything to make sure you get those points knocked off so she can keep on top or she won't talk to you" Harry explained

Lily looked horrified "Was I like that?" she asked her husband and her husband best friend

"No of course not when you have your knowledge laid out with you, you go the cute and sexy (Harry pulled a face) about it and you're okay with other people being smarter than you," James said

 **She said all this very fast.**

 **Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

 **"I'm Ron Weasely," Ron muttered.**

 **"Harry Potter." said Harry.**

 **"Are you really?" said Hermione.**

"No Granger, he's the bloody tooth fairy," said Masky sarcastically

"Masky," Harry and Slender said at the same time

"So you have turned into that kind of couple have you," EJ said and with that, he yelped as Harry sent a stinging hex at him "Sorry" he soon said

 **"I know all about you, of course-**

"That was kind of creepy, I didn't need to hear that," Harry said pulling a face as the others in the room couldn't help but chuckle

 **I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in** _ **Modern Magical History**_ **and** _ **The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_ **and** _ **Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_ **."**

 **"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

 **"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.**

"Wow, she is not a people person is she," Asked EJ

"She wasn't then," Harry said sadly at the memory and the betrayal of his friends

 **"Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad.**

"For a moment there, I thought you forgot all about m,." said Neville with a smile.

"I didn't I was actually going to ask you where you have last seen him, and help you look but she pushed you out of the room before I could ask" Harry replied looking at Neville

"I wonder where Trevor is now" Neville wondered

"Probably around you know how much of a sneaky fox he is and he is not even a fox," Harry said chuckling

"Sorry about that" Neville said

"Why you saying sorry," Tender asked

"Oh before Slender took us from Hogwarts Neville was searching for Trevor because he likes hiding and then showing up he was waiting on our moving staircase me didn't prepare to jump on it shocked me," Harry said

"He went tumbling down the stairs he didn't protect any part of his face just protect my toad Trevor he had a bleeding nose and a broken ankle" Neville finished what Harry was saying

Tender was about to get up but Harry stopped him "I'm fine, Madam Promfray sorted me out" Harry said

Neville chuckled "After saying back again are we and made that hospital your bed" Neville chuckled out as Harry pouted

 **You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

 **And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

 **"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

"All a trick they had to pretend to hate each other" Harry muttered people looked sadly at him

 **He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell-George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"Good," Harry said angrily

 **"What House are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

 **"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw** _ **would**_ **be too bad,**

 **but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"Nothing wrong with Slythrin, not all people in that house want to become murders but we hold onto the idea they will be because of Voldemort," Harry said

"See you son is not judgemental about Slythrin," Lily said pointed look at James

"I just have hatred for that house that's all geesh we were in war time and everyone is Slythrin was pretty much into Voldemort's way of thinking" James explained himself

 **"That's the House Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

 **"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

 **"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off Houses.**

 **"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?**

 **Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

 **"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons,**

"You have Dragons," Hoddy asked softly

"Yes," Fred said

"Oh if he comes here can we please ask him questions," asked Ben George chuckled and nodded

"He would be happy to tell you anything about them just not how to kill one" Fred replied

 **and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.**

 **"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the** _ **DailyProphet,**_ **but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles-someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

 **Harry stared.**

 **"Really? What happened to them?"**

 **"Nothing , that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

 **Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.**

"Volde is moldy, Voldieshort, Moldywarts," Harry said to Neville who then cracked up laughing at what he said Harry chuckled to but refused to say what that meant when people looked at him

"He's finally lost it," Fred said

"Your right dear brother he's too far gone," George said to his twin

"Oh says you, you lost it years ago," Harry said

"Touché Harry," George said

 **"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

 **"Er-I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

 **"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded, "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world-"**

"It is." said James as Sirius snickered at his best friends obsession for the game

 **And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

 **Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

 **"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

"How did he and the rest of the train know? We didn't mention it!" said the twins.

"I didn't either." said Neville, looking puzzled. "Though Hermione was in everyone's face that she meet Thee Harry Potter" Neville soon said as Harry growled in anger

 **"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

 **"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

 **Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

 **"Think my name's funny, do you?**

"Hey only I can claim that award" Neville joked

"Harry I think you corrupted poor Neville," Fred said

"Why me, why not you two, you sanity is more questionable than mine," Harry said

"He does have a point," George said to his twin

 **No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weaselys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

 **He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

"Why did I have to be related to that brat" Sirius pouted

 **He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"Good for you Harry, stand up for your friends." said Tender

"You don't have to tell him twice he would stick up for his friends even if it killed him in the end," Neville said rather sadly

 **"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he said coolly.**

"You go Harry!" shouted Toby and LJ

 **Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

"For the Malfoy family, that is red." muttered James to Lily who nodded

 **"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same ways as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weaselys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

"You would think that proffesore Snape will sort out his own godsons behaviour but know he lets that slide as long as its on me," Harry said

"Proffesore Snape," James said as Lil looked sad at the reminder of the person who she was once friends with

"Yeah, he picks on me or Neville he picks on me the most because of you he refuses to see me for me he just sees you," Harry said

"When I get my hands on Severus I will be punching him straight in the nose," Lily said

"Not to mentions he's threatened you and nearly strangled you and nearly criouso'd you," Neville said people looked very shocked and then snarled

"Wait till my hands meet his throat" Lily then said angrily people edged away from her

"Count that time he thought Mum died when I was a baby he tried to kill me as a baby because of mum being dead but couldn't kill me because of my eyes," Harry said

"WHAT" Sirius and James shouted Sally Jumped?

"Yeah I remember that all too well," Harry said

"He's in for a painful death" snarled Splendore people gulped Harry could sense he was getting angry so he sent out a calming wave of magic which people could feel and instantly became a lot calmer

 **Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

 **"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

 **"Oh, you're going to fight us are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"Hopefully." said the twins sitting forward eagerly, forgetting that they knew what had happened.

 **"Unless you get out now." said Harry, more braver then he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"That IS bravery, Harry. The very definition of bravery." said James said smiling at his son

 **"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

"Greedy gits." snarled Liu and Masky

 **Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next Ron-Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What happened?" said Sirius and Jeff leaning forward eagerly.

 **Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle-**

"Ouch!" moaned Masky and Jeff, absently massaging their hands.

"The only noble thing that little bastard ever did." growled Sirius

 **Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling,**

 **and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window,**

"Good." Said Sirius and Harry

 **all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps,**

 **because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

 **"What** _ **has**_ **been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"Take a guess, Hermione." said George.

 **"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No-I don't believe it-he's gone back to sleep."**

"What an Idiot," Offendore said

"More Memories please," Sally said excited Slender chuckled

"I think it's time for Lunch then we can watch more" Harry said they all nodded they could use a brake

"Oh yeah by the way, your request to fight your time table has been set," Slender said Fred, George, Luna and Neville cheered Harry chuckled at them

"What" Lily Asked?

"Something happened before you arrived and they don't want to see the same thing happen again so they want to learn to fight to defend themselves just in case it happens again" Explained Harry Lily nodded

"What about your time table," Luna asked Harry

"Oh mine, well I do have my time table on what I will be doing but it's mostly Camera work with Masky, Hoddy and Toby then I will be working with Slender and then Ben and then training with Jeff, Liu, LJ, EJ," Harry said they nodded understanding


	31. Talk on the Balcony

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same ways as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weaselys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

"You would think that professor Snape will sort out his own godson's behaviour but know he lets that slide as long as it's on me," Harry said

"Professor Snape," James said as Lil looked sad at the reminder of the person who she was once friends with

"Yeah, he picks on me or Neville he picks on me the most because of you, he refuses to see me for me he just sees you," Harry said

"When I get my hands on Severus I will be punching him straight in the nose," Lily said

"Not to mentions he's threatened you and nearly strangled you and nearly criouso'd you," Neville said people looked very shocked and then snarled

"Wait till my hands meet his throat" Lily then said angry people edged away from her

"Count that time he thought Mum died when I was a baby he tried to kill me as a baby because of mum being dead but couldn't kill me because of my eyes," Harry said

"WHAT" Sirius and James shouted Sally Jumped?

"Yeah I remember that all too well," Harry said

"He's in for a painful death" snarled Splendore people gulped Harry could sense he was getting angry so he sent out a calming wave of magic which people could feel and instantly became a lot calmer

 **Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

 **"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

 **"Oh, you're going to fight us are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"Hopefully." said the twins sitting forward eagerly, forgetting that they knew what had happened.

 **"Unless you get out now." said Harry, more braver then he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"That IS bravery, Harry. The very definition of bravery," said James said smiling at his son

 **"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

"Greedy gits." snarled Liu and Masky

 **Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next Ron-Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

"What happened?" said Sirius and Jeff leaning forward eagerly.

 **Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle-**

"Ouch!" moaned Masky and Jeff, absently massaging their hands.

"The only noble thing that little bastard ever did," growled Sirius

 **Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling,**

 **and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window,**

"Good." Said, Sirius and Harry,

 **all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps,**

 **because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

 **"What** ** _has_** **been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

"Take a guess, Hermione," said George.

 **"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No-I don't believe it-he's gone back to sleep."**

"What an Idiot," Offendore said

"More Memories please," Sally said excited Slender chuckled

"I think it's time for Lunch then we can watch more" Harry said they all nodded they could use a break

"Oh yeah, by the way, your request to fight your timetable has been set," Slender said Fred, George, Luna and Neville cheered Harry chuckled at them

"What" Lily Asked?

"Something happened before you arrived and they don't want to see the same thing happen again so they want to learn to fight to defend themselves just in case it happens again" Explained Harry Lily nodded

"What about your timetable," Luna asked Harry

"Oh mine, well I do have my timetable on what I will be doing but it's mostly Camera work with Masky, Hoddy and Toby then I will be working with Slender and then Ben and then training with Jeff, Liu, LJ, EJ," Harry said they nodded understanding

* * *

That Night Harry was just on the balcony not really doing much he just stood there looking out into the forest and letting the cool breeze of the night brush through his hair

"What's wrong Love," said a voice as Harry turned around to see Slender

"Nothing much, just thinking about stuff" Harry replied to him

"What kind of stuff," Slender asked him he could hear Harry sigh

"Just thinking about how I went from thinking I was a burden that no one will ever love to someone who has found the love of his life," Harry said as Slender walked beside him

Slender wrapped his arms around him "You were never a burden your relatives had no right to do what they did" Slender said Harry smiled

"I used to think I was a burden, so much I used to believe that my parents never really wanted me so they found a way not to have me," Harry said sadly Slender looked down at his beloved

"What's brought this on," Slender asked Harry thought about it looking up at Slender

"I don't know, I think everything is happening so fast, I suppose before you took me from Hogwarts I would wake up to the same routine and people having parents and mocking me from not having parents and not having anyone to care about me, it's always been me by myself trying to survive and then finding Sirius and Remus who filled in what they could from my life that I was missing and then we found each other" Harry said looking at Slender as he felt the tears from his eyes run down his face "I'm rather silly aren't I" Harry said with a small chuckled

Slender wiped his tears away "no you're not, It's natural to feel the way you do after being hurt for so long" Slender said Harry smiled and stood on his tiptoes as Slender bent down and kissed Harry on the lips soon enough they pulled away Harry smiled at him as Slender smiled back

* * *

... _ **Even though he doesn't have a face, Harry is still really good at reading facial features**_...

* * *

"I felt the same way before you showed up you know, I believed I could never be loved because of what I am, I guess why it took so long to admit my feelings to you wa-" Slender said but was interrupted by Harry himself

"You were scared of these new feelings you had, and you didn't want to get hurt so it was easier to hide them away," Harry said as Slender chuckled that Harry had got it all in one

"You got that all in one, but now I know I would never really be alone again," Slender said as he wrapped his arms around Harry

"None of us will have to be alone again," Harry said with a small smile on his face as his lover held him in his arms unaware that they were being watched by people in the Camera Room

* * *

 ***Slenders Brothers and Lily Potter with Masky and Jeff as Well***

* * *

 **That Night Harry was just on the balcony not really doing much he just stood there looking out into the forest and letting the cool breeze of the night brush through his hair**

"Does he normally do this" Asked Lily

"Yeah Harry and Slender spend the most of the night in each others company that how we came to the conclusion they were in love and got Slenders brothers to help them show each other since they were denying it, to themselves " Jeff explained

 **"What's wrong Love," said a voice as Harry turned around to see Slender**

"There just too cute with each other" Splendore side at the adorableness

"Even I have to admit it they do complete each other" Offendore replied he wasn't stupid he could see it everyone nodded as they could see it to

 **"Nothing much, just thinking about stuff" Harry replied to him**

 **"What kind of stuff," Slender asked him he could hear Harry sigh**

 **"Just thinking about how I went from thinking I was a burden**

"When I get my hands on my sister" Lily growled

"Don't worry everyone here hates the Dursleys, were waiting for the right moment to attack and kill them?" Masky said

Lily didn't like the idea of killing but she knows what they do was to survive, and she knows her son wasn't a part of it he just wants to have a life a life he was denied by Dumbledore and Voldemort and her sister she was upset that her sister didn't care for her son when Petunia know that if it was the other way around that she would have treated Dudley as a second son Splendore sensed her concerns and placed a Hand on her shoulder

"It's not your fault what happened you would have been in his life if you could have, you and James both did what a parent would do for there children" Splendore said

"Thanks," Lily said feeling a bit better at Splendores words of kindness

 **that no one will ever love to someone who has found the love of his life," Harry said as Slender walked beside him**

 **Slender wrapped his arms around him "You were never a burden your relatives had no right to do what they did" Slender said Harry smiled**

"Slender is right Mummy Harry" Masky and Jeff said at the same time they chuckled as they know it was becoming a habit that they were saying the same things at the same time

 **"I used to think I was a burden, so much I used to believe that my parents never really wanted me so they found a way not to have me," Harry said sadly Slender looked down at his beloved**

 **"What's brought this on," Slender asked Harry thought about it looking up at Slender**

 **"I don't know, I think everything is happening so fast, I suppose before you took me from Hogwarts I would wake up to the same routine and people having parents and mocking me from not having parents and not having anyone to care about me, it's always been me by myself trying to survive and then finding Sirius and Remus who filled in what they could from my life that I was missing**

"That's what we hoped from them but, being dead we were still with him our love for him made him stronger," Lily said thinking back when he faces difficult situations and Harry would not consciously realise he asks for his parents help "But we so wished we could have been there for the rest of his life" Lily said sadly

"Well you have the chance now," Trender said to her

"Yeah I guess your right it's strange, I don't know what I was expecting when me and James came back to the living, I think I expect to see a teenager but that was never the case for Harry, when we got back we saw our baby all grown up and finally living his life how we hoped he would have" Lily said with a small sad smile

"Yeah well he has Slender and where Slender is he has the rest of us so technically he gained a partner and gained kids at the same time" Jeff chuckled out

"That's all he ever wanted, a family of his own," Said a voice from the door as Neville walked into the room and sitting down and joining him

 **and then we found each other" Harry said looking at Slender as he felt the tears from his eyes run down his face "I'm rather silly aren't I" Harry said with a small chuckled**

"No your not its okay to feel the way you do," Trender and Splendor said at the same time

 **Slender wiped his tears away "no you're not, It's natural to feel the way you do after being hurt for so long" Slender said Harry smiled and stood on his tiptoes as Slender bent down and kissed Harry on the lips soon enough they pulled away Harry smiled at him as Slender smiled back**

* * *

 **... _Even though he doesn't have a face, Harry is still really good at reading facial features_... **

* * *

**"I felt the same way before you showed up you know, I believed I could never be loved because of what I am, I guess why it took so long to admit my feelings to you wa-" Slender said but was interrupted by Harry himself**

"Did he really feel like that" Neville asked he could tell it was true but he thought it was best for him to ask so he doesn't jump to a conclusion that was wrong

"Yeah, there was a time where Slender was sort of like me when he was younger but he lost all of his happiness when our parents were killed" Splendore explain as his brothers looked sad Jeff and Masky was shocked

"What do you mean?" asked Neville

Splendore looked sad "When we were younger our mother took Slender out on a trip through the forest, where they were attacked by humans wanting to kill them, our mother did her best and hid Slender in the gap of the tree and told him to hide there, they got separated but some of the humans found slender and tried to kill him but our mother wouldn't allow it and protected Slender and our father who was punishing Offendore sensed something was wrong and left and Left me in charge" Splendore said

"Only one came back that day," Trender said he didn't need to say anymore as they know and understand on what he meant

"It wasn't until a year ago that we managed to get that story out of Slender he refused to speak about what happened and we didn't push him to tell us I guess he felt ready to say what happened that day," Offendore said he two looked sad at the reminder of his parents that died

"He blamed himself for there deaths," Nevilles said sadly as they nodded he then looked at Lily That'ss how Harry felt all the time when the subject of parents came around, he always did believe that you and James should have just left him to die as he believed everyone missed you more than him"

Lily looked sad about how her son had felt and the burden he was feeling by their sacrifice for him but they did what they could for him they wanted to keep him safe and to protect him she was also angry they put faith in the wrong person who tore away there family for his own personal gain in life

 **"You were scared of these new feelings you had, and you didn't want to get hurt so it was easier to hide them away," Harry said as Slender chuckled that Harry had got it all in one**

 **"You got that all in one, but now I know I would never really be alone again," Slender said as he wrapped his arms around Harry**

 **"None of us will have to be alone again," Harry said with a small smile on his face as his lover held him in his arms**


	32. Remus Entrance

" _I don't know, I think everything is happening so fast, I suppose before you took me from Hogwarts I would wake up to the same routine and people having parents and mocking me from not having parents and not having anyone to care about me, it's always been me by myself trying to survive and then finding Sirius and Remus who filled in what they could from my life that I was missing and then we found each other" Harry said looking at Slender as he felt the tears from his eyes run down his face "I'm rather silly aren't I" Harry said with a small chuckled_

 _Slender wiped his tears away "no you're not, It's natural to feel the way you do after being hurt for so long" Slender said Harry smiled and stood on his tip toes as Slender bent down and kissed Harry on the lips soon enough they pulled away Harry smiled at him as Slender smiled back ..._ _ **Even though he doesn't have a face, Harry is still really good at reading facial features**_ _... "I felt the same way before you showed up you know, I believed I could never be loved because of what I am, I guess why it took so long to admit my feelings to you wa-" Slender said but was interrupted by Harry himself_

" _You were scared of these new feelings you had, and you didn't want to get hurt so it was easier to hide them away" Harry said as Slender chuckled that Harry had got it all in one_

" _You got that all in one, but now I know I would never really be alone again" Slender said as he wrapped his arms around Harry_

" _None of us will have to be alone again" Harry said with a small smile on his face as his lover held him in his arms_

* * *

Harry was laying down on his bed, he didn't really know why but he couldn't get back to sleep after having to calm down a scared Sally because she had a nightmare He got up and decided he was going to go for a walk around the mansion as soon as he reached the front door he heard a bark and a hiss

"Blade, Smile" Harry whispered to them in a hush voice "Smile shh, keep quite everyone is asleep"

" _What do you think you're doing up_ " Hissed Blade

Harry rolled his eyes " _I couldn't sleep, after being woken up by Sally because of a nightmare I thought I would get a little fresh air_ " Hissed Harry to Blade who looked at him and nodded Smile tilted his head "Smile Blade you may join me if you want" Harry said Smile nodded his head and Blade slithered up and around Harry's neck who chuckled as they walked out

Harry walked to and sat down on the stairs outside they were all just sitting in silence for a good 20 minutes taking in the beauty of the night

Blade lifted his head as did Smile Harry noticed

" _What's wrong_ " hissed Harry to Blade who slithered down of Harry and onto the floor Smile snarled and then ran of Harry gulped and got up and ran after him leaving the Mansion

Smile stopped when they reached the barrier and smile was growling at the person he saw Harry gulped

"Remus" Harry said out loud the person turned around

"Cub" he said Smile stopped growling sensing friend

"Prove you're him" Harry suddenly said

"In your third year the dementors where on the train you passed out and I gave you pieces of chocolate and told you to eat it so you would feel better" Remus said Harry ran to him and hugged him

"I missed you" Harry said Remus smiled and hugged him

"I missed you two, cub I want to know every time I come near you why do you avoid me" Remus asked

"I blamed myself for what happened and thought you blamed me to" Harry said Remus looked at him

"None of it was your fault, and I never blamed you Sirius did what I would of done what I would have done for you" Remus said looking at him Smile barked Remus looked at him and pushed Harry behind him

"Remus its okay, he's with me" Harry said walking through the Barrier as did Remus "This is Smile Dog or Smile" Harry said while stroking Smiles fur Remus walked up to him and smile barked at him Remus chuckled

"I can see why" Remus said with a smile

"Come with me Remus you can join me and the others and be free from the Order" Harry asked him Remus said

"I'm here on my own free will I smelled your scent and told them you weren't here, I swore when they stopped keeping an eye on me I would search for you" Remus said

"Well then, be that to stay with me you have to talk to the boss of the mansion who is also my lover" Harry said cheerfully Remus

"What?" Remus said

"Yep I found myself a partner and he's perfect despite what he does" Harry said with a smile as Smile barked at the mention of Slender and Harry's love for him

"Okay cub" Remus said Blade hissed and Harry picked him up and they walked by the time they got to the mansion it was sunny and the others put a light on

"Oh dear, there awake and now prepare for trouble" Harry chuckled

"I'm sure it's not so bad" Remus said not looking at the door where the others were coming out of

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER" Lily, James and Sirius shouted the others were there to with concern

Remus turned to the people who yelled and his stopped dead in his spot as did the three who yelled "James, Lily, Sirius" Remus said shocked and Harry looked at him

"Quick Sirius Grab him" Harry said as Remus eyes rolled back in shock he collapsed in dead faint not before Sirius caught him in his arms

"Oh dear" Tender said teleporting to them "Here allow me to take him to the hospital wing" Tender said

"I will come with you" Sirius said Tender nodded before him, Remus, Sirius teleported away

"You mister where have you been" Lily asked with nods of agreement from everyone else

"I couldn't Sleep went for fresh air didn't realise the time and then Smile ran to the barrier and where it started and Remus was there and that's how it started" Harry said

"My fault to I had a nightmare and didn't want disturb Papa Slender so I went to Mummy Harry" Sally said holding her teddy bear close to her Harry ruffled her hair

"It's okay Sally, I don't mind being woken up if needed" Harry said

"Well now that we know Harry is safe let's have some breakfast" Splendore replied everyone nodded


	33. Remus Confronts the Issue part 1

_"HARRISON JAMES POTTER" Lily, James and Sirius shouted the others were there to with concern_

 _Remus turned to the people who yelled and his stopped dead in his spot as did the three who yelled "James, Lily, Sirius" Remus said shocked and Harry looked at him_

 _"Quick Sirius Grab him" Harry said as Remus eyes rolled back in shock he collapsed in dead faint not before Sirius caught him in his arms_

 _"Oh dear" Tender said teleporting to them "Here allow me to take him to the hospital wing" Tender said_

 _"I will come with you" Sirius said Tender nodded before him, Remus, Sirius teleported away_

 _"You mister where have you been" Lily asked with nods of agreement from everyone else_

 _"I couldn't Sleep went for fresh air didn't realise the time and then Smile ran to the barrier and where it started and Remus was there and that's how it started" Harry said_

 _"My fault to I had a nightmare and didn't want disturb Papa Slender so I went to Mummy Harry" Sally said holding her teddy bear close to her Harry ruffled her hair_

 _"It's okay Sally, I don't mind being woken up if needed" Harry said_

 _"Well now that we know Harry is safe_ _let's have some breakfast" Splendore replied everyone nodded_

* * *

After breakfast Harry headed down to the hospital wing in the mansion so that Remus didn't have a panic attack when he woke up and he doesn't see a familiar face

Smile barked at him Harry chuckled "Of course you can join me" he said Smile then got up and started to walk beside him

* * *

 ***Hospital Wing***

* * *

When Harry arrived Tender was placing a wet flannel amongst Remus' forehead

"How is he," Asked Harry as Smile curled up next to Remus bed

Tender turned to him "He will be fine he's just in shock, actually he should be waking up very soon" Tender smiled

"Well then, I guess I should make him something to eat he missed breakfast," Harry said Tender chuckled a little

"Here allow me, if he woke up while you were gone he probably ended up with him in a panic attack" Tender replied Harry nodded as he left Harry took out his wand

"Accio Book," Harry said and then a book from the shelf shot out and to him, he then began to start to read however he got to the third page when Remus began to stir Harry put the book down and sat down on the side of his bed as Remus opened his eyes

"Was it a dream?" Asked Remus looking at Harry who looked at him

"No it wasn't there really back," Harry said with a smile Remus took the wet cold flannel of his forehead and put it on the side and Harry looked at Remus "How are you, you had me worried"

"I'm shocked, confused and Happy, at the same time are you sure it wasn't a dream," Remus asked

"It wasn't a dream, you're not the only one shocked by it shocked me at first but they will come and explain to you how they managed to get back" Harry said with a smile that's when Slender walked in with a food tray Remus being his natural response grabbed Harry to put him behind him to protect him "Remus calm down he will not harm us"

"How can you be sure," Remus said looking between Harry and the faceless tall man

"I brought you some food you missed breakfast" Slender Replied placing the food tray down on the table Remus let Harry go

"He's the owner of the mansion" Harry explained Remus nodded

"Thank you," Remus said towards the faceless man

"Oh yeah, by the way, this is Slenderman and he is my Lover" Harry replied shocking Remus who was in the process of picking up his cup of water dropped it and it spilt all over Smile who jumped up and shook his fur and growled a little

"Sorry about that" Remus said towards Smile who then proceeded to walk out of the room

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked looking at him

"Just in shock," Remus said looking at him

"I think my presence here is causing a little more shock I will meet you downstairs love (Bending down kissing Harry's Forehead) as for you Mr Lupin Black my cousin Tender will be coming in later to check on you," Slender said before teleporting out

"I better go as well so I can leave you alone to think about what has happened before you get any more surprises," Harry said before walking out

"Harry, if this is real can you get Sirius and Lily and James in here," Remus asked him Harry smiled

"I will be happy to," Harry said then he walked out but closed the door behind him


	34. Remus Confronts the Issue part 2

_***Hospital Wing***_

 _When Harry arrived Tender was placing a wet flannel amongst Remus' forehead_

 _"How is he," Asked Harry as Smile curled up next to Remus bed_

 _Tender turned to him "He will be fine he's just in shock, actually he should be waking up very soon" Tender smiled_

 _"Well then, I guess I should make him something to eat he missed breakfast," Harry said Tender chuckled a little_

 _"Here allow me, if he woke up while you were gone he probably ended up with him in a panic attack" Tender replied Harry nodded as he left Harry took out his wand_

 _"Accio Book," Harry said and then a book from the shelf shot out and to him, he then began to start to read however he got to the third page when Remus began to stir Harry put the book down and sat down on the side of his bed as Remus opened his eyes_

 _"Was it a dream?" Asked Remus looking at Harry who looked at him_

 _"No it wasn't there really back," Harry said with a smile Remus took the wet cold flannel of his forehead and put it on the side and Harry looked at Remus "How are you, you had me worried"_

 _"I'm shocked, confused and Happy, at the same time are you sure it wasn't a dream," Remus asked_

 _"It wasn't a dream, you're not the only one shocked by it shocked me at first but they will come and explain to you how they managed to get back" Harry said with a smile that's when Slender walked in with a food tray Remus being his natural response grabbed Harry to put him behind him to protect him "Remus calm down he will not harm us"_

 _"How can you be sure," Remus said looking between Harry and the faceless tall man_

 _"I brought you some food you missed breakfast" Slender Replied placing the food tray down on the table Remus let Harry go_

 _"He's the owner of the mansion" Harry explained Remus nodded_

 _"Thank you," Remus said towards the faceless man_

 _"Oh yeah, by the way, this is Slenderman and he is my Lover" Harry replied shocking Remus who was in the process of picking up his cup of water dropped it and it spilt all over Smile who jumped up and shook his fur and growled a little_

 _"Sorry about that" Remus said towards Smile who then proceeded to walk out of the room_

 _"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked looking at him_

 _"Just in shock," Remus said looking at him_

 _"I think my presence here is causing a little more shock I will meet you downstairs love (Bending down kissing Harry's Forehead) as for you Mr Lupin Black my cousin Tender will be coming in later to check on you," Slender said before teleporting out_

 _"I better go as well so I can leave you alone to think about what has happened before you get any more surprises," Harry said before walking out_

 _"Harry, if this is real can you get Sirius and Lily and James in here," Remus asked him Harry smiled_

 _"I will be happy to," Harry said then he walked out but closed the door behind him_

* * *

Harry walked down to the kitchen where Sirius and his parents were talking to Tender where Sally was waiting for Harry

"How's the patient," asked Sally looking at her Mummy Harry

"He's alright confused and Shocked," Harry said when he looked over to his parents and Sirius "He's asking for you guys" they nodded they stood up and Tender stood up to

"I will join you" Tender replied they nodded Harry stayed there

"Mummy Harry will you come to play with me," asked Sally Harry chuckled at her

"I can't at the moment I think they might need me and then I have trained with Hoddy and Masky, however, though I have a two-hour break after lunch would this be okay with you," asked Harry Sally cheered up and hugged him and then cheerfully left the room

"The others are right you know you would make a brilliant mum," Splendore said Harry smiled

"Thank you, I know the others joke a lot, when I was at Hogwarts I was known as the mummy of the tower even if they were joking," Harry said Splendore chuckled a little

"It's okay you know to be thinking about the future," Splendore said

"I know but George keeps bringing up kids, Yes I do want kids and I think I can be happy with Slender but I don't know his views on the subject since what he does," Harry said what they weren't aware was that Slender was listening through the door

"I'm sure if you brought up the subject with my brother he would give his honest opinion on the matter and you don't know he might surprise you with his answer" Splendore replied before teleporting out of the room Harry then walked back to where he came from

* * *

 ***Hospital wing***

* * *

Harry then walked into his room to see Remus and Sirius making out along with his parents

"Jeesh, I leave you guys for one minute and you're already jumping on each other, save it for the bedroom please," Harry said they all started to blush

"Harry," they said Harry shrugged

"Remus how are you coping are you feeling a lot better," Harry asked Remus was about to answer " Wait...no don't answer that clearly you're having a good time if you two are at each other" Harry said as the two blush at his sexual comment but they couldn't help it it was just there nature and Harry know that but Harry just liked to joke and tease them about it James chuckled at his sons behaviour while Lily shook her head at her son

Tender chuckled "I'm going to have to have a talk with Offendore you're clearly picking up his innuendos"

"But they're so fun I love the shocked faces I get when I say them" Pouted Harry

Tender chuckled and shocked his face he then stopped "Slender wants you in the camera room" Tender said

"Oh fun, I better get going Slender is explaining how training going to go the others are already out training with Liu and LJ


	35. Love is Love

_Harry walked down to the kitchen where Sirius and his parents were talking to Tender where Sally was waiting for Harry_

 _"How's the patient," asked Sally looking at her Mummy Harry_

 _"He's alright confused and Shocked," Harry said when he looked over to his parents and Sirius "He's asking for you guys" they nodded they stood up and Tender stood up to_

 _"I will join you" Tender replied they nodded Harry stayed there_

 _"Mummy Harry will you come to play with me," asked Sally Harry chuckled at her_

 _"I can't at the moment I think they might need me and then I have trained with Hoddy and Masky, however, though I have a two-hour break after lunch would this be okay with you," asked Harry Sally cheered up and hugged him and then cheerfully left the room_

 _"The others are right you know you would make a brilliant mum," Splendore said Harry smiled_

 _"Thank you, I know the others joke a lot, when I was at Hogwarts I was known as the mummy of the tower even if they were joking," Harry said Splendore chuckled a little_

 _"It's okay you know to be thinking about the future," Splendore said_

 _"I know but George keeps bringing up kids, Yes I do want kids and I think I can be happy with Slender but I don't know his views on the subject since what he does," Harry said what they weren't aware was that Slender was listening through the door_

 _"I'm sure if you brought up the subject with my brother he would give his honest opinion on the matter and you don't know he might surprise you with his answer" Splendore replied before teleporting out of the room Harry then walked back to where he came from_

* * *

 _ ***Hospital wing***_

* * *

 _Harry then walked into his room to see Remus and Sirius making out along with his parents_

 _"Jeesh, I leave you guys for one minute and you're already jumping on each other, save it for the bedroom please," Harry said they all started to blush_

 _"Harry," they said Harry shrugged_

 _"Remus how are you coping are you feeling a lot better," Harry asked Remus was about to answer " Wait...no don't answer that clearly you're having a good time if you two are at each other" Harry said as the two blush at his sexual comment but they couldn't help it it was just there nature and Harry know that but Harry just liked to joke and tease them about it James chuckled at his sons behaviour while Lily shook her head at her son_

 _Tender chuckled "I'm going to have to have a talk with Offendore you're clearly picking up his innuendos"_

 _"But they're so fun I love the shocked faces I get when I say them" Pouted Harry_

 _Tender chuckled and shocked his face he then stopped "Slender wants you in the camera room" Tender said_

 _"Oh fun, I better get going Slender is explaining how training going to go the others are already out training with Liu and LJ_

* * *

 ***Camera Room***

* * *

Harry walked towards the camera room and he was happy he was seeing his lover but that was nothing new as Slender made Harry very happy and makes him feel safe like nothing could go wrong

"Hey love" Slender replied Harry chuckled walking over to him and hugged him which he returned

"Where is Masky and Hoddy I thought I was training with them," Asked Harry Slender chuckled a little

"I sent them to do a job it was important so it couldn't wait so you will be training with hem tomorrow so, for now, I'm here to help you with what they were going to do with you," Slender said Harry nodded

"So these Camera's that are not affected by me are to pinpoint who enters the forest, on this side is where they pinpoint their weaknesses and who they are," Slender said as Harry who picked up pen and paper from the drawer started to write down what Slender was saying

But Harry was so distracted by his conversation with Splendore that he couldn't really focus lots of questions he wanted answers like did Slender really truly love him? Did Slender just want to Fuck him and leave? Did Slender ever see them together for eternity? Did Slender want kids if they ever did decide to tie the knot?

"Harry love, I can tell your distracted what's wrong," Slender asked looking at his lover Harry blushed

"Sorry let my thoughts wander," Harry said to him

"What's wrong," Slender asked

"I guess my talk with Splendore got to me a little bit and got me thinking" Harry Explained

"What about maybe I can help" Slender asked

"It's stupid, I know you wouldn't do one of the things that I was questioning myself with," Harry said Slender sat on the table and pressed his hand amongst Harry's cheek

"Love nothing you say could make me want to go away," Slender said

"Well when me and the others were talking George brought up kids and then brought up the subject of what our kids would look like (Harry blushed brightly there) and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I know what you do so i don't know what your views on kids would be and then my friends keep doing the jokes when you leave the room and it's just me with them they sing the wedding march and keep asking when's the marriage going to happen, I guess it's got me thinking of the possible future" Harry said Slender Kissed his forehead

"Yes I understand with what you are saying about kids why's but I do what I do to kids and teenagers and some adults because it's what I need to do to survive, but it doesn't mean I don't want kids" Slender said Harry felt the red return to his cheeks once again as Slender hugged him "And if I had to chose a perfect partner for me to have kids it would be you" Slender said Harry looked up at him with a smile and he didn't realise he was crying until Slender wiped his tears away and bent down and kissed him on the lips and it turned into something more as Harry locked the door and cast a charm so no one would hear what they were getting up to

 _ **I'm not really good at describing Sexy Scenes so I'm going to leave it your imagination about what they are doing with each other and yes they are doing things with each other**_

* * *

 ***Outside with the Other***

* * *

Neville just dodged a knife that came flying his way and as he reaches to the floor he quickly grabbed the nearst log and picked it up and throw it at LJ to throw him of his attack witch did and Neville got back up

"And Well done your learning fast which is a good thing just need more training and you should be good if you ever get attacked" EJ responded

"I have a question," Asked Fred just remembering the question he was meant to ask ages ago

"What's your question," asked LJ

"Why did Zal- I mean him not take our wands of us when he captured us," asked Fred

EJ thought about it moment "there are possibly two reasons why the first reason he know you had magic but he didn't think of you guys as a threat so he didn't bother the second reason would be if he was studying you and how your magic worked" EJ explained

"That makes perfect sense," Neville said whipping the sweat that was pouring down his body

"Harry's really good with wandless magic" explained Luna people with magic now clicked "Maybe he could help us with wandless magic so we don't have to rely on our wands as well as keeping up training with weapons then any attack would be easier," Luna said

"Luna you are a genius" George replied

"Of course she is she's a Ravenclaw" Neville chuckled out


	36. Afternooon hide and seek part 1

_***Camera Room***_

* * *

 _Harry walked towards the camera room and he was happy he was seeing his lover but that was nothing new as Slender made Harry very happy and makes him feel safe like nothing could go wrong_

 _"Hey love" Slender replied Harry chuckled walking over to him and hugged him which he returned_

 _"Where is Masky and Hoddy I thought I was training with them," Asked Harry Slender chuckled a little_

 _"I sent them to do a job it was important so it couldn't wait so you will be training with hem tomorrow so, for now, I'm here to help you with what they were going to do with you," Slender said Harry nodded_

 _"So these Camera's that are not affected by me are to pinpoint who enters the forest, on this side is where they pinpoint their weaknesses and who they are," Slender said as Harry who picked up pen and paper from the drawer started to write down what Slender was saying_

 _But Harry was so distracted by his conversation with Splendore that he couldn't really focus lots of questions he wanted answers like did Slender really truly love him? Did Slender just want to Fuck him and leave? Did Slender ever see them together for eternity? Did Slender want kids if they ever did decide to tie the knot?_

 _"Harry love, I can tell your distracted what's wrong," Slender asked looking at his lover Harry blushed_

 _"Sorry let my thoughts wander," Harry said to him_

 _"What's wrong," Slender asked_

 _"I guess my talk with Splendore got to me a little bit and got me thinking" Harry Explained_

 _"What about maybe I can help" Slender asked_

 _"It's stupid, I know you wouldn't do one of the things that I was questioning myself with," Harry said Slender sat on the table and pressed his hand amongst Harry's cheek_

 _"Love nothing you say could make me want to go away," Slender said_

 _"Well when me and the others were talking George brought up kids and then brought up the subject of what our kids would look like (Harry blushed brightly there) and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I know what you do_ so i _don't know what your views on kids would be and then my friends keep doing the jokes when you leave the room and it's just me with them they sing the wedding march and keep asking when's the marriage going to happen, I guess it's got me thinking of the possible future" Harry said Slender Kissed his forehead_

 _"Yes I understand with what you are saying about kids why's but I do what I do to kids and teenagers and some adults because it's what I need to do to survive, but it doesn't mean I don't want kids" Slender said Harry felt the red return to his cheeks once again as Slender hugged him "And if I had to chose a perfect partner for me to have kids it would be you" Slender said Harry looked up at him with a smile and he didn't realise he was crying until Slender wiped his tears away and bent down and kissed him on the lips and it turned into something more as Harry locked the door and cast a charm so no one would hear what they were getting up to_

 _ **I'm not really good at describing Sexy Scenes so I'm going to leave it your imagination about what they are doing with each other and yes they are doing things with each other**_

* * *

 _ ***Outside with the Other***_

* * *

 _Neville just dodged a knife that came flying his way and as he reaches to the floor he quickly grabbed the_ nearst _log and picked it up and throw it at LJ to throw him of his attack witch did and Neville got back up_

 _"And Well done your learning fast which is a good thing just need more training and you should be good if you ever get attacked" EJ responded_

 _"I have a question," Asked Fred just remembering the question he was meant to ask ages ago_

 _"What's your question," asked LJ_

 _"Why did Zal- I mean him not take our wands of us when he captured us," asked Fred_

 _EJ thought about it moment "there are possibly two reasons why the first reason he know you had magic but he didn't think of you guys as a threat so he didn't bother the second reason would be if he was studying you and how your magic worked" EJ explained_

 _"That makes perfect sense," Neville said whipping the sweat that was pouring down his body_

 _"Harry's really good with wandless magic" explained Luna people with magic now clicked "Maybe he could help us with wandless magic so we don't have to rely on our wands as well as keeping up training with weapons then any attack would be easier," Luna said_

 _"Luna you are a genius" George replied_

 _"Of course she is she's a Ravenclaw" Neville chuckled out_

* * *

 **Sorry For a short Chapter of the sort the next one will be longer**

* * *

When Harry woke up he was wrapped in the arms of Slender in his room he smiled up to him and kissed his cheek

"Hello love enjoy your morning nap" Slender chuckled out Harry smiled and then looked shocked

"I slept all morning?" asked Harry then Slender nodded "I promised Sally I would play hide and seek this afternoon"

"It's quite alright, though your friends are wondering where you are" Slender chuckled Harry went to sit up but groaned in pain I mean him and Slender went at it rough Harry clicked his fingers and a potion popped up at the bedside next to him he took it "What's that?" Slender asked

"Pain reliever" Harry explained Slender nodded as he to sat up Harry then picked up his clothes and proceeded to put them and so did Slender

* * *

 ***Dining Room***

* * *

Everyone was sitting down talking, Neville walked into the room

"Harry is not back yet" Neville said concerned

"Nope Slender and Harry have been missing all morning" Sally said

Fred and George gave each other look thinking about where they could have got to and where trying not to laugh from what their brains had come up with

That's when Harry walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at him they could tell something has happened because of his hair thought who had a dirty mind smirked

"Mummy Harry, are you okay" Sally asked coming over to him Harry picked her up chuckling

"Of course I am how about this game I promised you" Harry said Sally looked existed

"Not after you had lunch" Slender's voice appeared in the room with him along with the voice Harry nodded before sitting down

* * *

 ***After Lunch***

* * *

Harry and Sally walked into the forest as it was a good place to play Hedwig was around so she could alert if any danger was detected and so was Smile

"Sally who will be counting first me or you" Harry asked her Sally looked cheerful

"You mummy harry" Sally said to him and Harry nodded before turning around

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Harry said and started to hunt for her

* * *

 ***With Sally***

* * *

Sally ran to try and find a hiding spot but the spot she wanted was blocked and she ran into someone who she didn't know

"Hello Little one what brings you out here," Said the Ginger boy Sally know him from the memory and grew scared

"I don't talk to strangers," Sally said before being quite that's when the boy grabbed her wrist "Let go of me," Sally said

"Now little brat there is no need for that, I only want to talk," said the ginger boy

"HELP" Shouted Sally

* * *

 ***With Harry***

* * *

Harry was walking then all of a sudden he heard a scream for help and it wasn't just anyone it was Sally "Sally" he gasped out and Hedwig hooted


	37. Afternooon hide and seek part 2

_**Sorry For a short Chapter of the sort the next one will be longer**_

* * *

 _When Harry woke up he was wrapped in the arms of Slender in his room he smiled up to him and kissed his cheek_

 _"Hello love enjoy your morning nap" Slender chuckled out Harry smiled and then looked shocked_

 _"I slept all morning?" asked Harry then Slender nodded "I promised Sally I would play hide and seek this afternoon"_

 _"It's quite alright, though your friends are wondering where you are" Slender chuckled Harry went to sit up but groaned in pain I mean him and Slender went at it rough Harry clicked his fingers and a potion popped up at the bedside next to him he took it "What's that?" Slender asked_

 _"Pain reliever" Harry explained Slender nodded as he to sat up Harry then picked up his clothes and proceeded to put them and so did Slender_

* * *

 _ ***Dining Room***_

* * *

 _Everyone was sitting down talking, Neville walked into the room_

 _"Harry is not back yet" Neville said concerned_

 _"Nope Slender and Harry have been missing all morning" Sally said_

 _Fred and George gave each other look thinking about where they could have got to and where trying not to laugh from what their brains had come up with_

 _That's when Harry walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at him they could tell something has happened because of his hair thought who had a dirty mind smirked_

 _"Mummy Harry, are you okay" Sally asked coming over to him Harry picked her up chuckling_

 _"Of course I am how about this game I promised you" Harry said Sally looked existed_

 _"Not after you had lunch" Slender's voice appeared in the room with him along with the voice Harry nodded before sitting down_

* * *

 _ ***After Lunch***_

* * *

 _Harry and Sally walked into the forest as it was a good place to play Hedwig was around so she could alert if any danger was detected and so was Smile_

 _"Sally who will be counting first me or you" Harry asked her Sally looked cheerful_

 _"You mummy harry" Sally said to him and Harry nodded before turning around_

 _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Harry said and started to hunt for her_

* * *

 _ ***With Sally***_

* * *

 _Sally ran to try and find a hiding spot but the spot she wanted was blocked and she ran into someone who she didn't know_

 _"Hello Little one what brings you out here," Said the Ginger boy Sally know him from the memory and grew scared_

 _"I don't talk to strangers," Sally said before being quite that's when the boy grabbed her wrist "Let go of me," Sally said_

 _"Now little brat there is no need for that, I only want to talk," said the ginger boy_

 _"HELP" Shouted Sally_

* * *

 _ ***With Harry***_

* * *

 _Harry was walking then all of a sudden he heard a scream for help and it wasn't just anyone it was Sally "Sally" he gasped out and Hedwig hooted_

* * *

Harry took out his wand he didn't know who made Sally scream but he knew his animagus form was the quickest and could get to her faster than he could if he ran

Harry flicked his wand and he watched as he turned into his animagus form he know what it was he know it was a prehistoric animal which in name is called a velociraptors but he also know he wasn't the normal colour his animagus form was completely black with a yellow line patterns from head to tail but you couldn't tell unless you were so close he had one little red line shape a lightning bolt that looked like it was a scar coming through his eye

Harry snarled at the scent he picked up he then picked up with his mouth a bag he had that had a knife in as he know he couldn't always rely on magic he then took off at amazing speed

* * *

 _ ***Sally and the Ginger boy***_

* * *

Sally was crying as the ginger boy through her at a tree, he didn't really seem to care for her he was obsessed with something and Sally couldn't know what it was

"Tell me where they are" The boy snarled at her

"I don't know who you talking about" Sally sobbed out the boy took out a knife

He stopped when he heard a rustle of a bush

"Who is there show yourself" the ginger boy shouted as he tied Sally to the tree

* * *

 _ ***Harry P.O.V***_

* * *

Harry was observing from the bushes when he heard him that traitorous fucker Ron Harry snarled in his anger and that's when he heard his voice

"Who is there show yourself" Ron shouted

Harry smirked now it's time to toy with him for what he has done as Harry know now was not the time to kill him he had to wait for the right moment Harry then moved to the other side so quickly that Ron didn't see him but felt the gush of wind as he ran

"I know your there show yourself" Ron said who felt sudden dread with what was happening but Harry was chuckling on the inside and did the same thing as before but this time he was behind where Sally was he dropped the bag down and the knife fell out he then used his feet claw to scratch at the rope

Harry saw Ron walks towards Sally and Harry let out a sound that made Sally a little frightened and caused Ron to look around as it looked like it was coming from all angles

* * *

 ***With the Others***

* * *

They were all sitting outside playing games and practising

"Still no sign of them" asked Splendore

"No none at all, they were supposed to be back two hours ago" Fred said

"Sally must have persuaded him to play a bit more she loves that game and sometimes when we play with her we lose track of time" Masky said

"Yeah the last time I played with her we were three hours late to lunch" Toby replied as his neck twitched

Then that's when they all heard it a sound that was so strange that they didn't know the sound to

"I think we should start heading out to look for them" Slender said worried now for Sally and his Lover they nodded

* * *

 _ ***With Harry, Ron and Sally***_

* * *

Ron then continued on as he heard a snarl as Harry jumped out at him and in front of Sally Ron backed away slowly Sally turned away scared and saw a knife on the floor and moved it toward her ready to use for protection if needed

"What are you" Ron said as Harry growled in warning to stay away from her but Ron who was stupid didn't read the signs and with that Harry turned around and used his tail to fling Ron back and he did but he had so much force on it that Ron flung into the air and into a tree and Harry ran at him and used his claws to scratch down his arms and chest leavening Ron crying and gripping his arms and chest to stop the blood

Harry looked at an ex-best friend and he was thinking about how he could have been so stupid as to believe he was my friend

"I will be back, you filthy beast" Ron snarled at Harry who roared at him as Ron grabbed his second knife and stabbed Harry in the side before disapparteing away

Sally opened up her eyes to find the bad ginger guy gone and the dinosaur that saved her who looked at her then cooed as he took a few steps towards her before sitting beside her Sally looked into its eyes "Mummy Harry" she whispered as Harry purred in his form as Sally hugged him

"Sally" shouted a voice Harry turned and stared at him and growled people stopped and stared and then it happened Harry turned back into his normal self Sally jumped into his arms "Mummy Harry" Sally said crying Harry winced in pain

"What happened?" Neville asked

"Ron was here he had Sally" Harry said Fred and George looked shocked

"Okay I think it's time to put up a stronger barrier where just lucky, since he left here he wouldn't be able to find this place again" Fred and George said at the same time

"Harry are you okay" Luna asked Sally let go of him

"Tender I think it's time to take me to the hospital wing" Harry said sheepishly showing his stab wound with a knife still stuck in him

Slender was worried he used his tentacles to slowly lift Harry up and teleported away to the hospital wing

Tender chuckled at his cousin "Come on Sally I want to check you over as well" Tender said as Sally picked up her mummy Harry's bag and walked to Tender and grabbed his hand and with that, they were gone the others were left to walk back on their own


	38. Hospital Wing

_***With Harry, Ro** **n and Sally***_

* * *

 _Ron then continued on as he heard a snarl as Harry jumped out at him and in front of Sally Ron backed away slowly Sally turned away scared and saw a knife on the floor and moved it toward her ready to use for protection if needed_

 _"What are you" Ron said as Harry growled in warning to stay away from her but Ron who was stupid didn't read the signs and with that Harry turned around and used his tail to fling Ron back and he did but he had so much force on it that Ron flung into the air and into a tree and Harry ran at him and used his claws to scratch down his arms and chest leavening Ron crying and gripping his arms and chest to stop the blood_

 _Harry looked at an ex-best friend and he was thinking about how he could have been so stupid as to believe he was my friend_

 _"I will be back, you filthy beast" Ron snarled at Harry who roared at him as Ron grabbed his second knife and stabbed Harry in the side before disapparteing away_

 _Sally opened up her eyes to find the bad ginger guy gone and the dinosaur that saved her who looked at her then cooed as he took a few steps towards her before sitting beside her Sally looked into its eyes "Mummy Harry" she whispered as Harry purred in his form as Sally hugged him_

 _"Sally" shouted a voice Harry turned and stared at him and growled people stopped and stared and then it happened Harry turned back into his normal self Sally jumped into his arms "Mummy Harry" Sally said crying Harry winced in pain_

 _"What happened?" Neville asked_

 _"Ron was here he had Sally" Harry said Fred and George looked shocked_

 _"Okay I think it's time to put up a stronger barrier where just lucky, since he left here he wouldn't be able to find this place again" Fred and George said at the same time_

 _"Harry are you okay" Luna asked Sally let go of him_

 _"Tender I think it's time to take me to the hospital wing" Harry said sheepishly showing his stab wound with a knife still stuck in him_

 _Slender was worried he used his tentacles to slowly lift Harry up and teleported away to the hospital wing_

 _Tender chuckled at his cousin "Come on Sally I want to check you over as well" Tender said as Sally picked up her mummy Harry's bag and walked to Tender and grabbed his hand and with that, they were gone the others were left to walk back on their own_

* * *

Harry was laying in the hospital wing with Sally on his lap he was just plaiting her hair which she didn't mind she loved her hair being played with

"You two are very lucky you didn't get anything to serious" Tender said walking in

"So what's the damage" Harry asked looking at him

"You Harry are on bed rest I don't want you to even get up to walk where you was stabbed it left you bruised and a few fracture so for now one no walking you will be in a wheelchair and you will be assigned to someone to help you with anything you need" Tender explained Harry groaned he hated being bed rest

"I will help you mummy Harry" Sally said hugging him

"I know you will sweetheart, but right now the only way I can feel better is if you do me a drawing since I'm stuck doing nothing I want something to lighten my room" Harry said with a smile Sally jumped up and ran out Harry chuckled what he was unaware was that the others were making him get well cards

"Harry a quick question if I may" Tender asked looking at his cousins lover

"What's your question?" asked Harry

"What's with the raptor, look when we found you and why did you look like the same height as the mortal movies called Jurassic World" asked Tender

Harry chuckled a little "Some Wizards are able to turn into animals that reflect them, for me I think the Raptor is my way of saying Im protective of though's I care about and I can do damage if you hurt the one I care about and just because I may seem small I can do more damage than you think" Explained Harry Tender nodded

"Hey Tender since I'm on bed rest may we watch more of the memory's, since its pretty much the only thing I can do" Harry asked Tender chuckled

"Yes we can I will just have to see if everyone is ready to watch more" Tender replied as he left the room and then 4 minutes later Slender came in

"Hello Love" Harry said as Slender sat beside him and kissed his forehead

"We will be watching more of the memories, but I don't want you to overdo it" Slender said Harry chuckled placed his hands over Slenders

"It's not a problem to watch a memory, I am more than capable of watching it but thank you for being concerned," Harry said placing a kiss amongst Slenders Cheek Slender slowly reached under Harry's legs and picked him up bridal style and teleported out without realising someone was watching from the window

* * *

... _ **The Only Reason why Slender didn't know was because he was concerned for Harry**_...


	39. Sorting Hat

_"You Harry are on bed rest I don't want you to even get up to walk where you was stabbed it left you bruised and a few fracture so for now one no walking you will be in a wheelchair and you will be assigned to someone to help you with anything you need" Tender explained Harry groaned he hated being bed rest_

 _"I will help you mummy Harry" Sally said hugging him_

 _"I know you will sweetheart, but right now the only way I can feel better is if you do me a drawing since I'm stuck doing nothing I want something to lighten my room" Harry said with a smile Sally jumped up and ran out Harry chuckled what he was unaware was that the others were making him get well cards_

 _"Harry a quick question if I may" Tender asked looking at his cousins lover_

 _"What's your question?" asked Harry_

 _"What's with the raptor, look when we found you and why did you look like the same height as the mortal movies called Jurassic World" asked Tender_

 _Harry chuckled a little "Some Wizards are able to turn into animals that reflect them, for me I think the Raptor is my way of saying Im protective of though's I care about and I can do damage if you hurt the one I care about and just because I may seem small I can do more damage than you think" Explained Harry Tender nodded_

 _"Hey Tender since I'm on bed rest may we watch more of the memory's, since its pretty much the only thing I can do" Harry asked Tender chuckled_

 _"Yes we can I will just have to see if everyone is ready to watch more" Tender replied as he left the room and then 4 minutes later Slender came in_

 _"Hello Love" Harry said as Slender sat beside him and kissed his forehead_

 _"We will be watching more of the memories, but I don't want you to overdo it" Slender said Harry chuckled placed his hands over Slenders_

 _"It's not a problem to watch a memory, I am more than capable of watching it but thank you for being concerned," Harry said placing a kiss amongst Slenders Cheek Slender slowly reached under Harry's legs and picked him up bridal style and teleported out without realising someone was watching from the window_

* * *

 _... **The Only Reason why Slender didn't know was because he was concerned for Harry**..._

* * *

 **Let me remind you this is as if they were watching the Movies and Books as if they were memories**

* * *

They all sat down in their chairs of course Harry was sitting in Slenders lap to watch the memories

 **The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"Yeah you shouldn't cross with her" Fred said with a smirk

"But...But it's so much fun" Harry pouted "And you do it two, even more than me" he said

"He's not wrong you know" Luna and Neville said with a chuckle

 **"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

 **"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

 **She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it.**

"I never noticed, but, yeah I'm right about that thought" Harry said

"Talking to yourself now are we" asked Neville

"Totally at least I can get an intelligent conversation out of myself Shalongbottom" Harry shot back at him Neville did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at him

"Okay Harry now is not the time to bring your Slythrin side out" Luna chuckled out Harry stuck his tongue out

Lily and James were confused the Dursleys why would they be mentioned in Harry's thoughts

 **The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

 **They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here-**

"I'm amazed that you could hear that thoughs doors are so thick that make it impossible to hear whats on the other side" Remus said Harry chuckled from his spot

 **but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together, than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

"Aww, scared little first years are so adorable!" said Fred sweetly and clasping his hands and bringing them under his chin.

"Oh and what were you like" Ben asked that's when Fred shut up

Everyone snickered at Fred as he was keeping quite

"Well this is a first normally its only Harry who can shut them up" Luna said with a chuckled Fred stuck his tongue out

"Wow very mature, you can never tell that these two are actually adults" Harry said with a chuckle

 **"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly,**

 **but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts.**

"Not always the case" Harry sighed sadly people looked confused on what he had meant Fred and George snarled in anger Neville and Luna looked like they wanted to yell Slender kissed Harry's forehead

"What do you mean" Asked Liu

"Just some perverts at the school" Explained Fred

"And in Harry's case it's more of let's see who can touch him the most" George growled as Slender held him tightly towards him

 **You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.**

"I heard about this so-called free time, never got to experience myself." said Harry with a smirk.

"Why is that" Asked Ben

"Oh we just spent our time trying to find out and kill Voldemort who has a habit of not staying dead" Harry explained

 **"The four Houses are called Gryffindor,**

Gryffindors stood up apart from Harry and cheered

 **Hufflepuff,**

 **Ravenclaw,**

Luna clapped for her house

 **and Slytherin.**

Harry clapped for that house "What not everyone in that house doesn't want to be a murdering lunatic you know" he said when he got shocked looks

 **Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.**

"Nothing wrong with Green as it is my favourite colour" Harry said with a small smile

"Really I didn't know that" Neville said Harry gave a little chuckle at that

 **While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points.**

 **At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.**

 **"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

 **Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear,**

"Wow, Harry, you do notice everything!" said Neville laughing with everyone else. Harry mouthed an apology.

"How did that even happen" Harry asked Neville who blushed and shut up

"Just like Alice, when she was so clumsy she did things we didn't think was possible" Lily said with a small smile for her friend

 **and on Ron's smudged nose.**

 **Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

 **"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

 **She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

"Yes I was nervous" Harry responded when he noticed some people where going to comment

 **"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asked Ron.**

 **"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

"I was joking but I didn't think you would take it literally though" Fred said Harry glared when he got worried looks his way by nearly everyone in the room

 **Harry heart gave a horrible jolt. A test! In front of the whole school?**

 **But he didn't know any magic yet-**

 **what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger,**

Harry growled at his ex-best friend for her betrayal and what she did and what she was planning to do with him

 **who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried not to listen to her.**

 **He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

"What? Harry, how could she blame you for turning her wig blue?" said Lily looking intently towards her son. but Harry could only pale and refuse to answer

 **He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

 **Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air-**

"It didn't look like you jumped a foot in the air, Harry. Then again, you might have, cause if I remember correctly, I jumped three feet in the air." said Neville with a chuckle towards him

 **several people behind him screamed.**

"What the-?" said Remus quickly

 **"What the-?"**

 **He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall.**

"I forgot, 'The Annual Ghostly Introduction.' They do it every year." said Remus chuckling to himself.

"I know and every time I'm in here before sorting, I hear the screams." said Harry with a smile.

 **Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing . What looked like a fat little monk**

 **was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"**

 **"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?"**

"They say the same thing every year, never changing. They actually really like Peeves, adds some spice to their after-life." said Harry said

"Harry how would you know this" Remus asked him

"I actually like talking to the ghosts and they tell me a lot even the Bloody Baron talks to me "harry said with a smirk

 **A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.**

"That's Nick!" said almost Harry said when Ben, Jeff and LJ looked at him

 **Nobody answered.**

 **"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.**

 **"About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

 **A few people nodded mutely.**

 **"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."**

 **"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

 **Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"Also part of the standard "Ghostly Introduction." said Harry

 **"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

 **Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair,**

 **with Ron behind him,**

Harry growled as Slender bent down a kissed forehead sensing the anger from the love of his life that was in his arms

 **and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

 **Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.**

 **Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.**

 **Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in** _ **Hogwarts, A History.**_ **"**

"It was Dumbledore's plan from the start?" snarled Harry Fred and George hated there younger brother for what he did to Harry all Harry ever wanted was a Friends and Family for himself and there brother did that to him they are thankful Slender is willing to fall for him even they couldn't deny the love they have for each other as they and everyone else in the room can see it and feel it

 **It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall simply didn't open to the heavens**

 **Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

Fred and George smirked Harry rolled his eyes when he saw what was on his face

 _ **Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it,**_ **Harry thought wildly,**

"It's a muggle magic trick." Harry explained to his dad, Remus and Sirius who chuckled

"That would be so funny to see" Toby snickered in his spot

 **that seemed the sort of thing-noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing.**

"Sing Harry Sing" Shouted Fred and George

"You wouldn't think they were adults would you" Muttered Neville Luna snickered

Harry chuckled as he opened up his mouth

 _ **"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**_

 _ **But don't judge on what you see,**_

 _ **I'll eat myself if you can find**_

 _ **A smarter hat than me.**_

 _ **You can keep your bowlers black,**_

 _ **Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

 _ **For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

 _ **And I can cap them all.**_

 _ **There's nothing hidden in your head**_

 _ **The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

 _ **So try me on and I will tell you**_

 _ **Where you ought to be.**_

 _ **You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

 _ **Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

 _ **Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

 _ **Set Gryffindors apart:**_

 _ **You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

 _ **Where they are just and loyal,**_

 _ **Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

 _ **And unafraid of toil;**_

 _ **Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **If you've a ready mind,**_

 _ **Where those of wit and learning,**_

 _ **Will always find their kind;**_

 _ **Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

 _ **You'll make your real friends,**_

 _ **Those cunning folk use any means**_

 _ **To achieve their ends.**_

 _ **So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

 _ **And don't get in a flap!**_

 _ **You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

 _ **For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

Their mouths dropped they didn't know Harry could sing like that then they all stood up and cheered as Harry blushed and leaned back into Slenders arms

"I didn't know you could sing" EJ said as he was a fellow music lover along with Ben and Jeff who nodded in place

Harry shrugged "I don't sing that often, I just never get time" Harry said

"You should sing more, you have one beautiful voice" Splendore said towards his brother's lover

Harry blushed at the complement "Thank you" Harry responded

"He takes after you Lily you blush if someone complements you" snickered James at his wife as his wife blushed and slapped him around the head receiving a chuckle from everyone in the room

 **The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song.**

 **It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

 **"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

 **Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.**

"It was nerve racking." said Harry quietly.

 **The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a House for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

 **Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

 **"When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted ," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"**

 **A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-**

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

People clapped even though it has all ready happened

 **The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

 **"Bones, Susan!"**

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

 **"Boot, Terry!"**

 **"RAVENCLAW!"**

 **The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

 **"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

Fred and George did a repeat performance of the catcalling. as Harry rolled his eyes at them

"Only you two" Neville chuckled good heartedly

 **"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

"You look it and you sometimes act it, but they only do that so they don't feel as if they are getting betrayed so it's easier to drive people away that way" said Harry

 **He was starting to feel definitely sick now.**

 **He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good,**

 **but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

Growls etched their ways crossed the room again.

"You think that bad he's more vicious than that I made friends with someone who is disabled and he beat her up" Harry said

"THAT FUCKING BASTERED TO DO THAT TO SOMEONE WITH DISABILITIES WHEN I FINALY SEE HIM I'M GOING TO RAISE FUCKING HELL FOR HIM" Yelled Toby in Anger people edged away but Harry clicked his fingers and the bean bag Toby was sitting on lifted up and Harry placed it in front of him since Harry was on strict orders not to move so much and he started to play with his hair and it actually seemed to calm him down who know Toby likes his hair being played with

 **"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Again, cheers ran rampant across the hall, erasing the growls.

 **Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

 **"Granger, Hermione!"**

 **Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

 **"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

Harry and Neville growled at the mention of Ron and Hermione

 **A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous.**

 **What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"Oh Harry, you should of had spoken up, McGonagall had several students both boys and girls tug at her robes for reassurance" Remus said

"Really" Asked Harry

"Yeah, in mine, Sirius and James first year Lily and Neville's mum did the same" Remus chuckled out as Lily blushed in her spot when people looked at her

"Mum I can understand" Harry said a whisper and then looked at Neville "See I told you we are defiantly twins just born from separate parents and a day apart" Harry said with the biggest grin

"Oh god someone save me from him please" Neville said Harry pouted but that didn't last long when they both snickered at each other

 **When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

"I kept appologizing for that" Neville said

"You don't have to you know, you clumsy and people know it" Luna said Neville shrugged

 **Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

 **Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

 **There weren't many people left now.**

 **"Moon"..."Nott"..."Parkinson"...then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"...and then, at last-**

 **"Potter, Harry!"**

 **As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

 **"** _ **Potter**_ **, did she say?"**

 _ **"The**_ **Harry Potter?"**

"That was so annoying" Harry said from his place as he melted into Slenders arms that were around him

 **The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

 **"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?"**

"Wow, that means you could have went in any house, Harry!" said Lucius thinking out loud.

Harry looked very nervous at his parents and Sirius and Remus wondering how will they react to him being nearly slythrin

 **Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought,** _ **Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_ **.**

 **"Not Slytherin, eh?" said a small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherine will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-no?**

"Wait what" Said nearly everyone in the room

"I can see it" Neville said

"As can i" Fred and George

"You really don't care" Harry asked

"Of course the house doesn't make you sure you have traits to be in that house but that doesn't change you just look at Neville here is a Gryffindor but he is loyal as a hufflepuff" Luna said people blinked at her

"I don't care if you were a Slythrin if that's what's worried you, your mother wouldn't care as well, you dad he will most probably bitch about it but your mother would of made him see sense but in the end he would proud" Remus replied with a smile

"True" James said with a chuckled

"Thank you" Harry said which shocked them was he really so worried about that

 **Well, if you're sure-better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

 **Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table.**

"You didn't look like you were walking shakily." said Neville

 **He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasely twins yelled. "We got Potter! We got Potter!"**

They repeated their performance people snickered around the hall they loved the twins but they also vowed for them to never spend so much time with LJ because them with him they wouldn't know what could happen and didn't want to think about it

 **Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice cold water.**

 **He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up.**

 **Harry grinned back.**

 **And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.**.

 **Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

Harry, snarled. Neville looked confused as well as the twins they didn't know what happened to Quirrell but Harry seemed to know I guess it was a wait and see game

 **And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron,**

 **joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table**

"Stupid that's what I was" Harry growled to himself

 **and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

 **Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

 **"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasely pompously**

 **across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

 **Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

 **Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"Fucking basterd" Said Neville with a growl he was angry at what Dumbledore was doing to gain Harry's fame and Money

 **"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet. I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

 **"Thank you!"**

 **own. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

 **"Is he-a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"Yes" said everyone in the room

 **"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

 **Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and , for some strange reasons, peppermint humbugs.**

 **The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry,**

"Bullshit" Fred and George said looking over at him Harry looked at them and everyone looked shocked and horrified at Harry

"We will not talk about this now" Harry said when he saw Tender looking at him, he know what he wanted at Harry wasn't happy with it

"We may not talking about this now but we will be talking" Tender said and Harry groaned he wasn't looking forward to this chat they were going to have

 **but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick.**

"Stupid, fat, selfish, greedy, git!" snarled everyone

"One piece of food I'm glad he takes from me is strawberries," Harry said Neville paled

"I don't want to see that again" Neville said

"Why?" asked Ben

"I'm allergic to strawberries" Harry explained as he trusted everyone in this room with that information

 **Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

 **"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

"I love steak." said Remus fondly, licking his lips.

"That's the wolf in him; he's a big meat and chocolate kinda guy. Screw the potatoes." said Harry and Neville sniggering Remus looked at the two and rolled his eyes he allowed it because Harry was having fun and that's what he wanted to see

 **"Can't you-?"**

 **"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

 **"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

 **"I would** _ **prefer**_ **you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began stiffly,**

"He came up with that nickname, though." said Sirius looking thoughtful.

 **but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted,**

 **"** _ **Nearly**_ **Headless? How can you be** _ **nearly**_ **headless?"**

 **Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

"No, it IS going the way he wants. He loves scaring all the first year Gryffindor like that. Peter's reaction is his favorite, fainted dead away." said Remus with a chuckle at the memory of school and grow sad at the betrayal of the person he once called a good friend

 **"Like** _ **this**_ **." he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces,**

 **Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So-new Gryffindor! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable-he's the Slytherin ghost."**

"He's not that bad he has a sweet side" Harry said

"Only you would do the impossible" Neville said

 **Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

"Oh he wasn't he found a way to blame me for that" Harry said very amused by it

 **"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

 **"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

 **When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts,**

"I love treacle tarts. Love treacle anything really." said Harry fondly closing his eyes and smiling.

 **chocolate ĂŠclairs**

 **and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...**

 **As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

 **"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

 **The others laughed.**

"Me and Neville that could of gone terribly wrong" Harry replied while shaking his head

 **"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

 **"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me-**

"Accidental magic doesn't work that way, Neville." said Harry

 **he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned-**

People started growling at this point

"Hey now, my great uncle was always an odd duck. He never tried to hurt me intentionally. He would always use his wand to stop me from getting hurt. And when my gran found out about all this she kicked him out for over a year.

 **but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by my ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go.**

"She didn't know I was there!" Neville said loudly to the growling people who had come to see Neville as a friend

 **But I bounced-all the way down the garden and into the road.**

"That would be the spiritual core releasing a short burst of magic. Because of the times your Great Uncle tried to get magic out of you, your core shut it self away to protect itself. Your core is still trying to start up from the forced shut down." said Harry calmly.

"How long will it take to get going?" said Neville quickly.

"We will keep practicing with your magic and your magical core should go back to how it should be" explained Harry

"Oh that reminds me Harry we wanted to know if you could teach us wandless magic" Luna asked harry was shocked

"I can do its a little more easier than using your wand" Harry Explained

 **They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy.**

"Wasn't after she learned what Uncle Algie did to cause me to bounce from the second floor and into the road." said Neville.

 **And you should have seen their faces when I got in here-they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

 **On Harry's other side, Percy Weasely and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I** _ **do**_ **hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interest in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing-").**

 **Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

Harry was growling he hated him why couldn't he treat him kindly he never did anything to him what his father did it wasn't him but he could never understand that

 **It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell turban straight into Harry's eyes -and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

 **"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

 **"What is it?" asked Percy.**

 **"N-nothing."**

"Lies you only really say your fine when you're not fine that's how we know you're not fine" Neville said

 **The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look-a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

"Oh no he doesn't he despises me beyond belief, he even tried to strangle me" Muttered Harry

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKER I WILL MAKE SURE HE CANT BREATH ANYMORE" Growled Toby but Harry started to play with his hair again and it calmed him right down which amused pretty much everyone

 **"Who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

 **"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to-everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

Harry was snarling and people took the hint he was angry and edged away

 **Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

 **At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

 **"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

 **"First years, should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

 **Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasely twins.**

Harry snarled along with the Weasley twins

 **"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

 **"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

"Or scaring your Head of House nearly senseless." said Harry

"Yeah or your friends and people that consider you family" Neville said with a raised eyebrow Harry stuck his tongue out

 **"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

 **Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

 **"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.**

"Dead serious." said Luna.

 **"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere-the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."**

 **"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teacher's smiles had become rather fixed.**

 **Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

 **"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

 **And the school bellowed:**

 _ **"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

 _ **Teach us something please,**_

 _ **Whether we be old and bald**_

 _ **Or young with scabby knees.**_

 _ **Our beads could do with filling**_

 _ **With some interesting stuff,**_

 _ **For now they're bare and full of air,**_

 _ **Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

 _ **So teach us things worth knowing,**_

 _ **Bring back what we've forgot,**_

 _ **Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

 _ **And learn until our brains all rot."**_

 **Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very funeral march.**

"Why did you pick a funeral march?" asked Jeff laughing.

"Cause we did Opera the year before." said Fred.

"And Yodelling the year before that." said George.

 **Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

 **"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

 **The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

 **A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

"Three guesses who that is!" cried the Weasely twins excitedly.

 **"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves-show yourself."**

 **A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

 **"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"You can't use that card right away he won't listen at all" Explained Harry

"Except if you're Harry Potter" Neville said Harry stuck his tongue out at him

"Yeah well the ghost have come to see me as a younger sibling when I say they have come to see me I mean they practically adopted me as their younger sibling and Peeves is taking of the role of the older annoying brother" Harry chuckled out

"Except the Bloody Baron" Neville said

"Yeah he's like an Uncle and Helena is like an Auntie" Harry said with a smirk

 **There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

 **"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

"He never introduces himself to the first years with the rest of the ghosts. He always waits and meets them when there is no teacher present." said Remus

"It's so they know who to watch out for when there around so they know they have to be careful on what they do when he is around with no teachers around" Harry explained

 **He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

 **"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

 **Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head.**

 **They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

 **"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects.**

 **Here we are."**

 **At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"How did you know it was silk, Harry?' asked Luna

"Aunt Petunia's Cocktail dresses were made of silk." Harry explained

 **"Password?" she said.**

 **"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it- Neville needed a leg up-**

"Thanks again Harry." said Neville

 **and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

 **Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase-they were obviously in one of the towers-**

 **they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

 **"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get** _ **off**_ **, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."**

 **Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**


	40. The Potion Master

_**Sorry it has taken so long to write another chapter college has been to stressful and taken so much of time, but I'm back and hoping to do more chapters**_

 _ **Excuse the bad Grammar, Spelling and punctuation the thing I was using to help with it turned itself of and I don't know how to get it back**_

 _ **Also don't forget this is where there watching the memories as if they're reading the book**_

* * *

 **"There, look."**

 **"Where?"**

 **"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."**

 **"Wearing the glasses?"**

 **"Did you see his face?"**

 **"Did you see his scar?"**

"That was so annoying" Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes

"I'm so glad he's more like me than you at that age" Lily said James pouted at his wife who giggled

"Come on James we know what you would of done with that attention" Remus said James just pouted more

 **Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

"Drove me mad, I thought I was going in circles, because I kept seeing the same people time after time." said Harry thinking thoughtfully.

"It can get over whelming when that happens" Ben said agreeing with him even though he has never been through it but he could picture it

 **There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts:**

"Did you count them Harry?" asked Neville with widened eyes.

"Ronald and I kept getting late to class, so when we had free time, we would go and explore, we climbed up and down every staircase, and traveled down every corridor." said Harry simply. "Took a long time but we managed it."

 **wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.**

"I hate that one!" said Neville bitterly.

"I fell through it a time or two." said Harry to make Neville feel a little better the others smiled at Harry he was too cute for this world

"Your mother kept forgetting as well it wasn't until my seventh year she managed to remember to jump" Lily said Neville smiled at the little bit of information about his mother

 **Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.**

"Tricksy tricksy!" chanted Harry in an almost perfect imitation of Peeves. Thoughs who understood chuckled at him thoughs who didn't looked confused but went with it

 **It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.**

"They can" Harry said

"What?" Jeff asked

"They are there as defence magnesium if someone should attack the school but they can only be controlled by the teachers" Harry explained

 **The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open.**

"They are particularly fond of doing that." said Neville said with a grumble Luna chuckled and patted his head

"It's okay Nev" Luna said Neville blushed people chuckled around the room

 **Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction,**

"It's his job as House ghost." said Lily and Remus "He is supposed to guide the new students in the right direction."

 **but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

"And that's being kind." said Neville bitterly.

"He dose that so he can teach them a lesson on time than being late to class and to never skip class as well" Harry

"What?" Fred and George said shocked

"Yep he just dose it a different way from the teachers, so naturally they think he is a trouble maker and likes to cause trouble but he dose have reason's to why he dose certain things" Harry said

"How do you know this" LJ asked

"As I have said before The ghost love me, and later on in the memory you will understand why Peeves has respect for me" Harry explained he nodded

 **He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

"We never taught him that" Fred and George said when he saw the glares from Neville and Harry

"Nope that goes to Remus here" Sirius said chuckling as Remus smacked him at the back of the head making him chuckle and Sirius pout

 **Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

"It took us two weeks to get in trouble with him" James, Sirius and Remus said

"It took us a week" Fred and George said

Lily groaned in displeasure "Don't worry mum I don't go looking for trouble, trouble always finds me" Harry said

"That doesn't help my nerves one bit" Lily said

"If it was me there i would proberbly be in trouble with him that evening" LJ said with a laugh

"Don't forget Toby" Ben said

"Hey, not my fault I'm clumsy what about you and Jeff, hu Shorty" Toby said mockingly

Ben snarled everyone know a fight was going to break out "Who the fuck are you calling Shorty" Ben snarled

"Umm, let me think you" Toby said as his body gave a twitch

"Ben, Toby stop right now" Harry said his tone said shut up right now and they did shocking everyone because they know it wouldn't help if it was them saying that to them and here Harry is saying that and they listen

"He has better control over them that you do Brother" Offendore said as Slender smacked him in the back of the head Harry chuckled

 **Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor.**

"Harrison James Potter" Lily said

"Mum, we were lost and didn't know where we were going we didn't want to go into that corridor" Harry said calming down an angry mother before she exploded

 **He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons**

"SAY WHAT?" bellowed Splendore

"He better not have, threatening children like that oh if I ever get my hands on that mortal" Tender snarled

"He didn't did he" Slender asked his lover

"No, he just threatens" Harry said

"What's his problem anyway" EJ asked

"He hates wizards and witches because he is a squibl" James explained

"Squibl is what we call people who are from wizarding families but can't perform magic themselves" Neville explained to them when he noticed they were all confused

"Then why is he in a school, full of children that can perform magic then if he is so bitter" Trender asked

"Have no clue Dumbledore hires the people to the school, its rarely the ministry has any say in who teaches" Fred said

They all snarled at this pointed they hated Dumbledore us much as they hated the Dursleys and couldn't wait to get there revenge on them

 **when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

"He was not passing just on chance." whispered Harry furiously.

 **Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamplike eyes just like Filch's.**

 **She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasely twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts.**

 **The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

Smile Dog Barked as if to say 'do it kick the cat'

 **And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

 **They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout,**

 **where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.**

 **Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost.**

"So boring, that's why we all fall asleep" Neville said

"They really should get a new teacher no wonder most of us is failing that class" Luna said

 **Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

 **Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher,**

 **was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

Harry rolled his eyes at that

"What was the story behind that" Neville asked

"Something to do with my eyes" Harry said

 **Professor McGonagall**

 **was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever,**

"Very strict, one you should never mess with" Lily said

"Yeah Harry don't mess with her" Neville and the Twins snickered out Harry bent down and grabbed a pillow and throw it at them and it hit them in the face they pouted while the others chuckled

 **she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.** **"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said.** **"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

 **Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.** **After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

"I know how to do it it's my habit of not wanting people to know I can do well" Harry said with a sigh as he cuddled into Slenders side since he wasn't in his lap any more

 **The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke.**

"It really was." said Neville. "Compared to Professor Lupin and Harry's teachings." he added, looking over to his old Defence teacher and his Old D.A. leader.

"You're getting there Neville don't worry, your magic has improved you just need confidence that's the only thing you lack" Harry said

 **His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.** **For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasely twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

 **Harry was relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else.**

 **Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards.**

 **There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

 **Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

 **"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

"I cannot eat porridge without sugar it makes me gag" Harry said pulling a face making the room snicker at him

 **"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them-we'll be able to see if it's true."**

"It's true" Neville, Harry, Fred and George said everyone else in the room snarled

 **"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.**

 **Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

 **Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.**

 **Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

 **This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **I know you get Friday afternoon off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

 _ **Hagrid.**_

 **Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled** _ **Yes, please, see you later**_ **on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

 **It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

Harry and Neville snarled knowing of Snapes behaviour towards the two of them

 **At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry-he** _ **hated**_ **him.**

"Oh he does, he hates me with passion, I didn't do anything to him just hearing my name and looking at me makes him angry" Harry said

 **Potions lesson took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

 **Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

 **"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new-** _ **celebrity**_ **."**

"Severus he has not even mentioned his fame" Lily snarled

 **Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands.**

"Morons" Jeff said

"If Jeff says that then it must be true because it's usually him that's the moron" Muttered Ben

"What was that" Jeff said

"Don't start now, save it for battle" Slender said to them they glared at each other and kept quiet for now

 **Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

 **"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word-like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

 **"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-**

"That speech was very impressive." said Trender, clapping his hands.

 **if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

"YOU DO NOT CALL YOUR STUDENTS DUNDERHEADS THATS ONE WAY TO BRING THEM DOWN" Trender shouted Splendore looked at his brother he know they were going to have to calm him down after this

 **More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows.**

 **Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

 **"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

 _ **Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?**_ **Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was;**

"I wasn't paying attention, was a little distracted, by what I can not remember" said Harry

 **Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

 **"I don't know, sir," said Harry.**

 **Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

 **"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."**

 **He ignored Hermione's hand.**

"He always does." muttered Neville

 **"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?"**

 **Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was.**

"Didn't know the answer so I went and searched the answer later on" Harry said with a chuckle

 **He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle , who were shaking with laughter.**

 **"I don't know, sir."**

 **"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"**

 **Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He** _ **had**_ **looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in** _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?"**_

"He was hoping no one did, but Harry said Neville smiling broadly.

"Yeah, but Harry didn't answer any of his questions though, Nev." said Luna.

 **Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

 **"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

 **At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.**

 **"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"**

"I like to play fair, that's just who I am, besides the habit I had was really hard to brake I have broken it now but then not so much" Harry said when he saw the looks that where heading his way

 **A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however was not pleased.**

"He never is pleased." said Fred and George said

"Then there's Seamus, being the little fuck boy he is" Neville said Harry rolled his eyes "I'm surprised he stopped saying inappropriate things towards you Harry" Neville snickered

Harry blushed "He only dose that because he thinks it funny seeing me blush in public" Harry said with a roll of his eyes

 **"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

"Because you didn't tell them to, to start with." said Lily and Trender angrily.

 **There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."**

"What? What cheek did you get from him? He merely said that he didn't know, and he offered the honor of answering to someone who knew that answer." shouted Trender

"This mortal better watch out because if I ever see him nothing will prepare him for me and what I will do to him" snarled Splendore

 **Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeons.**

 **Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob,**

"I'm not good at potions" Neville said sheepishly

"It's okay Neville were all not perfect" Harry said

 **and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

"Oh, are you sure, you're alright Neville?" said Luna, looking at Neville. Neville blushed furiously and smiled.

"I'm fine. Really." he said, his voice choking against something that really wasn't there.

 **"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape,**

"Don't call my Godson an Idiot Severus, you should wait and heal before scolding" snarled Lily

 **clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

 **Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

 **"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

"Severus..." said Lily warningly.

 **"You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good fi he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."**

"Harry tried by the time he realised what was going on it was too late" Neville said

 **This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

 **"Don't push it, " he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

"That is an understatement." muttered Harry and Neville quietly.

 **As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week-** _ **why**_ **did Snape hate him so much?**

"Sorry my fault right there I did try and make it up to him but he didn't want to hear it, I grew up but clearly he hasn't" James said


	41. Midnight Duel

_**Sorry it took so Long to write it was coming to the end of college year for me and had to focus on completing my course is case you were wondering I was studying Level 2 Performing Arts, and on top of that as due to my age I won't be allowed back at college as I haven't got the funds to do another year I and to look for a job which I have got I am just waiting for the phone call to say all my documents are suitable and ready for me to start work, so in the mean time you will be getting a bit more content from me on this story …Also a bit of a spoiler I do want to make them have kids together in later chapters, so I need names and how many you think they should have, I'm open to suggestions I have an idea on what I won't but I'm also taking in suggestions like have done in other chapters, and seeing how I can fit it in with the story... **_

"One gets the feeling this won't be a good chapter." said Splendore said

"What were you doing, dueling?" Lily asked

"Umm.."

"Er.."

 **Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley,** **but that was before he met Draco Malfoy.**

 **Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan.**

 **Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday-and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

 **"Typical," said Harry darkly, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

"Malfoy turned out to be the fool on the broom compared to you." said Neville gleefully rubbing his hands people edged away.

"Damm, Harry you rub of on everyone with your insanity" Fred chuckled Harry pouted Toby snickered

"It's not my fault" Harry pouted

 **He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"That sounds more like Harry." said Luna

 **"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**

 **Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the House Quidditch teams**

 **and told loud, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

 **He wasn't the only on, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.**

 **Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen**

 **about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.**

 **Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.**

"That's because its a muggle poster" Sang Harry getting everyone in the room to chuckle

 **Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one.**

"She was afraid I'd get hurt. She worries a lot about me." said Neville with a small smile.

"That and you're a disaster on the ground so who knows what you would be like in the air" Harry snickered Neville looked at him and stuck his tongue out at him Neville also chuckled as well knowing it to be true

 **Privately Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

"Hey, i thought i was you friend" Neville pouted

"So your not a disaster in the air and on the ground" Harry asked

Neville blushed "Shut up" he said Harry snickered at him

 **Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was.**

"Good" Harry smirked evilly at the memory; he has his rights to be mad at her after all she had done

 **This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book-not that she hadn't tried.**

 **At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid**

"Harry you are hilarious!" said Fred and George wiping away the tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"I aim to please" Harry said with a roll of his eyes, Slender gave a little chuckle at his lover who he loved so much

 **with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called** _ **Quidditch Through the Ages**_ **.**

 **Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later,**

 **but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

 **Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

Harry chuckled for some reason while Toby was now chuckled everyone turned to see what they were laughing at and it was Splendore they still thought it was weird that someone who is meant to kill could act so childish

Splendore was bouncing in his seat at the thought of sweets Harry reached in his pocket grabbed a chocolate bar and handed it to him which he gladly took, Splendore super approved of Harry being good for his brother, besides he gives him chocolate bars so he was happy

 **A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

 **"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things-this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red-oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "...you've forgotten something..."**

"The only wrong thing about it, is that it doesn't tell you what you forgot." said Neville sadly.

"Your mother was the same way" Lily said with a small smile

"But Harry has helped so much, he found ways to help make life a little easier on me with remembering things" Neville said

 **Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

"That little thief" Growled Sirius and James

 **Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

"They act as though I want to cause trouble" Harry said very annoyed

"No you cause trouble, never" Neville and Luna said

Harry pouted "I don't do that, Trouble jut finds me" Harry pouted

 **"What's going on?"**

 **"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

 **Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

 **"Just looking ," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

 **At three thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day,**

"Perfect flying conditions." said Fred and George

 **and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forests, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

 **The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in the neat line on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasely complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrant if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

"Ruddy brooms." mumbled Fred.

"School needs new brooms." muttered George.

"Not really, those are the best brooms to learn from." said Harry brightly. "Not too fast, slow enough so we can learn the basics all right. As long as one doesn't panic." he added

 **Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"She tried to become an animagi didn't turn out well" Harry said when he got looks from people

"Animagi?" Toby asked completely forgetting that it was already explained

"Wizard who can turn into an animal, just like me being a raptor" Harry explained Toby nodded

 **"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

 **Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

 **"Stick out your right hand over you broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"**

 **"UP!" everyone shouted.**

 **Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.**

 **Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"I found out right quick after that, just how much I wanted to stay on the ground." said Neville trying not to laugh at himself.

 **Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

 **"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"**

 **But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

 **"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle-twelve feet-twenty feet.**

"You can even judge distances, at such a young age? Is there anything you can't do?" asked EJ

Harry gave it some thought, then he smiled. "I can't lie to save my life."

 **Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp,**

"Not even on a broom yet and you still had Seeker's Sight." said Fred happily.

 **slip sideways off the broom and-**

 **WHAM-a thud and nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.**

"Oh you poor thing." said Splendore said while patting Neville's arm for comfort.

 **His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

"Oh don't worry about it, you should have seen all the brooms that I have seen banished into Forbidden Forest. Your father, if I remember, sent two or three into the woods a week until he got the hang of it. Mind you, it took several months." Remus said to Neville

Neville beamed immensely.

 **Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

 **"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy-it's all right, up you get."**

 **She turned to the rest of the class.**

 **"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

"She left you alone, it seems the teachers have no clue what Slythrin's and Gryffindor fued can do expeciourly when there left alone together" Remus said

"Not a proud moment for her, she learned from that mistake" Harry said

 **Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist , hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

 **No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

 **"Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

"Didn't know Dudley was there." said Harry with a smile.

 **The other Slytherins joined in.**

 **"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil**

 **"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought** _ **you'd**_ **like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."**

"Thank You for defending me Harry know one has ever done it that well before" Neville said

"Well i think of you as an older brother Neville, were the same you know" Harry said with a grin

"How so" asked LJ

"Well were both July baby's that's for sure" Harry said Neville grinned

"How so when is you birthday both of you" asked Jeff

"July the 30th" Neville said

"July the 31st" Harry said smiling "Because we are awesome "He said chucking fist bumping him with Neville the rest of them who didn't know didn't realise there birthday was so close

 **"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

 **The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

 **"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

 **Malfoy smiled nastily.**

 **"I think I'll leave it someone for Longbottom to find-how about-up a tree?"**

"And how are you going to get it up there? Madam Hooch said no flying?" said Splendore looking confused.

 **"Give it** _ **here**_ **!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.**

 **He hadn't been lying, he** _ **could**_ **fly well.**

 **Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

 **Harry grabbed his broom.**

 **"** _ **No**_ **!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all into trouble."**

 **Harry ignored her.**

 **Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him-and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught-this was easy, this was** _ **wonderful**_ **.**

 **He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

"All a lie" growled Harry

 **He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

 **"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

 **"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

 **Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin.**

 **Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

 **"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy, " Harry called.**

 **The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

 **"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted,**

"Coward." muttered Toby

 **and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

"Oh, dear. It's going to break!" said Remus

 **Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall.**

 **He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down-next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball-wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching-he stretched out his hand-a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass**

 **with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

People that watched the momorie got up and cheered for there new mummy.

 **"HARRY POTTER!"**

"Oooh, way to kill the moment!" shouted the twins. As teh cheering got settled down

 **His heart sank faster than he'd dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

 **"** _ **Never**_ **-in all my time at Hogwarts-"**

 **Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock,**

Remus whistled, "That's a first."

 **and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how** _ **dare**_ **you-might have broken your neck-"**

 **"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"**

 **"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"**

 **"But Malfoy-"**

 **"That's enough, Mr. Weasely. Potter, follow me, now."**

 **Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it.**

 **He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice.**

 **Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?**

Harry gave a full-body shiver. Slender wrapped his arms around him, Harry smiled as Slender held him closer

 **Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled by allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant.**

 **His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**

 **Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

 **"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

 **Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?**

"Not even our father wouldn't do that and he was old fashioned" Splendore said horrified

"You right, he may gave us time out if we were naughty he only used the cane if it meant we did something very bad but that was like a smack to the knuckles and he would only give two slaps" Trender said horrified

"If someone dares to use that on you will be getting a visit from me" Growled Splendore and Slender

 **But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

 **"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

 **"In here."**

 **Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

"We didn't teach him that!" said Fred, George, Lupin and Sirius loudly

Lily blushed "It was an accident" Lily said shocking thoughs who really know her

 **"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

 **"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood-I've found you a Seeker."**

"Ollie Pop" shouted Harry people were confused they heard him say that before but they didnt know the story behind it

 **Wood expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

 **"Are you serious, Professor?"**

 **"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

"That I could remember, apparently." said Harry gaining his voice back from his thoughtful ravine. "Ollie Pop was so happy"

 **Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

 **"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasely couldn't have done it."**

 **Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

 **"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

 **"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

 **"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light-** **speedy-we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor-a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

 **"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year.**

 _ **Flattened**_ **in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."**

 **Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

 **"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

 **Then she suddenly smiled.**

 **"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

"'Excellent' is an understatement." whispered Remus.

"I'm so proud more like" James said with a smile

 **"You're** _ **joking**_ **."**

 **It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"Wow, Ron not eating? That's a first" Hermione said Harry snorted as Ron blushed as Neville chuckled along with Toby

 _ **"Seeker?"**_ **he said. "But first years** _ **never**_ **-you must be the youngest House player in about-"**

 **"-a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth.**

 **He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."**

 **Ron was so amazed, so impressed; he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

 **"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."**

"It lasted a lot longer than I thought it would." said Harry chuckling.

"Nothing stays secret with you around" Neville said Harry pouted

"Don't pout you know it's true" Fred and George said

 **Fred and George Weasely now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.**

 **"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too-Beaters."**

 **"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year." said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left,**

 **but this year's going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."**

"Traumatizing, that was." said Fred faking a shiver.

"It's Ollie Pop for you" Harry said

"Okay I want to know the story behind that name" LJ asked

"Well when a women and man are in love and they have a very passionate moment and they want to go father in the relationship so its physically they call it sex" Harry said as if talking to a 12 year old people spat there drinks out and felt uncomfortable "It's were a ma-" Harry's mouth was covered up by Slender

"Harry you caught him having sex" George asked

"Well not all the way but I walked in on his girlfriend at the time sucking his Lollipop it was beyond awkward when his girlfriend saw and asked if I wanted to join in" Harry said people turned red adults started to choke on their drink

"You say that as though you catch him doing the deed ever time" George asked

"Well i walked in on him lots of time since 1st year" Harry said they began to stuttered "That's how awkward it was and ever since that girlfriend each girlfriend he had i would walk in on him until I finally had enough" Harry said

"Oh that's why he was pink in third year" Neville asked Harry nodded

"Offendore me and you will be having words" Trender huffed angrily

"Its not my fault he said that" Offendore said

"Yeah well, he's more than likely heard it from your mouth" Trender said

 **"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

" **Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."**

 **Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

" **Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**

"Never, he's never going back." said Splendore and Trender

"Yeah he's going to come live with us clearly" Splendore said cheerfully "Expeciourly when he married my brother and have cute little babies together" Splendore said cheerfully Harry blushed if Slender could blush he would be right now

"Splendore were not married or even thinking of kids just yet" Harry and Slender said at the same time

"Besides I'm going to do this properly, This relationship is going to go at our paces so know interfering" Slender said looking at his brothers "I mean it"

"What Slender said, so don't you get any ideas" Harry said looking at the group who now call him Mummy Harry and then towards his friends

" **You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.**

 **There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

" **I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy.**

 **"Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**

" **Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"**

 **Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

"Yeah, don't go with smarts or anything, And why are you sizing them up? You said no contact!" scolded Toby

" **Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

 **When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

" **What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**

" **Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie.**

"You say that while you are eating? Are you outta your mind!?" said Toby

 **catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly,**

 **"But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

 **"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

"Throw it on the ground and punch him in the nose." said Toby

 **"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.**

"Right on but i had to think like that ginger prick" Toby said with a small pout

" **Excuse me."** **They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

" **Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

 **Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.** " **I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

" **Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"— **and you** _ **mustn't**_ **go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

" **And it's really none of your business," said Harry.**

 **"Good-bye," said Ron.**

 **All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing).**

"Why weren't you in bed, Neville?" asked Ben

"Umm...I forgot the password" said Neville quietly.

Harry chuckled "It's okay Neville, we all love your forgetfulness" Harry said Neville pouted at him

 **Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**

 **There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.**

 **Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

 **They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows.**

"That makes the Gryffindor common room seem creepy." said Neville shaking slightly.

 **They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."**

 **A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

" _ **You!**_ " **said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

 **Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

" **Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

 **Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

" **Don't you** _ **care**_ **about Gryffindor, do you** _ **only**_ **care about yourselves,**

 _ **I**_ **don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

" **Go away."**

" **All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —"**

 **But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

"Well that sucks." said Fred and George with shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh, wait a bit...what time did he say it was? Half past eleven? She's out visiting her friends then, you've got to wait about thirty minutes then to get back inside." said Remus with a smirk.

" **Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**

"Not their problem if you wanted to be a nosiy fuck into their business they will tell you when ready." said Jeff

" **That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**

 **They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.** " **I'm coming with you," she said.**

" **You are** _ **not**_ **."**

" **D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

"Niave Hermione do you really believe Filch will listen" Remus said "He hates wizards and witches why he stays in a school full of magical children I don't know"

" **You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly.**

" **Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."**

"Oh, crud. What is there now?" asked Ben

 **It was a sort of snuffling.**

" **Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

"Was it?" asked the twins

"Nope, thank God." said Harry and Ron.

 **It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville.**

"What the..." said Remus

 **He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

" **Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**

" **Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout'**

 **but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**

" **How's your arm?" said Harry.**

"You're so kind, Harry." said Splendore said and Harry blushed

"That's just Harry very friendly until you piss him of then its run for the hills and pray he shows mercy" Luna said witha hint of amusement

" **Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

" **Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —"**

" **Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**

"Is he even scarier at night?" asked Toby

"Yes!" said Neville

Harry shrugged "He's not that scary"

"Only because he likes you" Neville said

 **Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.** " **If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."**

 **Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies,**

 **but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

 **They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**

 **Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.**

 **The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.**

 **The minutes crept by.**

" **He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**

"Or, he never intended to come." growled Remus.

 **Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy.**

" **Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" cried Fred.

"This is not good!" said George, covering his eyes.

 **It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice.**

"You're horror-struck, and you can still think enough to get the bloody hell out of there?" asked Remus staring at the young man.

 **Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

" **They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

" **This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified,** **they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor.**

 **They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run-he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.**

"Oooh! Not good, not good at all." said everyone in the room.

 **The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

"Why didn't the teachers investigate" Asked Splendore

"They thought it was peeves making a racket" Harry said

"Thats a good thing" Fred and George said

" **RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following—they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead,**

 **without any idea where they were or where they were going—**

 **they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

" **I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead.**

 **Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

" **I —** _ **told**_ — **you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

" **We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**

"Good thinking, go back to bed before anyone sees, you." said Remus quickly.

" **Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**

 **Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

" **Let's go."**

 **It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

 **It was Peeves.**

"Just went from worse to even more worse." moaned Fred and George.

 **He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

" **Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

"Telling him to shut up isn't a wise thing, trust me." said Sirius and Remus sadly.

 **Peeves cackled.**

" **Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

" **Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

" **Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice,**

"Saying 'Please' to him will get him talking like that." said Remus shaking his head.

 **but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**

" **Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**

" **STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

 **Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

" **This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

 **They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**

" **Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.**

 **She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "** _ **Alohomora**_ **!"**

 **The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

" **Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

" **Say 'please.'"**

" **Don't mess with me, Peeves, now** _ **where did they go**_ **?"**

" **Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**

"That singsong voice of his is very annoying." mumbled Harry.

" **All right —** _ **please**_ **."**

" **NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"**

"We taught him that!" said Fred and George raising their hands.

 **And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

"I heard swear words, that I had never even heard of." said Harry laughing quietly

" **He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get** _ **off**_ **, Neville!"**

 **For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute.**

 **"** _ **What**_ **?"**

"Oh, Merlin! What now?" groaned Remus and Splendore

 **Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

 **They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

"Take a breath Neville, cause all hell is going to break loose." said Harry to Neville.

 **They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog,**

 **a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"OH MY GOD! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" screamed Remus, Splendore and Trender

"NOT MUMMY HARRY" Sally shouted getting up and jumping into Harry's lap as he wrapped his arms around her protectively as she sobbed in his eyes Slender was so shocked he know him and Harry will be talking later, the others in the room were horrified by what they were seeing through the memory _**(Which is being read as if it was a book...Just little reminder just in case you forgot)**_

 **It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise,**

"Didn't need to hear that, didn't need to hear that." said Remus rocking back and forth, Harry felt the arms wrapped around him tighten in fright

* * *

 _ **...Bless your Demonic entity heart Slender...**_

* * *

"I'm okay I'm here" Harry whispered to Slender but everyone heard him

 **but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

 **Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

 **They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

A collective sigh rushed through the room

" **Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"Don't tell her, she' s the biggest gossip in the school." said Fred.

" **Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**

"It takes a lot for Harry to start trembling." said Neville a little proudly.

 **It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"That only lasted till morning." he said smiling.

" **What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

 **Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

" **The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

"me too." said Neville

" **No,** _ **not**_ **the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

 **She stood up, glaring at them.** " **I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled.**

 **Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

 **Ron stared after her, his mouth open.** " **No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."**

 **But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts.**

 **It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**


End file.
